Memories through the ages
by YD-WB-Paramore
Summary: Read about not just Lily's but the marauders life at school. "please, don't let me go James." "never Lily, i promise i wont ever let myself lose you now." With troubles through their time not following the JKR story completely. Suggestions welcome. Summary not great please give it a go.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like this next chapter I quite like this story so far so...**

**Review, follow, favourite, anything.**

**Please help me write things you wants to see.**

* * *

James' (P.O.V)

I close my eyes and walk forward begging in my mind with my trolley in front containing everyone of my belongings;

Please don't crash, please walk through, please don't kill me!

But where the clang of stone against metal should be there is only silence and a weird feeling of something like water though I'm dry.

Slowly I let myself see where I am squinting first and then opening my eyes wide. Wow, everything is different, elaborate moving pictures cover the wall and busy children with trolleys surround me all looking busy and some lost. I see a child looking at something and I follow her gaze, in front of her is a sign but not a normal one, it says platform 9 and 3 quarters. Even though I was expecting this it comes as a surprise, somehow I couldn't picture it before and this makes it real, it's so impossible but right In front of me.

I try and tear my eyes away from the sign in order to not look like and idiot and I manage to when I see something strange. The biggest change from where I just was is the fact that where my boring black train should be sitting in its place is a startling red stream engine glistening in the sun. I stare at it in wonder and start to stumble towards it.

"Hey, you planning on moving or are you just gonna stand there with your mouth hanging open?"

A voice from behind me startles me out of my daydream state and then I scowl realising what the person had said, it was a boy that much I can tell. I scowl at his words and turn to make a retort.

"Excuse me?"

"If its alright with you I would like to get past but if you don't understand..."

"Who do you think you are?"

"Oh, I'm James. James Potter nice to meet you."

He holds out his hand in front of me but I just turn and walk into the train ignoring him, he was such a jerk! And so rude!

I find an empty compartment and sit down in the corner contemplating what just happened. Already I had found someone I hated at the school and I wasn't even there yet.

It seems that I don't belong anywhere, at my old school I used to be quite popular until Petunia told everyone I was a freak and as she was older they listened and now it looked like i will be an outcast here aswell. At least I have Severus, one friend is better than none.

I look out the window, part of my forehead being soothed by the cold hard glass as a single tear falls down my cheek. I wipe it away instantly with my jumper and force myself not to let another tear escape. I wouldn't cry no everts ever aloud to see me cry not even me really. I'm not one of those girls who puts there emotions on the end of their sleeves I hate that but I get it when some girls do, I guess that's just me.

As I start to sit up two people come in without asking and sit down laughing. I turn my head to look at them the one in the seat bench in front is, annoying to me, cute. He has nearly shoulder length shaggy black hair nearly covering his mysterious grey eyes that are oddly endearing. Not only that but he has sharp aristocratic features and he's quite tall for our age.

I turn even more and look at the boy across from him he is equally as cute and they look a lot like brothers. Maybe they are, they are sure acting like it. Jet black untidy hair covers his head but he makes it look cool which is annoying. He too has sharp features but not yet like the others. Horn rimmed square glasses cover his deep brown eyes.

They both turn at the same time towards me and I instantly regret even thinking the scruffy haired boy to be cute. I put more guards up than before and raise my eyebrows at them both the brown eyed boy is the first to talk.

"Your that daydreamy girl, right?"

"Don't call me that and have you two ever thought of knocking or asking before just walking into anywhere?"

The boy- James I think he said- opens his mouth but the shaggy haired boy smiles at me obviously thinking I'd melt, I'm not that easy.

"Hey I'm Sirius Black what's your name?"

"Evans. Lily Evans."

I then turn back to my window and I see from the corner of my eye Sirius raising an eyebrow and then shrugging. Whatever like I care.

Suddenly the door crashes open and I jump turning back in my seat. My eyes widen and I grin.

"Severus!"

He comes and sits in front of me being watched by James and Sirius and I jump up and hug him.

"Hey Lils!" He raps his arms around me then let's go and I go back and sit down again. He looks at me I'm so glad to see him even with his raggedy robes that he has already changed into and his greasy black hair.

"Lils seriously you better be in slytherin!"

"Slytherin? Why would Anyone want to be in slytherin?"

James voice startles me I had forgot about him and then Sirius laughs and James turns to him questionably.

"My whole family have been in slytherin mate."

"Oh great and I thought you were all right."

Sirius snickers.

"Yer well I'm going to try and break the tradition. I want to be in gryffindor!"

"Me too, man that's strong going for the slytherins enemy. It's bold."

"Yep, my family's going to be so disappointed"

His words reek of sarcasm. What is wrong with slytherins? If sev wants to be one then surely there good these boys are just bully's.

"Come on sev I don't like hanging around with arrogant toerags." I pull sev up and walk with my head high out the compartment hearing taunts directed at sev behind me things like "bye snivellus" and "have fun with your girlfriend."

I ignore it of cause and carry on walking until we get to the least filled compartment and I step in knocking first of cause.

"Hey, um, can we come in here our last compartments were full of idiots?" They all nod, smiling at me.

Their all girls, all three of them and I start chatting to them they seem really nice but sev doesn't seem to think so. He sits there crossed armed in the corner ignoring everything, even me.

I find out the girls in the compartment are called Mary McDonald, Marlene Price and Alice Prewette.

They are all very pretty and have such different personalities. Mary has gorgeous dark chocolate coloured hair straight and long making her round pace oddly sharp and her tanned skin look lighter. She's curvy and medium height, a little taller than me. She's funny but seems sensitive and hides behind those curls.

Marlene has a completely different character as she's loud, confident and sarcastic but in a good way. She has a bright smile and pale curly blonde hair and even paler skin with small roses of pink on her cheeks. She's slender and tall.

Finally Alice is the most different from the others she cowers and looks scared and timid. Very thin and small altogether petite. Alice and I are about the same height. She doesn't show her emotions and with her being so un-confident you would think she would hide with her hair like Mary but she doesn't instead she has very short cropped slightly spiky hair. It pronounces her sharp angular features.

One thing that is similar and the same about the three girls is that they all seem completely obsessed with boys.

I like these girls a lot. Maybe I will have more friends than I thought.

* * *

Lily's (P.O.V)

The train comes to a halt and I usher Sirius over to my side of the train.

"Look at hogwarts, that's amazing."

It truly is everything about it pulses magic and power and we both stare at it in awe only really seeing it in pictures. I grin at Sirius and we rush out the compartment and off the train.

Once there something seems to be blocking my path and I look up. A very tall man stares down at me with a friendly look on his face and even though he looks like a giant I can't help but smile at him like an old friend. His hair and beard cover his face really only letting me look at his nose and his kind eyes.

Suddenly his voice booms out making me flinch slightly;

"Come on firs' years. On the boats now. Come on don' be so worried."

I stride towards a boat Sirius on my trail and plonk myself down inside it. As soon as we're both there we realise we have to wait for two more to get in and I see two lads i call them over and they look a bit timid.

I give them a confident smile and they sit down.

"Hey I'm James Potter and this is Sirius Black."

We shake their hands grinning and wait for a reply.

"Right well I'm Peter Pettigrew." The boy on the right answers first and I look at him he has brown whispy hair and is a bit chubby with quite rodenty features but seems ok, only a bit timid and small. I could get him a bit more confident. I mean what are friends for right?

I grin at him and nod as the other boy replies and I turn to him.

"Hi I'm, erm, Remus. Remus Lupin." He looks like quite a handsome fellow with sandy blonde hair and small features. He's tall and skinny just very aloof like he's got a secret. I guess everyone has those though, don't they so that's non of my business, I probably will try to figure it out though. He grins though when i shake his hand like he's never had a friend, well he will now, if he lets me be one.

We talk for a while like real friends. I don't know what it is about Sirius but I already feel close to him he's a lot like me I guess. We all stop chatting though when we see the castle so up close the moon making it glisten in the night and sending patterns of it into the lake. I smile without realising and it looks like everyone else does to. Utter silence fills the boat until we get to the bank where were directing inside by a woman who calls herself professor Mcgonagall in green robes looking informant and important with a tight bun on her head and her lips set in a straight thin stern line.

She takes us inside where everyone starts to whisper how beautiful and great it is and we walk up some stairs and in front of a door where she leaves us and I turn to Sirius and the lads.

"It's great right boys?"

Surprisingly Remus answers.

"Yer it's great I saw a painting of the inside in Hogwarts: A History the once but it looks even better in person just wait till you see the great hall, look up at the ceiling as soon as you go in."

I nod at him... So he's a book worm fine by me, sounds interesting.

I do as he asked, we all do as soon as we step in there we all look up all the ceiling. It's magnificent and we all start to clumsily trip and stumble as we try to watch the ceiling aswell as being pushed forward. It looks like a sky with stars glittering and shining illuminating the hole long hall with four tables. I instantly spot the red flags over at the table where I want sit. Realising my mouth is open I compose myself and confidently walk on forward towards the hat that my dad had told me about.

As soon as we all are in a cluster around the front with the other years watching us the hat starts to sing. Startling a few first years;

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your tops hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell brave of heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achive their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And you won't get in a flap!

You're safe in my hands(though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Everyone cheers but I just smile and notice Lily looking a bit confused and I wonder why. Then I think again, why should I care about her she's quite rude and her fiery red hair matches her fiery temper. Stop thinking about her James!

I turn back to the hat not listening to any of the sortings except gryffindor which I have to admit there are many.

One of the first I listen too though is Sirius as Mcgonagall shouts his name.

"Black, Sirius!" I watch him walk over to the chair and sit down grinning at me. I somehow see behind that though and know he's worrying I remembered my mother telling me about the blacks after he had told me about them being in slytherin. He seems to not want to be the same as all of them so much that I can't help but be proud even though i've only been friends for him for a few hours when the sorting hat screams out " gryffindor."

I watch as he moves to the benches and see his cousin that he had pointed out to me before on the slytherin table glare at him but he just grins bigger. When I turn around the next I hear is;

"Evans, Lily!" She breaths in and out camly and walks to the bench the sorting hat only seems to think for a second when... "Gryffindor." She jumps off and goes and sits next too Sirius.

Names jump out at me all for gryffindor and each one timidly goes to sit down.

"Longbottom, Frank!"

"Lupin, Remus!"

"McDonald, Mary!"

"Pettigrew, Peter!"

"Potter, James!" My name being called makes me jump and I walk to the chair dazy and scared I sit but fortunately the sorting is only halfway on may head when it bellows out "gryffindor." I go sit down smirking at Remus, Sirius and Peter.

"Price, Marlene!" Yes, I like Marlene she's my cousin, well most pre bloods really are related in some way but I'm proud to call her my cousin not just because she's a gryffindor but she's a nice person too, and good and quidditch.

"Prewette, Alice." She's the last of us so I turn to the boys.

"Well men looks like we're all in gryffindor-"

Sirius chides in "-yes, the best."

I continue "well I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

We all cheer and I smile.

Remus grins the most and I really start to think he had no friends. Lily though who had ended up squished between Sirius and Remus just shuffles in her seat.

She's so intriguing.

My attentions runs way from her again though as the next name is said "Severus Snape!" And her head whips around to the front taking her eyes from her plate and she flinches as "slytherin" is called out. I watch as she turns her eyes following him and then grimaces when she looks at him it's almost apologetic. He just gives her a small smile. I don't get how there friends it weird and kinda wrong after the whole enemy of house thing.

I blush as she realises I'm looking at her. I'm such a goon.

* * *

**Not sure if I like this chapter what do you lot think?**

**Feedback helps**

**Follow: Xxparamorex**


	2. Chapter 2 first year: first glances

**Hope you like this next chapter I quite like this story so far so...**

**Review, follow, favourite, anything.**

**Please help me write things you wants to see.**

* * *

(Lily's P.O.V)

I close my eyes and walk forward begging in my mind with my trolley in front containing everyone of my belongings;

Please don't crash, please walk through, please don't kill me!

But where the clang of stone against metal should be there is only silence and a weird feeling of something like water though I'm dry.

Slowly I let myself see where I am squinting first and then opening my eyes wide. Wow, everything is different, elaborate moving pictures cover the wall and busy children with trolleys surround me all looking busy and some lost. I see a child looking at something and I follow her gaze, in front of her is a sign but not a normal one, it says platform 9 and 3 quarters. Even though I was expecting this it comes as a surprise, somehow I couldn't picture it before and this makes it real, it's so impossible but right In front of me.

I try and tear my eyes away from the sign in order to not look like and idiot and I manage to when I see something strange. The biggest change from where I just was is the fact that where my boring black train should be sitting in its place is a startling red stream engine glistening in the sun. I stare at it in wonder and start to stumble towards it.

"Hey, you planning on moving or are you just gonna stand there with your mouth hanging open?"

A voice from behind me startles me out of my daydream state and then I scowl realising what the person had said, it was a boy that much I can tell. I scowl at his words and turn to make a retort.

"Excuse me?"

"If its alright with you I would like to get past but if you don't understand..."

"Who do you think you are?"

"Oh, I'm James. James Potter nice to meet you."

He holds out his hand in front of me but I just turn and walk into the train ignoring him, he was such a jerk! And so rude!

I find an empty compartment and sit down in the corner contemplating what just happened. Already I had found someone I hated at the school and I wasn't even there yet.

It seems that I don't belong anywhere, at my old school I used to be quite popular until Petunia told everyone I was a freak and as she was older they listened and now it looked like i will be an outcast here aswell. At least I have Severus, one friend is better than none.

I look out the window, part of my forehead being soothed by the cold hard glass as a single tear falls down my cheek. I wipe it away instantly with my jumper and force myself not to let another tear escape. I wouldn't cry no everts ever aloud to see me cry not even me really. I'm not one of those girls who puts there emotions on the end of their sleeves I hate that but I get it when some girls do, I guess that's just me.

As I start to sit up two people come in without asking and sit down laughing. I turn my head to look at them the one in the seat bench in front is, annoying to me, cute. He has nearly shoulder length shaggy black hair nearly covering his mysterious grey eyes that are oddly endearing. Not only that but he has sharp aristocratic features and he's quite tall for our age.

I turn even more and look at the boy across from him he is equally as cute and they look a lot like brothers. Maybe they are, they are sure acting like it. Jet black untidy hair covers his head but he makes it look cool which is annoying. He too has sharp features but not yet like the others. Horn rimmed square glasses cover his deep brown eyes.

They both turn at the same time towards me and I instantly regret even thinking the scruffy haired boy to be cute. I put more guards up than before and raise my eyebrows at them both the brown eyed boy is the first to talk.

"Your that daydreamy girl, right?"

"Don't call me that and have you two ever thought of knocking or asking before just walking into anywhere?"

The boy- James I think he said- opens his mouth but the shaggy haired boy smiles at me obviously thinking I'd melt, I'm not that easy.

"Hey I'm Sirius Black what's your name?"

"Evans. Lily Evans."

I then turn back to my window and I see from the corner of my eye Sirius raising an eyebrow and then shrugging. Whatever like I care.

Suddenly the door crashes open and I jump turning back in my seat. My eyes widen and I grin.

"Severus!"

He comes and sits in front of me being watched by James and Sirius and I jump up and hug him.

"Hey Lils!" He raps his arms around me then let's go and I go back and sit down again. He looks at me I'm so glad to see him even with his raggedy robes that he has already changed into and his greasy black hair.

"Lils seriously you better be in slytherin!"

"Slytherin? Why would Anyone want to be in slytherin?"

James voice startles me I had forgot about him and then Sirius laughs and James turns to him questionably.

"My whole family have been in slytherin mate."

"Oh great and I thought you were all right."

Sirius snickers.

"Yer well I'm going to try and break the tradition. I want to be in gryffindor!"

"Me too, man that's strong going for the slytherins enemy. It's bold."

"Yep, my family's going to be so disappointed"

His words reek of sarcasm. What is wrong with slytherins? If sev wants to be one then surely there good these boys are just bully's.

"Come on sev I don't like hanging around with arrogant toerags." I pull sev up and walk with my head high out the compartment hearing taunts directed at sev behind me things like "bye snivellus" and "have fun with your girlfriend."

I ignore it of cause and carry on walking until we get to the least filled compartment and I step in knocking first of cause.

"Hey, um, can we come in here our last compartments were full of idiots?" They all nod, smiling at me.

Their all girls, all three of them and I start chatting to them they seem really nice but sev doesn't seem to think so. He sits there crossed armed in the corner ignoring everything, even me.

I find out the girls in the compartment are called Mary McDonald, Marlene Price and Alice Prewette.

They are all very pretty and have such different personalities. Mary has gorgeous dark chocolate coloured hair straight and long making her round pace oddly sharp and her tanned skin look lighter. She's curvy and medium height, a little taller than me. She's funny but seems sensitive and hides behind those curls.

Marlene has a completely different character as she's loud, confident and sarcastic but in a good way. She has a bright smile and pale curly blonde hair and even paler skin with small roses of pink on her cheeks. She's slender and tall.

Finally Alice is the most different from the others she cowers and looks scared and timid. Very thin and small altogether petite. Alice and I are about the same height. She doesn't show her emotions and with her being so un-confident you would think she would hide with her hair like Mary but she doesn't instead she has very short cropped slightly spiky hair. It pronounces her sharp angular features.

One thing that is similar and the same about the three girls is that they all seem completely obsessed with boys.

I like these girls a lot. Maybe I will have more friends than I thought.

* * *

(James' (P.O.V)

The train comes to a halt and I usher Sirius over to my side of the train.

"Look at hogwarts, that's amazing."

It truly is everything about it pulses magic and power and we both stare at it in awe only really seeing it in pictures. I grin at Sirius and we rush out the compartment and off the train.

Once there something seems to be blocking my path and I look up. A very tall man stares down at me with a friendly look on his face and even though he looks like a giant I can't help but smile at him like an old friend. His hair and beard cover his face really only letting me look at his nose and his kind eyes.

Suddenly his voice booms out making me flinch slightly;

"Come on firs' years. On the boats now. Come on don' be so worried."

I stride towards a boat Sirius on my trail and plonk myself down inside it. As soon as we're both there we realise we have to wait for two more to get in and I see two lads i call them over and they look a bit timid.

I give them a confident smile and they sit down.

"Hey I'm James Potter and this is Sirius Black."

We shake their hands grinning and wait for a reply.

"Right well I'm Peter Pettigrew." The boy on the right answers first and I look at him he has brown whispy hair and is a bit chubby with quite rodenty features but seems ok, only a bit timid and small. I could get him a bit more confident. I mean what are friends for right?

I grin at him and nod as the other boy replies and I turn to him.

"Hi I'm, erm, Remus. Remus Lupin." He looks like quite a handsome fellow with sandy blonde hair and small features. He's tall and skinny just very aloof like he's got a secret. I guess everyone has those though, don't they so that's non of my business, I probably will try to figure it out though. He grins though when i shake his hand like he's never had a friend, well he will now, if he lets me be one.

We talk for a while like real friends. I don't know what it is about Sirius but I already feel close to him he's a lot like me I guess. We all stop chatting though when we see the castle so up close the moon making it glisten in the night and sending patterns of it into the lake. I smile without realising and it looks like everyone else does to. Utter silence fills the boat until we get to the bank where were directing inside by a woman who calls herself professor Mcgonagall in green robes looking informant and important with a tight bun on her head and her lips set in a straight thin stern line.

She takes us inside where everyone starts to whisper how beautiful and great it is and we walk up some stairs and in front of a door where she leaves us and I turn to Sirius and the lads.

"It's great right boys?"

Surprisingly Remus answers.

"Yer it's great I saw a painting of the inside in Hogwarts: A History the once but it looks even better in person just wait till you see the great hall, look up at the ceiling as soon as you go in."

I nod at him... So he's a book worm fine by me, sounds interesting.

I do as he asked, we all do as soon as we step in there we all look up all the ceiling. It's magnificent and we all start to clumsily trip and stumble as we try to watch the ceiling aswell as being pushed forward. It looks like a sky with stars glittering and shining illuminating the hole long hall with four tables. I instantly spot the red flags over at the table where I want sit. Realising my mouth is open I compose myself and confidently walk on forward towards the hat that my dad had told me about.

As soon as we all are in a cluster around the front with the other years watching us the hat starts to sing. Startling a few first years;

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your tops hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell brave of heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achive their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And you won't get in a flap!

You're safe in my hands(though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Everyone cheers but I just smile and notice Lily looking a bit confused and I wonder why. Then I think again, why should I care about her she's quite rude and her fiery red hair matches her fiery temper. Stop thinking about her James!

I turn back to the hat not listening to any of the sortings except gryffindor which I have to admit there are many.

One of the first I listen too though is Sirius as Mcgonagall shouts his name.

"Black, Sirius!" I watch him walk over to the chair and sit down grinning at me. I somehow see behind that though and know he's worrying I remembered my mother telling me about the blacks after he had told me about them being in slytherin. He seems to not want to be the same as all of them so much that I can't help but be proud even though i've only been friends for him for a few hours when the sorting hat screams out " gryffindor."

I watch as he moves to the benches and see his cousin that he had pointed out to me before on the slytherin table glare at him but he just grins bigger. When I turn around the next I hear is;

"Evans, Lily!" She breaths in and out camly and walks to the bench the sorting hat only seems to think for a second when... "Gryffindor." She jumps off and goes and sits next too Sirius.

Names jump out at me all for gryffindor and each one timidly goes to sit down.

"Longbottom, Frank!"

"Lupin, Remus!"

"McDonald, Mary!"

"Pettigrew, Peter!"

"Potter, James!" My name being called makes me jump and I walk to the chair dazy and scared I sit but fortunately the sorting is only halfway on may head when it bellows out "gryffindor." I go sit down smirking at Remus, Sirius and Peter.

"Price, Marlene!" Yes, I like Marlene she's my cousin, well most pre bloods really are related in some way but I'm proud to call her my cousin not just because she's a gryffindor but she's a nice person too, and good and quidditch.

"Prewette, Alice." She's the last of us so I turn to the boys.

"Well men looks like we're all in gryffindor-"

Sirius chides in "-yes, the best."

I continue "well I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

We all cheer and I smile.

Remus grins the most and I really start to think he had so friends. Lily though who had ended up squished between Sirius and Remus just shuffles in her seat.

She's so intriguing.

My attentions runs way from her again though as the next name is said "Severus Snape!" And her head whips around to the front taking her eyes from her plate and she flinches as "slytherin" is called out. I watch as she turns her eyes following him and then grimaces when she looks at him it's almost apologetic. He just gives her a small smile. I don't get how there friends it weird and kinda wrong after the whole enemy of house thing.

I blush as she realises I'm looking at her. I'm such a goon.

* * *

**Not sure if I like this chapter what do you lot think?**

**Feedback helps**

**Follow: Xxparamorex**


	3. Year1: dorms with friends

**This is the next chapter don't know if I'll carry on if I don't start getting follows and stuff because there is no point.**

**Let me know if your reading. **

**Forgot to do this for my last chapter:**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JKR sadly, so only plot and maybe some OC's are mine.**

* * *

(Lily's P.O.V)

Once the best dinner i have ever eaten finishes which consists of chicken, mash, peas and chocolate gateau -yum- with a drink I have never had before called pumpkin juice which I find delicious we get taken to our dooms by prefects.

I want to be a prefect so I focus on how they act but get distracted when the stairs I'm walking on start to move. Yes, move. It scares me to death and I nearly fall but to my annoyance potter catches me and then smirks.

"Watch it Lily."

"It's Evans to you Potter." I snarl at him and move away from his grip on me which I hate to admit was kind of warm and strong and nice and...

Lily no you don't think like that he's a bully and he's so arrogant.

I carry on walking up the steps more carefully this time but they don't moveable we gradually get to a portrait where a big woman sits in a flowing white roman dress. The prefect who's name I now know as Timothy Brown tells us to listen and remember what he says. He calls out clearly "magica ludus!"

Of course I listen intently engraving it in my mind he explains the password will change every so often and the prefect at the time will tell the rest of us and we can't tell the other students out of gryffindor.

When we walk in everyone sighs at how pleasant it is a hot fire burns surrounded by comfy red chairs and notices cover the walls. The who room is walm and welcoming there is bookcases and places to study. I can already tell where my place will be; the armchair in front of the fire will soon be claimed.

We are taken upstairs then and taken to a separate hallway from the boys. I walk into my room and place my back on the bed next a small window seat. Again the room is filled with red and homey colours and there are four poster beds with curtains for privacy. I smile at the room as a hole and sit down on the bed as three girls come giggling in the room.

I stand up straight quickly and look them then sigh happily. My roommates are the ones on the train and they all grin at me. Marlene chooses the bed to the right of mine and Alice chooses the left with Mary next to her. We all seem to night fight over the beds which is good.

Marlene turns to us all, "so, girls what are you all?"

"Excuse me?" I ask in a rude voice, what is she meaning by this?

"Sorry that came out a bit rude didn't it I meant to say what blood status are you for example I'm a pure blood."

I think this over, I thought it didn't matter she must only be curious I guess. Alice speakers up first.

"Well I'm a half blood, what about you Mary?"

"Oh, I'm muggle born."

"Cool, me too!" I suddenly speek up.

"Well since that's covered look what I've got." Marlene pulls a back from her bed and opens it revealing loads of sweets and pouring them into the middle of the floor she sits down cross legged and we follow suite making a circle.

"Where did you get all this stuff I've never seen them before?

"There wizard sweets my dear Mary I got them from from honeydukes."

"What's honeydukes?" I ask and she looks at me incredulously.

"Oh my innocent Lily, I have so much to teach you" and she explains in so much description about what honeydukes is and makes Mary and I try every single sweet there is. I can't wait to go to hogsmead.

* * *

"So onto more important things. Any boys catching your eye. How about you Mary?" Mary blushes at Alice's question and we all listen intently.

"We'll there's two or maybe three. That sounds bad right? Well anyway it's them boys who were hanging around together I think they're called James, Sirius and Remus."

I start and cringe at her. "I'd say don't even think about Potter and Black they're really mean and quite arrogant but Remus is ok I guess I haven't really talked to him." She just shrugs but Marlene speaks up.

"Actually Lily, James is my cousin he's ok just give him a chance." I nod but I really can't stand him. I notice Alice is frowning and I raise my eyebrows at her.

"Ok, well please don't get mad at me Mary, nor you Lily but I don't think Sirius would go out with you anyway" she starts to speak quicker as Mary look mad. "It's not like your not pretty, you are it's just he's a pure blood and some are nice and don't mind muggleborns like Marlene but I mean Sirius is a Black his whole family thinks of them as scum-"

"Wait Alice" Marlene interjects. "It's just that i spoke too James before I came to the dorm and he said that Sirius basically hates his family, he doesn't believe any of that stuff he's completely denying them. Their voldermort followers but he won't be one he refuses its one of the bravest things I've ever seen someone do."

I'm so confused I have to speak up even though they all seem to be dreamy about Sirius I don't get any of it.

"Sorry guys but I didn't think it mattered what blood status you are Severus told me it didn't matter and who is voldermort?" They all look at me like I've grown horns and Alice is the first to speak.

"You don't know who voldermort is?" I shake my head. "We'll I don't know why Severus told you that but you need to know a lot of people mainly slytherins are going to criticise you here they might call you a mud blood, the worst thing a wizard can call someone. Voldermort is a wizard with extreme power and followers called death eaters, a lot of slytherins have family who possibly are one. Voldermort the one who decided muggleborns are wrong, that they should be wiped out. Even some half blood like me are believed wrong. Many people are being killed already so you need to be careful and you may have seen inconspicuous deaths on the muggle news that the death eaters killing people. I don't know what to tell you Lily, you and your parents are going to be in danger and I can't make that better but one thing i can tell you is that hogwarts is the safest place for you."

I blink once everything is too much. Why would Sev lie to me like that he can't get away with it and I will confront him. But maybe it's because he was trying to keep me safe and happy and not worried. He did it for me. I won't argue with him about this or even mention it. I need Sev, now more than ever.

I clear my eyes and smile at them letting them know I am done with the subject I can talk about it later. I just need to clear my mind.

Mary saves me "so back to Remus, don't you think he's ruggedly handsome?"

I smile at her in gratitude, she already knows me well.

* * *

James' (P.O.V)

When I first set my eyes on my dorm I was the first one in there so I claimed my favourite. One that was closest to the bathroom and the longest away from the door. Sure I like to get out the door first but it's better to get to the bathroom first.

My dorm mates arrive and I'm happy with them, they're the boys from before Sirius, Peter and Lupin. I smile at Sirius but he glare at me. "I wanted the one next to the bathroom." He crosses he arms but I just laugh at him.

"Go to the one next me then."

He does but grudgingly and Remus takes the one next to him and then Peter. There is still one left though but no kid, no other room-mate. Remus' bed is closest to the window seat and he instantly sits there reading after unpacking. I walk over to him and he smiles at me when he sees me.

"You alright James, need anything?"

"Nah, just wondering what your reading." He closes the book over his finger that marks the page and shows me the cover. "It's a transfiguration book."

"Wow your reading it before we have to read it?"

He grimaces but explains. "Well there a lot more interesting that normal wizard books and look at this way I know more than anyone in this dorm at the moment about transfiguration." I nod my head at him and walk away letting him carry on but he stops me.

"Hey, James thanks for being nice to me no one normally is."

"Anytime mate, anytime."

We move to the middle of the floor as it gets later and after we change. We decide to just talk and I wanted to talk about some stuff.

"So lads, what are we getting up too this year?" Sirius asks the exact same thing as I am thinking and I'm the first to reply.

"Well any of you into pranking?" Sirius nods vigorously but Peter and Remus look at each other uncertainly. Peter turns back to us. "Well James won't that get us into trouble or something?"

"Not if we're careful, I don't intend to get any of us in trouble I'm not like that just have fun. Isn't that what were supposed to do as kids. Make mistakes, get into trouble and all that. Remus I can already tell is clever so can help with the dynamics of it now it can work and all that. Peter could be a great distraction make some havoc and me and Sirius can bring the plan I can already tell he's kind of dubious."

Sirius frowns at me, "hey" but then his forehead increases and a gin comes to his face instead. "But is is kind of true I've already got a plan." I nod at him clapping his back, "so you in boys?"

They start to nod then Remus puts his hand in the middle and we all follow suite. "We're all in this together right? No one gets left behind." Remus smirks then speaks up again. "So I was thinking after our first couple of lessons we will know some stuff so next week if we know enough we can add magic to the plan."

I'm surprised at Remus but I wasn't going to complain we were all already coming together as a group just like we should.

"Ok" Sirius pulls back his hand. "So what about the girls at this school? Peter you got your eye on anyone?"

Peter flinches and looks anxious before admitting. "Um, just some girl in ravenclaw I don't even know her name."

"Boring! Remus what about you, you seen any foxy ladies in gryffindor?" Peter looks relieved that the attention isn't on him anymore but Remus admits with a little more confidence straightening up, hey maybe I was growing on him already.

"Well that hole dorm is alright isn't it. You know McDonald, Price, Prewette and Evans."

They were all very pretty, definitely the prettiest in our year but no one will be able to tell who is the best for years and then I realise who one of the names belong too.

"Wait right there Remus, Price is my cousin, non of you start crushing on her till you get permission from me."

Sirius laughs at me and I scowl at me. "Wow James never thought if you to be so overprotective."

"Shove it Sirius." But they all start to laugh then and I start to get up.

Sirius pulls me down. "Oh come on James forgive us were so sorry." He says it pouting and I hit him on the back of the head as I sit down.

"Oi what was that for?"

"I really hate you, you know that?"

"Nope you love me really." Then an evil grin comes on to his face and he jumps at me and I fall back onto the floor "Sirus!"

Then too more collide with me leaving me flat on the floor.

"Get off me. All of you. I can't breath." Sirius laughs, "not until you admit you don't hate me." I struggle but in the end I give up after they just snicker at me.

"Fine, fine I don't hate you.

As one they all jump off me but as I try to move they run after me and I jump on my bed. Sirius' voice makes me lift my head. "Seriously James if you were trying to get us into bed with you, you just had to ask." I can't help laughing then and all I can think is that these are the boys I was looking for this is going to be a great year. Fiery red hair and what Remus admitted comes to my mind and before I go to sleep I talk to them all one last time.

"Lads I think I know who our first prank will be on..."

* * *

**Follow: Xxparamorex**


	4. Chapter 4 year 1: school and hexes

**Hey so if your reading this let me know, it helps. **

**Disclaimer: not JKR, I want to be, but I'm not. Plot is mine and any OC's**

* * *

(Lily's P.O.V)

Gryffindor Timetable:

Monday:9:05am – 3.25pm

1st Period: Charms 9.05- 9.55 with Huffelpuff

2nd Period: Flying 9.55- 10.45 with Ravenclaw

Break 10.45- 11.00

3rd Period: Potions 11.05- 11.55 with Slytherin

4th Period: Potions 11.55- 12.45 with Slytherin

Lunch 12.45- 13.45

5th Period: History of Magic 13.45- 14.40 with Huffelpuff

6th Period: History of Magic 14.40- 15.25 with Huffelpuff

Tuesday:9:05am – 3.25pm

1st Period: Herbolgy 9.05- 9.55 with Slytherin

2nd Period: Herbolgy 9.55- 10.45 with Slytherin

Break 10.45- 11.00

3rd Period: Defence against the dark arts 11.05- 11.55 with Huffelpuff

4th Period: history of magic 11.55- 12.45 with Ravenclaw

Lunch 12.45- 13.45

5th period: Charms 13.45- 14.40 with Huffelpuff

6th Period: Transfiguration 14.40- 15.25 with Slytherin

Wednesday:9:05am – 1:00-am

1st Period: History of magic 9.05- 9.55 with Ravenclaw

2nd Period: Flying 9.55- 10.45 with Ravenclaw

Break10.45- 11.00

3rd period: Defence against the dark arts 11.05- 11.55 with Huffelpuff.

* * *

The girls and I run to our first class on a Monday morning after non of us had remembered last night to put an alarm on or anything and now without breakfast we run. We all get taunts from older kids along the way and warnings from the prefects but we do make it but we are late.

We walk in heads down and mutter apologies to our professor he sighs but lets us off as its our first day. The girls spread out and move across the class quicker than me and I realise the only space left is next potter. I walk over grudgingly dropping my back on the floor and slamming my books ink and quill onto the table that I would be sharing with James. "Temper, temper Evans." Potters annoying voice comes from beside me as I plonk myself on the seat but I just turn to the front ignoring him.

I now look at the professor for the first time as when I had my head down I couldn't see him. His appearance surprises me. He's vey small at the height of a tall 5 year old with a wrinkled face and a ironically shaped, twirling moustache. He wears very bright green robes and somehow pulses power.

"My name is professor Flitwick and I will be teaching you charms. I expect all of you to concentrate as it is your first lesson. But don't you think you start to slack off in any of my later classes either. Today I'm going to teach you the Levitation charm. There is a feather on the table between you and your partner. Now to move this feather you need to speak the incantation that is -repeat after me- Wingardium Leviosa." Everyone does as there asks and when Flitwick seems pleased he carries on.

"Ok so you know how to say it but you now need to know how to perform it. Move your wand in a motion that would be described as a swish and a flick. Do it with me. Swish and a flick. Do not say the incantation with it just yet."

Everyone practices and I find the movement easy and natural like its deep in my blood. Which it probably is. After many tries of this Flitwick finally let's us start on the feather.

"Lady's first?" Potter asks me.

"No, actually you go first." He just nods at me and starts to perform he say the incantation perfect but then instead of a swish and a flick he does a swish and a jab. This is obvious when the feather start to move but only a little then droops back down.

"Your doing it wrong." I tell him and I do try to say it nicely but a flash of annoyance crosses his face and I can tell he doesn't like to be wrong or corrected. "You think your so good then you have a go."

"Potter I wasn't trying to-"

"Just have a go, unless your too scared." He cuts me off and then annoys me. I will never pass down a challenge and this will be the first time I ever do magic at all It's a way to see whether I'm good."

I breath in and out and the. Clear my throat saying the incantation loud and clear then moving the wand with my wrist not my hand. I move the wand Down and around then flicking my wrist like I'm doing a tick. Instantly the feather makes its way into the air guided by me. I move it from side to side and that is when professor Flitwick comes round to are desk.

"Well done miss-"

"Evans" I supply.

"Yes miss Evans, your doing very well the first one to master it. Very good."

I nod at him great fully and then turn to Potter as he walks away. "Do you want me to help?" He nods slowly and I show him that it's only a tiny thing he did wrong and how I know remember it as doing a tick at the end. Just before the bell rings he masters it. He's still one of the first to do so, so I know we will be doing it next lesson too which I don't mind. Any kind of magic is great to me.

Before the end of class Flitwick stops everyone and faces us." So today you have started to learn levitation and I will tell you that throughout this year in charms you will learn the softening spell, the fire charm and the dancing charm where you will make a pineapple dance across your desk. Finally for homework I want you to practice the spell if you have not learnt it and for everyone I want you to read the section about the levitation spell in the standard book of spells (grade 1.) Other than that you are dismissed."

I walk out the door of the class elevated I'm so happy that at least I'm good at charms if I won't be in anything else. "Evans, wait up" the unmistakeable voice comes from behind me and I turn and stop and suddenly he's bumped it to me knocking me over. "Sorry, sorry didn't think you'd stop."

"What do you want potter?"

"I want a lot of things actually but at this particular moment I just want to say thank you for teaching me that."

I nod at him accepting it, surprised. "Ok well if you don't mind I've got to get to class."

"It's my class too I can walk you if you don't mind." He doesn't wait for an answer but just carries on walking and talking beside me. "How has your first lesson been?"

"Um, it was good the first time I've ever properly used magic-"

"Really? I wouldn't have thought so your really good."

"Thanks, I guess-" He stops me before I can say anymore and I silently realise we have reached the classroom and we step inside where most of the class are already seated.

"I'm good at most other subjects you know? My dad teached me some stuff before I came here probably just having and off day I guess that's why I couldn't do it before you." He swipes a hand through his hair which only annoys me more.

"God potter you are so arrogant!"

"It's merlin actually."

"What?."

"Well wizards say merlin not god."

"Seriously, are you trying to infuriate me more? Is there not one minute of the day where you can act like a normal person. It's like you think everyday is Potters day." I feel myself go red and hate myself for it.

"Aww, are you jealous Evans?"

"What in merlins name would I be jealous of you about?"

"Well how about how talented I am?"

The professor comes in then cutting of my retort and i go and sit down next to Mary at my cauldron. "Ok class I'm professor Slughorn and today we are going to produce a cure for boils potion. Please get ingredients from the cupboard and read the instructions from the board then start brewing."

Slowly the fumes start to calm me somehow and as I concentrate my temper starts to evaporate and decrease. I enjoy making potions I find and Slughorn seem to think I'm good at it. He comes over at the end of class when everyone's finished and more than a few accidents have happens and speaks to me.

"Lily dear I think your going to become a fine young potion maker."

I can't help but grin after that and as I walk out there is a new spring to my step that not even me being angry at potter can dampen.

Lessons after lessons come everyone I enjoy and I start to know what I'll be doing for the year.

With potions we will next be learning how to brew a forgetfulness potion which I can't wait to do.

In History of Magic, we will learn various names and dates, including Emeric the Evil, Uric the Oddball, the Warlock's Convention of 1709, various goblin rebellions, the inventor of the self-stirring cauldron, and the uprise of Elfric the Eager.

In Herbology I will study study various plants and fungi, such as Dittany and Devil's snare; it is in that class that we will first use the fire charm.

There is one thing I can't wait to do and that one thing is proving James Potter wrong.

* * *

(James' P.O.V)

(Wednesday)

3rd period: Defence against the dark arts 11.05- 11.55 with Huffelpuff

Lunch 12.45- 13.45

4th period: Potions 13.45- 14.40 with Slytherin

5th period: Potions 14.40- 15.25 with Slytherin

6th period: astronomy 12.00-1.00 with Ravenclaw

Thursday:9:05am – 1.00

1st Period: Charms 9.05- 9.55 with Huffelpuff

2nd Period: Transifguration 9.55- 10.45 with Slytherin

Break 10.45- 11.00

3rd Period: History of magic 11.05- 11.55 with Huffelpuff

4th Period: history of magic 11.55- 12.45 with Huffelpuff

Lunch 12.45- 13.45

5th period: Flying 14.40- 15.25 with Ravenclaw

6th period: astronomy 12.00-1.00 with Ravenclaw

Friday 9:05am – 3.25pm

1st Period: History of Magic 9.05- 9.55 with Huffelpuff

2nd Period: Defence against the dark arts 9.55- 10.45 with Huffelpuff

Break 10.45- 11.00

3rd Period: Herbology 11.05- 11.55 with Slytherin

4th period: Herbolgy 11.55- 12.45 with Slytherin

Lunch 12.45- 13.45

5th Period: Charms 13.45- 14.40 with Huffelpuff

6th Period: Transfiguration 14.40- 15.25 with Slytherin.

* * *

So my first real argument with Lily was entertaining to say the least but now she's been trying to avoid me constantly. It's annoying and stupid but I get it she hates me, I don't really particularly like her either.

I can't wait form the prank and I know what it is now after we just learnt it and I will tell the boys at break and it can be done at dinner. I don't know what our first pranks gonna be like but it's got to be good and it will be if we all get it right.

Classes have been awesome, better than I have been expecting and I can't wait to learn all the new magic. It's going to be great for the pranks. Obviously though I focus in defence against the dark arts and any lesson that will help make me an auror which is most of them.

In Transfiguration i have to make complex notes, and then after that you learn the spells the first one being a spell to turn a match into a needle then a mouse into snuffbox spell, and then finally the switching spell.

In Astronomy, a class i don't really pay attention to is were students observe the sky with their telescopes, learning the names of the stars and the movements of the planets; they also learn about the moons of Jupiter.

My favourite class, defence and against the dark arts is where we have learnt about the Curse of the Bogies, the Knockback Jinx, and different ways to treat werewolf bites which Remus seemed to find oddly interesting.

Finally first years also learn the basic commands to give to their Broomsticks ; they also learn fundamental tricks and tips for riding. Of course I already know this because of the fact that I was taught to fly very well before school and I'm determined to try out for quidditch.

Homework isn't even that bad for our first year really it's just reading which I find ok in the books everything I can find out helps me. Plus the pieces of writing if there is any is always at the most ten inches. The rest of it is only practicing and it's always fun to practice magic.

Break finally roles over and I describe what prank I want to do to the guys and am applauded and given high fives and pats on the back bye them. They love the idea and quickly prepare for it.

At dinner I follow Peter unknown to him under my invisibility cloak who is the distraction. He walks down the halls and to the main hall and walks straight towards the one who is going to be pranked. He taps the girl on the shoulder and as she turns around the face of Lily Evans comes to view.

I watch as Peter speaks his lines and is have to say I'm proud of him for remembering;

"Hey Lils, I can call you Lily right?"

"Of course you can Peter it's not like you've ever been an idiot to me like James is, even though you hang around with him."

"Ok thanks, can you help me Lily? It's just that these older guys, they put my homework on the top of one of the really high bookcases in gryffindor common room and I thought you might get it as I told want to keep the teachers any busier than they are. And plus your the best at the levitating charm and you could get it whereas I can't do it yet. I thought you'd be nicest out of anyone."

"Yep I'll help you Peter, anytime just ask. I'll help you with the charm some time soon as well if you want." She stands up smiling at him. "Well, lead the way."

Peter does and they soon end up at the portrait hole were I pretend to walk down the steps from the dorm to Sirius and Remus like I'd never been away. I'm not ready to reveal the secret that is my cloak yet. We get ready hiding behind the bookcase as Peter directs Lily to it;

"Which bookcase Pete?"

"Um, that one over there by the fireplace." She smiles at him and walks towards it she starts to pull out her wand but before she can four jinxes hit her all at once the same one. The bat bogey hex. It covers her in green goo and somehow because of the force of it binds her to the spot. The perfect prank nearly finished.

Right on cue we start to hear people coming and run up the stairs falling in fits of laughter as we hear gasps downstairs.

"Ok I admit that was fun we have to do another." Remus' words surprise me again but makes me happy because he seems to be letting himself go more. Letting himself be happy.

The last thing the we all hear before or laughs drain out anything from the common room is a loud shout from a particular redheads who seems to have come to of her frozen state;

"Potter, I'm going to kill you!"

* * *

**Review, follow, favourite, anything. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Follow: Xxparamorex**


	5. Year1: new friends and jinxes

**_I never know what to put in these author notes so I'm just going to say let me know if your reading with a review._**

**_Disclaimer: I am not JKR don't rub it in._**

* * *

(Sirius' P.O.V)

I step out the portrait from the gryffindor common room laughing as I watch our most recent prank. James, Remus, Peter and I required a flying frisbee that is now spinning around the common room. Every piece of parchment is on the air, ink pots are spilt on the floor and kids everywhere of all years are running away from the frisbee trying to get out of its way. The best thing that's happening though is that no one can stop it even the prefects.

I have had to quit the prank for a while as I'm completely stupid. I've left my stupid books in charms and I have to go get them before some idiot steels them. So now I'm walking away from one of the best pranks we've done and left my hysterical friends coiling over with laughter in the corner completely unharmed and spotless. We had put a charm on the frisbee so it doesn't attack us-were not complete idiots- and stayed the furthest away from and table hence being away from ink and parchment.

I close the portrait and retreat away from it but don't get very far when the obnoxious voice of the lady in the painting speaks, " where do you think your going at this time? It's nearly time for bed and my common room is wreck you should be helping. But let me guess you and your little friends caused it didn't you?"

I sigh but don't turn around, standing on the spot. "That is a lot of questions. How about I answer all of them at once." I turn putting a finger on my chin now in a mock look of thinking. "How about its for me to know and you to not find out. I'll see you later my lady." I smirk at her and start to walk again and my smirk turns in to a grin as she calls out to me for a last time. "Sirius just remember I could tell Dumbledor that its you, or even change my password while your gone and you won't be able to get in. I like to see you sleeping on the floor." I know all it will take to make me like her again in some light flirting so I just continue on my walk towards class.

I hum a unknown tune as I reach the last corridor that leads to the class and I can hear whispering. Abruptly I stop the humming and slowly look around the corner where I see slytherins. They look suspicious but that's all I can tell I don't even know which ones there are yet because I don't get a good look when one of them nearly sees me and I duck back around the wall. I content myself with being able to hear them.

"Snape-" isn't that Evans' friend? "-he wants you too join him."

"Who?"

"The dark lord of cause. Your one of us now and you know you want to be a follower just like your parents. They will be so proud of you. What do you say."

I hold my breath waiting for his answer. "I don't know why do I have to choose now?"

"Because he needs you now. Think about it Severus, your family will be safe and so will you. I can tell you love the dark arts all you ever do is read about the unforgivables. All he needs is a little favour, like and initiation and then when you leave hogwarts he'll make you a death eater from the start."

I frown not letting myself get distracted. "What do I need to do?"

I stupidly get mad and kick my foot into the rock solid wall, great work genius! And I cry out in pain. Suddenly there's silence and I wonder if they've heard me when I hear muffled whispers and shuffling footsteps Going away from me, they must think I'm a teacher or not worth the trouble ever way I'm slightly affended.

I can't hear them anymore and take a look around the corner when I'm certain there not there. They're not and I sigh happily turning back the way I'd come as they'd gone further down the way to charms so ill just have to my stuff tomorrow, some nosey bastards better not get it.

Through all my thinking I hadn't seen the people blocking the way I was trying to come smirking at me. I smile thinking they must just think I'm someone else but they all start to glare at me. I seem to have a sudden urge to go get my book heck maybe the slytherins will be nice there's a first time for everything isn't there?

I swivel on the balls of my feet and start to speed walk.

"Sirius, where are you going?" I can't even tell who these people are yet but I answer anyway maybe then they'll back off.

"Just gonna go get-"

"Flipendo!" I hear from behind me cutting me off and I feel myself turning and pain shoots through my arm as I collide with the wall all I can think is that it is quite rude to cut people off when there being nice. I open one eye, my seances coming back and see them standing all around me holding there wands that are pointed at me. Five to one and not only are there more of them but two of them are older than me and know more spells. I can tell who they are now, There's Jessica Cane, Astrid Lee who are in Ravenclaw and Nicholas Thompson in Hufflepuff all in my year and then Archer Keaton-a Ravenclaw-and Olive Thornton -in Hufflepuff- who are both forth year. Olive is the first to speak.

"How long did you think it would take for us all to realise that you really support voldermort Sirius, you may be able to trick your little friends but not us. Your a Black Sirius we all know what your family is like."

I don't get why there being like this, I've always tried to show that I'm not like my family. When did this rumour start. Whatever Sirius keep yourself together and give them a come back.

"Look if your jealous of my dashing good looks and great hair well then I don't know what to do about the faces but I'd be more than willing to let you borrow my shampoo and share a few tips."

They look at me in confusion but Olive thinks of something. "Colovaria!" She shouts while pointing her wand at my head and I see a red light. I throw my hands to my hair it all seems to be there. "What did you just do to my hair?" She laughs at me. "I just coloured it green like a certain house you should really be in."

The laughs die down after a while and I keep my hands covering my head. "I don't know what you all want!" I yell at them, they'd messed with my hair now this was personal, my perfect hair, ruined!

"Cut the crap Sirius, we just saw you with the slytherins."

"I was spying on them!"

Archer speaks up for the first time now. "Come on now Olive, what are we going to do to him? Something that should be done to them, all of the Blacks with there evil blood."

He smirks at me and I duck down hunching in on myself what else am I supposed to do there's too many and i can't fight alone.

I start to lose hope as all of the wands raise making them point at my chest right at my heart. I'm going to die.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

I wince waiting for myself to move into the air but it never comes and I look up.

I should have realised who's the voice actually was and as I look down the hallway I see the figure of Lily Evans with her wand high in the air. She was the one who cast the charm and perfectly I might add. Archer hovers in the air as the others watch him and then Lily, little Lily, seemingly innocent and unviolent Lily lowers her wand like a whip slashing it down so Archer falls to the floor and you can hear the smash of the impact and he looks, for now out cold.

Lily looks fumingly at the other four but Olive seems unfazed.

"Why are you helping him Lily, think about it he's with the ones you call your kind mud bloods were protecting you helping you."

"What, and you thought attacking Sirius would solve it? Yes he's arrogant and a toe rag but he's one of the bravest people I've ever known. You say you think judging people by there blood is wrong but your doing the exact same thing to Sirius treating him by his family's blood, think about that. You don't know Sirius or what he's been through. Heck, I don't claim to either. Sirius is a mystery but I know and you should too that he's nothing like he's family and you have no right to treat him like he's done something wrong. Your acting just like the death eaters."

"Lily we-"

"No don't even try it I'm don't with you. Go now or I swear to merlin that I will hex you into oblivion. And if you think I can't then I'd like to refer you to your little friend over there, the one that still hasn't woken up."

They all run off even the forth year and I can't help but laugh which brings Lily's attention to me.

"Are you alright Sirius?"

"Yer I'm great now thank you. You didn't have to do that you know."

"No Sirius you needed help and I'll be there for anyone who needs it. You didn't deserve what they did to you. I've never believed that your blood makes you who you are. It's what you can do and the choices you make. Obviously I think your doing something amazing defying you family it is truly very brave."

I can't help my self, I run towards her picking her off the ground in a tight hug and she hugs me back after a second of surprise.

"Thank you Lily you don't know how much I've needed to hear that." I feel her smile into my shoulder. "Anytime Sirius." She lets go of me for a second looking me in the eye. "Seriously Sirius-no pun intended- i will be her for you." It'll her back into a hug.

"Does this mean were friends then."

"Yes you doofus of course were friends you can even call me Lily that is a very special privilege. And you don't have to act around me like we're friends but we can be there for each other spend time with each other I know what your friends can be idiots so..."

"Lily you know your the best right?" I can't believe this girl is like she can read my mind!

"I do, yes." I let out a chuckle but she carries on. "I do have some bad news for you, your gonna have to hide you hair in a hat or something the green will last for a couple of days. At least she didn't use the curse or you'd have it forever or until she uses the counter curse and I don't think she's very willing to do that."

"Well then it's a good thing I carry a hat around isn't it and it won't look weird because its a gryffindor one."

"You are so strange Sirius."

I realise where we are, in front of the great halls doors and I stop Lily. Hadn't even realised that we had walked it was all so natural and simple with Lily we are good as friends.

"By the way Sirius I won't tell them."

"Tell them what?."

"I won't tell them I saved your butt because I know that people can tease you for that, you know having a girl save you and I think you've had enough teasing for one day." I grin at her. "Seriously Lily you get me already." I turn to open the doors.

"Sirius?"

"Yer Lils?" I turn to her and she tightly hugs me around the waist before letting go, "What was that for?" I ask and she shrugs, "I don't know, just returning a hug I guess and I don't know when the next time will be when we can be like this."

I frown, I'd miss this so much now. "Lils we will make time I promise." An idea comes to mind. "But for now do you wanna have a little fun?"

She pulls back eyebrow raised, "what are you implying Sirius?" I snigger at her. "No, silly Lily not like that, just listen ok?"

* * *

"Okay you ready Lily?" She nods at me. "Yep, do I look angry enough?" I look at her but she just looks mildly annoyed. "Try this Lily, think of James." She does and even her eyes sparkle with anger. "Wow you really hate him don't you?"

She looks up at me evaluating her answer. "No not really I just dislike him but he just makes me so frustrated and angry all the time."

"I can see that Lils and I know he can be annoying but you should try and give him a chance."

"It's funny Sirius because someone told me the first day of the school year to give both of you a chance. And giving you a chance was a great idea."

"Who may I ask told you this?"

"Marlene actually."

"Oh really well take her advice and mine. I'm nearly sure she's your friend with blonde hair right?" Lily nods. "Well then I might just have to call her into a broom cupboard one of these days."

She looks at me shocked. She's never seen this side of me."Sirius why am I even your friend. That is very naughty at Marlene isn't like that... Ok maybe she can be sometimes but don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Your friends with me because you love me and can't bare to be apart from me for very long because I am to attractive. And no by the way I do not have a girlfriend that was just another girl who happened to be by a cupboard at a time and now she has turned into a stalker."

She sighs and hits me the. Opens the doors instantly shouting at me and resuming her angry face.

"For the love of merlin Sirius can't you not act serious for one second!"

"Excuse me Lily but I'd like to inform you that I really am Sirius."

"Oh. My. Merlin you are insufferable and an idiot. Can you please for once stop playing a prank on my every time you see me?"

"Can't promise that luv." She makes the way to the table and our groups of friends seem to be sitting opposite each other. She sits down and turns to Alice. "Why are you sitting with this prats?" Alice puts her hands up obviously believing Lily anger, she is pretty good. "Sorry Lily they came and sat there, I think James wanted to talk to Marlene." Lily nods slumping down. She probably is angry she has to sit by him really.

We pretend to argue together but everyone else seems to do it for real but sometimes the girls seem to falter and be nice sometimes though, maybe they just do it for Lily. One day I'll ask I can ask Lily anything now.

When we do finally leave I speak to Lily one last time.

"So Lily flower are going to miss me."

"Don't calm me that, I told you it's Evans."

"Ok bye tiger-Lily!"

"Not that one either. Peter, Remus please take your dog out of the hall and teach it to behave. Potter I won't even bother asking you to it will make him worse."

I stride out of the hall but before I do I turn back and wink at Lily and she sticks her tongue out playfully but somehow she does it without anyone noticing.

Only when I get out of the hall do I realise I haven't said a word to lily about Severus.

* * *

(Lily's P.O.V)

I walk out of the hall happy which everyone is weirded out by after what happened with all the boys. Weirdly Potter hasn't said a word to me when normally it would be us too instead of Sirius and I. Already I'm starting to care about Sirius as much as I do about Mary, Marlene and Alice and they're my best friends next to Severus of course.

Severus is my best friend of all. My first wizard friend. We still talk a lot and as it ps getting nearer to the end of year the only thing I'm getting excited about, about that is that I'll be spending s much time with Sev.

The end of the day comes and I decide to send a message to Sev as we always do when we want to meet and I strap the piece of parchment I'd quickly written on to my tawny owls leg. Her names Aries I gave her name for how a person who is Aries in the muggle world is described for example people who are Aries don't take orders well and like to get there way there optimistic, moody and childish but also very enthusiastic. This is everything Aries is, hence the name.

Many people because of this would think me stupid for having and owl like she is but I love her anyway she doesn't like we ordering her but that doesn't mean she won't do what you ask if you ask it nicely. She's loyal to me and protective.

I send Aries off and get a reply 5 minutes later.

Dear Lily,

I'll meet you in the library. I need to get a DADA book. Five minutes

Love

Severus

I smile and pass Aries a treat and let her go flying.

It doesn't take me long to get to the library but when I do Sev is still there before me. "Hey Sev." He turns around grinning and opens his arms for a hug I run into them and smile int his chest.

"I missed you." He tells me and I chuckle. "Sev you saw me a few days ago."

"That was too long."

"Right, of course."

"Lils?"

"Yer?"

"Why do you hang around with Potter and his friends? Their idiots." I sigh getting annoyed and pull back from him stepping away a bit.

"I don't hang around with him he jinxes me all the time. It's not my fault he basically follows me."

"Fine then but what about the girls you hand around with too they act like they won the world."

"Severus Snape don't you ever talk about my friend like that you can not choose who I'm spending time with-"

"I'm not-" my tempers too high now and I carry on not listening. "-if you are then you need to look at the people you hang around with. I mean all of them are planning on becoming death eaters." By now the librarian- Madam Prince- is frowning at the increasing loudness but I really could not care less.

"See you don't even deny it Sev what am I supposed to think?"

"That's it both of you out of my library this is not a place for arguing." Madam Prince screeches out at us and escort us out the door. I start to walk away form Sev but he calls me back. "Lily please, are we still friends? I. Sorry ok it's just that whenever I see Potter and his friends they always jinx me too it's because I'm friends with you." This startles me why are they targeting him too it isn't fair.

"We're best friends Sev always and I'm sorry there being mean to you ok. I just worry. I'll see you later Severus I need to cool off."

Potter is so dead!

* * *

(James' P.O.V)

Peter, Sirius, Remus and I all sit In the common room in the sea by the fire.

"Remus do you remember the prank on Snivellus we need to do another like that it was so good."

"Yes but James isn't that turning into bullying when there's one exact victim." I look at him getting angry."

"Of course it's not Remus it's harmless he didn't get hurt did he?"

"I guess not."

I look at Sirius who seems oddly quiet. "You all right mate?" I ask but as he starts to reply someone comes through the door.

"POTTER!" We all flinch. Oops what have I done now? I'd know that voice anywhere as I have had numerous argument with the owner.

"What's wrong Lily?" This seems to infuriate her more and her face starts to turn the shade of her vibrant hair.

"What's wrong with me? No I think the question. Is what is wrong with YOU!"

"Nothing's wrong I'm fine actually thanks for asking." I say calmly but I honestly don't know what I've done wrong this time.

"Are you kidding me James you've been hexing and bullying Sev. Fine be mean to me but do you have to attack my friends as well he has done nothing to you, i haven't even done anything to you and you walk around like you are the best person in the world." She throws her hand in the air aggravated.

"Lily I am NOT a bully!" Her eyes go wide and she starts to walk towards me.

"Are you kidding me that's all you have to say? Of cause you are your a bullying toe rag James. You know what I'm so done with taking things from you. Flipendo!" Some kids have hid or run up the stairs but most of the older years are just watching. I take all this in as I flip backwards ending up in a pile of books when I crash into the bookcase.

I open my eyes and see Lily starting to advance again but then Sirius gets in her way.

"Get off of me Sirius don't even try it he's gone to far." She tris to pull out of his grip but he wraps his arms around her in a restraint. "Lily look at me please." She does and surprisingly her eyes soften and he instantly knows to release her. What's going on there? She nods at Sirius and then runs up the stairs but not without saying one last thing to me.

"James you are lucky we're only in first year just you wait till we know more. And be thankful for Sirius you don't know what would haven't happened if he wasn't there." Then she's gone and Peter and Remus come to pick me off the ground. "You alright mate?" Remus asks.

"Yer man she's crazy." They chuckle but Sirius remains silent.

"Hey thanks Sirius. I don't know why she even likes that snake."

"Yer James about Snape. He's um..." He looks like he's trying to say something important but then stops looking me in the eye. "Never mind mate do you want to practice that jinx on me for DADA?"

I know he wants to say something but I let it pass. For now. "No Sirius I think there's been enough jinxes for one day."

* * *

**Please tell me if your liking the story because I'm not so sure about this chapter.**

**Follow: Xxparamorex**


	6. Year 2: trains and anger

**Omg getting to look after my uncles Labrador for a couple of week and I've always wanted a dog. But bad side to that is that I can hear her snoring from her basket downstairs, yes the dog.**

**Sorry had to share that.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JKR if I was all the people that died would be alive. Especially Sirius.**

* * *

(Lily's P.O.V)

I loved this summer and everything about it. This is because of Severus we didn't argue or fall out once. I mean that may be because of the fact we didn't talk about our other friend even though I definitely wanted to.

What's been bad though is that Tuney still hates me everything I do she moans about and I'm not using magic I'm not aloud to anyway and I've tried to stop talking about my whole life at hogwarts at home quiet too. The only place I can talk about it is in letters to my friends.

Now I'm going back to hogwarts and to be honest I'm not sure if I'm happy about it. I know I'll see my old friends again and spend what time I can with Sirius. But I won't really see Severus as much and somehow were closer than ever before which is great.

I get on the train not needing to say bye to my family as they'd all stayed back behind the barrier with Tuney. They have to support both of us and this is the only way. I go looking for my friends searching each compartment until I find them in the second to last one and realise the very last one contains Potter, Lupin, Pettergrew and Sirius-yes he gets his first name-and I obviously ignore them.

I open the door to my compartment and getting drowned by hair as all three of the girls envelope me in a hug. They scream out questions and greetings to me but I just sit down. "One at a time please girls I know I'm irresistible but merlin you girls act like crazed fans." They giggle at me and Marlene's the first to talk like normal.

"Lily I think we all just want to know if your ok."

"Yes I'm fine obviously though you all may have crushed my vital organs just a tad."

"Sooorrrryyy Lily." They all chorus and its my turn to giggle.

"It's ok I guess but to repay me I want chocolate frogs, lots of them, now." I demand playfully.

They can tell I'm joking obviously and they all turn to each other before they start to clamber out of the compartment and I watch as they go running to find the cart shouting at anybody and opening compartment screaming to people that if they didn't find the card I would kill them. In the end I see Alice go down on her knees in front of a front year which is very unlike her and begging for him to tell her where the cart is.

As I stand outside our door everyone starts to come out of there's including the one to our right.

"Hey what's going on?" Someone asks and I answer politely. " oh just my friends being them selves." I then turn and see Potter staring back at me one eyebrow raised and I realise my mistake.

"Oh shove it Potter if I knew it was you I wouldn't have been so nice."

"Thanks Lils that's lovely of you." He replies sarcastically. I start to reply but more screaming and cheering stops me.

My three friends now get down on there knees in front of me and all four of the boys can't help but laugh beside me.

The girls then start to beg all holding a chocolate frog in there hands.

"Please Lily say this is enough and if its not then please, please don't kill us. Don't put your almighty wraps upon us!" Mary's acting is comenderable and I put a hand on my heart and then sigh.

"I suppose it is is enough just because I am generous which. Next time though you must bring wands and that time you will need liquorice wands too. Keep that in mind. Now stand up and pass you leader the chocolate. Oh and there better be good cards in them."

Everyone's laughing now all around us as they get off there knees and we retreat once again into the compartment. Everything calms down after a while and I start to open the frogs. "Well that was quite a show girls don't you think."

"Yer it was fun too we have to do that more often. How good are the cards Lil." Alice asks me.

"Well Alice." I say as I take out the card from the last frog, not looking at it yet. "I never thought I'd see the day when Alice Prewette has fun while putting attention on her self. I've got Dumbuldore again I already have ten of him I mean he's awesome and everything but at one point it gets a bit to much."

"Lily I wasn't attracting attention to myself I was attracting it to all of us. Anyway a girl always needs attention especially when they'll probably get a lot when there gorgeous when there older."

"Please Alice you get enough male attention now." She sticks her tongue out at me which only makes the rest of us laugh.

"Lily what did you get on the rest of the cards?" Marlene questions and I go back to looking at them.

"Well the other two look better i have Merton Graves and .MERLIN. I got MERLIN!" I jump up in excitement and spin around.

"What! No that's not fair give it back I brought it!" Mary jumps up trying to catch it in my upraised hand.

"Actually any of you could have brought it. And to save the fight I will keep it, also it's a gift Mary. You can't ask for a gift back."

She glares at me but sits down again and obviously that's the que for Remus to come in wand out. "Ok what's going on, what's with all the screaming?"

I smirk at him "aww look girls our knight in shining armour is here to save us! No Remus were all fine it's just because I got this, look!"

I shove the merlin card in front of his face and he has to step back a bit because of its closeness.

"Wow Lily that's awesome well done but I think I'm going to go now this compartment seems a bit too filled up with giggelish girls for my liking."

He turns around around and we all start to giggle at each other basically proving his point but then I go oddly silent and the girls look at me like I've gone mad. "Ok girlies time to get serious and I mean serious and in seriously and not as in let's go get the person Sirius if you know what I mean. Anyway time to talk resume the topic of the opposite sex. Mary I couldn't help notice how you looked at Remus have you still got a crush on him?"

She really did look at him like every word that came out of his mouth mattered how she looked him up and down like he was a piece of art. I'm curious so I asked, sue me.

Marlene and Alice start to nod vigorously at Mary they must have noticed it too.

"Lily." Mary accuses " I do not have a crush on Remus like that I told you he's just ruggedly handsome, smart, hilarious when he wants to be and brooding but you know in the hot way. Not to mention he has a cute but." She says it likes its poring out of her mouth and when she realises what she's said she covers her lips with her hand not letting anything else come out.

I stare at her frowning. "So basically you fancy the pants off of Remus Lupin?"

* * *

(James' P.O.V)

I take my ear away from the wall after hearing the whole of the girls conversation wed started listening after Remus came rushing in saying the girls are planning to talk about the opposite sex. He said that he heard them talking without them noticing he could still hear. i reckon he didnt think that was coming though. Now were all holding or hand over our mouths compressing laughter knowing the girls will here us if we let it out.

We all turn to Remus as one and I raise my eyebrow.

"So Remus I'm guessing someone has a bit of a crush on you."

"Shut up James we shouldn't have listened." I close my mouth knowing not to further embarrass him.

He continues talking when he know I'm not going to say anything. "What am I supposed to do I don't know if i want that kind of relationship with her a committed one. With anyone yet In fact. I mean I wouldn't mind just kissing her I mean she is pretty but-"

Sirius cuts him off abruptly. " I have never seen this side of him and I love it!"

"Sirius please. As I was saying she obviously doesn't just want that does she?"

I close my eyes thinking and Peter speaks up surprising all of us.

"Remus are you going too confront her about this?"

"Well obviously not because then she knows we know and that will be even worse."

"What does it matter then you don't have to think about it until she confronts you about it or if she doesn't and you decide you like her too and want that relationship then you can ask her out can't you? At least you know she'll say yes."

We all look at Peter like he's grown another head. Sirius is the first to congratulate him.

"Look at our little Peter all grown up and serfisticated. He's growing up to be such a smart boy." He puts a hand to his heart. So it wasn't the greatest congratulation speech but it is how Sirius does them.

I sigh my mind remembering what we were talking about before all of this happened.

"So that's settled and all is well but have you guys forgotten about are prank. Sirius is everything ready."

We all sit down on the sofa seats in the compartment and discuss matters.

So much drama. This years gong to be better than the last!

* * *

(Sirius' P.O.V)

This prank is going to be awesome everything's positioned and everyone's seated in the great hall each table full to the brim and obviously our group of four are out of the mess zone.

I need to say hi to Lily soon I've definitely been missing her undoubtedly. She helps me she's the extra push I need. Honestly I'm feeling bad about the fact that I haven't told her about the prank I don't really think there's the time now.

James gets my attention by kicking my leg- thanks James- which kills not like I would ever admit it to anybody. I clench my teeth together holding in a cry of pain and nod at James. We need to find a new signal.

I take out my wand pointing it at the slytherin table as Remus points his at hufflepuff, James at ravenclaw and Peter at our own table, gryffindor.

We each mutter a spell in turn after each other.

Ravenclaws table starts to fountain blue goo it spurts into the air and accelerates down like a water fall.

Gryffindor get it easy of cause and the red dyed water which hardens at the touch falls from the ceiling.

Hufflepuff table simply have buckets falling from above them filled with of course yellow goo.

Slytherin have the worst each piece of food that is on the table or in front of them explodes covering there faces with their designated green goo and not only that but the excess food turns to frogs leaving all of them cowering under the table.

Everyone starts to be angry but when the other tables see the slytherins they start to cool down and laugh in stead. Every student knows its us and probably the teachers too but there is never any proof no spell that can prove it completely and even If there was no one would probably do it anyway. Dumbledore doesn't mind our pranking. I don't think so anyway.

"Sirius why is Lily giving you evils instead of James?" Peter asks me and I spin around looking at Lily her expression is hurt, annoyed. And worst of all disappointed I have to look away and put a pretend smirk on my face even James and Remus are looking at me questionably.

"Shit guys I don't know its probably just she can see me better. She'll be angry at James again soon enough like we say. Crazy." I think she heard me. Oh great now she looks sad. I duck my head in shame and carry on shovelling food into my mouth.

When dinner finishes I quickly escape but a lot of people are faster including Lily. My plan was to catch her when she came outside but as she's somehow faster than me I can't.

I run pushing past people with my elbows and knees which makes me receive chorus of angry comments. All that maters is getting to Lily though so I don't retaliate just keep going. I'm sure the boys will catch up with me at some point but hopefully the conversation will be finished by then.

I see a wave of fiery red head hair the brightest and best red hair in the school and I run too it. I some how grab her wrist and turn her towards me. I see her scowl not recognising who I am.

"Hey get off me." She screeches but I just pull to ace me and realisation hits she knows who I am now and a slight smile comes to her lips but then a frown comes and finally a glare she tries to pull out of my grip but I hold on.

"I said, get. Off. Of. Me."

"Please I'm sorry Lily."

"No that's what everyone always says and you know what? It's not going to cut it not anymore I am so fed up you could have warned me sent me a signal, anything Sirius. Oh and by the way if I'm so crazy then what's the point of even trying?" Damn so she had heard me. His time she manages to get out of my grip because I'm surprised at her words and forcefulness.

I turn and bang straight into Remus he looks at me with concern but I just walk on ignoring there questions. They will let it go eventually.

But right now I need to do something for Lily.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**R&R.**

**Follow: Xxparamorex**


	7. Year 2: rooftops and buddies

**If your actually reading then thanks can't know if this I'd ok without reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JKR so don't be mean plot and OC's are the only things that are mine.**

* * *

(Alice's P.O.V)

Each time I spend time with my three closest friends; Marlene, Mary and lily it feels like we're getting closer. They are my best friends and to be honest I've never had best friends. Evan after only two years I feel like I know them like I know myself each individual personality.

All were doing now for example is homework and though Its boring it gets feels better doing it because there around helping me. I don't think any of us would be doing the work if it wasn't for Lily and Mary they seem to be the ones that keep Marlene's and my grades exceptional.

I lean back sighing letting myself enjoy the sizzling fire when someone says my name.

"Mmmmm?" I ask without real words.

"Alice? Where you even listening." Marlene replies.

I realise I have been to far into my own thoughts that I hadn't realised anyone was talking at all but I tell the truth bluntly, "nope."

Marlene sighs at me, " Well if you'd heard right we were debating about weather that boy called Frank Longbottom is cute of not. I say he is but they disagree so I repeat, he's not cute, right Alice."

I turn a faint shade of pink but I feel it building. I started fancying him at the end of last year and the crush has grown rapidly over the summer.

They're all watching me sceptically and Lily speaks first.

"Aww has our Ickle-don't-give-any-attention- Alice grown into a big girls and got an Ickle crush on a certain boy."

I nod giving in. "Yes I guess so, but guys its not Ickle it's big, real big with a side of a little stalkerish to go with it." They all look at me then start giggling uncontrolably.

"Well Marlene I guess you've lost then because I'm pretty sure Alice thinks he's cute." Mary says between burst of giggles.

"Actually I think he's definitely deserves more than cute. I think he's reaching the bar of hot maybe not totally there yet but in a few years maybe. So now he's semi hot." A new wave of laughter fills all four of us this time but when we are done Marlene has a mitchiefious look in her eyes.

"Well I'm not going to lose let's see who else we can ask." Her head starts to turn around the room like a merecat. Just then four figures come through the portrait hole. All boys. Laughing.

A smirk covers Marlene's features when she see's them and instantly calls her cousin over obviously meaning that the others come too. James and Sirius sit down on either side if the sofa that I'm in the middle of and I watch as Peter takes the last armchair triumphant and proud of himself when Remus has too sit on the floor back leaning against the fire place. To be honest though he looks quite content I would too really I love the heat from the fire.

"What's up Marls?" James asks he's the only one that is aloud to call her that. Only family aloud she would tell us when any of us tried.

I notice for the first time that Lily is trying to look everywhere but this sofa and I wonder who she's trying to avoid, James most probably. But then i see Sirius trying to get her attention and for once looking quite guilty. Something must be happening but then Lily is always angry at one of the boys. It's normally James but people can change.

Marlene's voice brings me back to the present, "well James we were all just wondering-" I cough and grin at her. "- fine, I was wondering what you think of that Frank bloke?"

"Um well he's alright I guess, a bit stuck up a lot like Alice." I elbow him in the ribs but he ignores it.

Marlene rolls her eyes. " I didn't mean like that and Alice is not stuck up. We were having kind of an argument Mary, Lily and Alice all say he's-" she pointedly looks at me but carries on. "-cute and I say he's not. I wanted your opinion." I sigh happily, glad she hadn't told my secret. A good friend that one is.

James suddenly looks defensive. "Why ask me I'm not gay. And to be honest no self respecting bloke wants to be called cute its kind if an insult. I mean its cool to be called dashing, striking, hot all thing we are called but not cute." The rest of the boys start to nod vigorously.

Lily rolls her eyes and talks for the first time since they've come in. "Really James I totally thought that you were I mean you and Sirius together and Remus and Peter or even maybe like a four way relationship, you never know." All four boys stare wide eyed at her.

James retaliates, "you girls are always together constantly think about that."

"No we're not Potter you know that. We all have our own secrets and other friends different thinks to do. Whereas you boys don't even move centimetres apart from each other. I doubt any of you have secrets from each other." Weirdly each boy seems too turn speechless and look weary like they really are hiding something. Everyone has there secrets I guess.

Suddenly though Sirius cries out. "Ok boys everyone spread out we need a little distance let every lady in the castle know that we're not gay so they don't start crying."

"I'm going to the dorms. See you all there later" James speaks out and tries to leave but Lilly says one last thing, "oh yes the dorm you all share. How... Convenient. By the way you'd all be really cute together. "We all can't hold in our chuckles anymore and let it all out. James turns back once glaring at us before running up the stairs.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but the only thing I have to do is study so the library it is then." Peter squeaks out and runs out the portrait hole.

Remus looks bored and steels Peters seat. "Well I'm not making an effort I'm staying right here. Get lost Sirius."

Sirius gets up and throws a quick glance at Lily. "Right well that leaves me. And I'm going to go... Actually I'm not telling you all, bunch of nosy stalkers." And in a pure Sirius like manner he swaggers out of the portrait hole.

I realise who is left in the room and look at Lily and Marlene who meet my gaze. I then glance first at Mary and then Remus. The girls start to give me knowing looks excluding of cause Mary and nod.

Marlene looks indifferent and sighs bringing everyone's attention to her.

"Boy Remus your quite boring without the others." He chuckles under his breath. "So I'm going to leave I might go and listen to some of Lily's muggle music it seems to be a lot better than ours unfortunately." And she just leaves. What the hell who makes up things that quick but then maybe she actually wanted to do that.

Mary starts to get up and I share a annoyed look at Lily our plan is failing. "Mary don't you dare get out of that chair." Lily scolds and saves the day as Mary slowly sits down looking worried. "I know for a fact you haven't done your homework we have a test tomorrow remember that. I'm ashamed of you. Remus can you help her she's not the best at herbology. That's Alice's cup of tea." I nod and so does Remus, he looks slightly sheepish, shoes he not like Mary. Well we'd find out by tonight or tomorrow.

Remus frowns then, "so why can't Alice do it?" I look up at Lily stricken, I can do it because I have no reason not even a fake one that I can think of. "Because she has to be a great friend to me and pick up a transfiguration book up for me that I thought was interesting from the library and I want to read it. And before you ask I can't do it because I'm going to see sev." I know that's a lie but I don't question it she saw sev yesterday and she never see him anymore two days in a row. Why would I question it anyway, one she obviously doesn't want us to know what's going on and I support that. And two she just saved the day. Again. So it would be mean of me to say anything now.

"Yep I'm going to do that but I need to finish something off in the dorm first." Lily and I both get up at the same time and I look back to see Remus and Mary solemnly chatting. I really don't know how that's going to go.

* * *

(Sirius' P.O.V)

She comes out of the common silently giggling and she doesn't see me which makes her surprised when a vice like grip clings to her arm pulling her backwards and into the wall by the side of the painting in which the fat lady sleeps obviously tired out after her annoying ranting at me about my i obedience to rules. And that its rude to loiter, obviously I ignored it and let her carry on closing my eyes waiting.

Lily stares at me anger but curiosity in her eyes, "what do you want Sirius?"

"Please Lily all I'm asking is for you too hear me out, please." I look at her with my most sincere expression and puppy dog eyes and she simply nods. I take her by her hand and lead her. She pulls her hand out of mine and I stop, looking at her and she must see something in my eyes because she apologises. "Sorry Sirius you don't want anyone to know about this friendship do you? Well holding hands without anyone knowing we're friends first gives allusions to people that were more than that."

I smirk "like your not wishing we are more right this second." When I see the glare on her face I remember that she still is angry at me and I just make myself carry on walking. We pass corridor after corridor but only a few students pass us by and I notice for the first time that there wasn't really many if any in the common room but then again it is getting late now.

After a while I take her in a few shortcuts that the guys and I found deciding that I do trust her. She looks doubtful as we go through another one and I try the talking thing again.

"Lils you really should know that this should make you not mad at me really because I am revealing one of our top secrets that no girl has ever found out. You can not tell anyone not even your little friends."

"Thanks Sirius, I mean it, I really didn't think you'd make such an effort but that doesn't mean I've forgiven you it's going to take a lot more than this." She surprises me yet again as she always does.

I make her move up hundreds of stairs and we make our way up the astronomy towers, Lily moaning all the way but when she gets there she sighs looking out at the night sky, "wow. Sirius this is amazing." And I can't help but grin.

I start to climb then first onto the railing and then onto the brick roof holding on to the edge I push myself up, swinging my legs around and up without Lily noticing and I lie on the slates for a second before coughing to get her attention.

She whips around and can't see me but then she looks up and her eyes widen, "Sirius what the hell are you doing?" I hold out my hand and she hesitantly takes it and I suddenly pull her up which makes her shriek and she's surprisingly as light as a feather. I knew she was thin but she's basically weightless. Or maybe I'm just strong. Yep lets go with that one.

When she's up we both lie on or backs looking up instead of too the forest. Lily starts to shiver.

"You know Sirius this is the sweetest thing a friend ever done for me but I am freezing."

"Yer well I'm not giving you my jacket I'm not your boyfriend." She starts to chuckle. "But I do have another idea." I get up shuffling my feet for balance and look down finding twigs and branches. "Wingardium leviosa!" I let them all come to the top and settle on the roof. I turn to Lily, "would you like to do the honers?"

She nods infusiastically, of course she would she's Lily Evans she'd jump at any chance to use magic. "Incendio!" She yells and a blast of fire comes out of her wand landing directly and neatly in the fire. I lay down again turning my head to look at her, "is that better?" I ask and she nods once again.

"Lily do you forgive me?"

"Of cause I do Sirius."

"It's always hard for you to forgive everyone but Severus, I mean if he just says sorry you instantly forgive him. Why is that." I question cautiously.

She shrugs at me. Well at least she's not angry. "I really don't know I guess I'm scared of losing him. I feel like I need him more than anyone. But every year it gets harder too and in a few years I'm not sure ill be able too because I'm going to need all of you lot as well. I still rely on him I guess. I really don't know what's going on with him now he's changed and I don't get to see him as much." I feel sorry for her. I know exactly what's going on but he needs to tell her not me.

She tries lightening up then which makes me grimace at her hidden sadness. "So Sirius got any girls on your mind?"

"So you don't think I'm gay then." I smirk. "Well have all girls on my mind at all times. You know anyone that's interested?"

She winces before talking, "maybe Marlene?." My eyebrows shoot up isn't that girl code or something. Not to tell?

She looks defencive. "She hasn't told me or anything it's just she looks at you like she doesn't really look at anyone else but I'm not sure weather she's admitted it to herself yet."

I look at her doubtfully, "Lily you know I'm not the kind of guy for a relationship and I'm not so sure if Marlene is either. And to be honest I don't want to hurt her she's your friend."

"Who says you have to be in it for the long run its school. Time to make mistakes and to be honest with voldermort around we're all going to need all the fun we can get. Remember we're only In second year."

I contemplate her response. But how can she say that when she never has any. The guys way of that is pranking. Maybe one day she'll understand that is the reason we do it.

* * *

(Mary's P.O.V)

They left me. I literally can't believe they left me. What am I supposed to do now. Crummy friends.

He keeps looking at me uncertainly. I guess he's not sure what do to I mean he can't know about the hole crush thing, can he. I really don't make it that obvious.

"Ok so how are we going to do this, what are you struggling on?" He spoke. He actually spoke to me. What do I do now. Think, think. A sudden realisation comes to me. Oh yer dumb ass answer the question a voice at the back of my mind says.

"Well, um I need um... Herbology?"

Well done, you didn't sound like you don't have a brain at all.

Shut up get lost. I'd not even know who you are.

I'm your imagination you plank. Your the only one that can get rid of me.

Well that basically means I'm insane doesn't it.

I don't know your the one talking to your imagination, you tell me.

Omg I need to be sent to saint Mungo's.

Yes you do but fist I think someone trying to talk to you.

I blink and I can see Remus again and his quizicle expression, "um sorry did you say something?"

He smiles- wow look at that- and then asks me again. "I said, what bit of herbology are you stuck on?" I look down at my piece of parchment with the lonely title and date at the top. You can do this just tell him be confident like your talking to Peter or something.

That helps and I sit up straight he looks surprised. "It's the homework, I really just don't get how a mandrake resembles a human I mean I wouldn't like to be called one."

He grins and suddenly stands up, "I've got a book on that in my room describes it all. One second." He looks a bit awkward and confused but I just wait.

He seems to be gone quite a long time and I keep repeating a mantra in my head repeatedly. Be cool, elegant, cute and maybe a bit cheeky. Just be confident, confidence is key.

He comes back and this time he looks eloquent and serfisticated maybe he had a pep talk off of James. But then again why would he need one.

He surprises me and sits directly next to me and I am profoundly aware of his closeness. He puts the book down on his legs and opens to a page. He then leans over my shoulder looking at my quil. "Is that a correction quil?"

"Yep my mom got it me but she said shed know if i ever use it in a test. Not like I'd be able to with the spells they put on the parchment." He chuckles at me I like the sound of it.

"Yer I guess so, do you want to get started?" I mod at him and he starts talking weirdly I remember each word it sinks in. Maybe it's just because I like his voice.

"Mandrakes not only resemble humans, but also have similar behaviours to them. The Mandrakes, at one point of time, became moody and secretive, which indicates that they were reaching adolescence like humans would be when they are. Later on, they will throw a loud party, which is comparable to humans when they are teenagers. Hagrid also mentioned to me the once that Mandrakes have acne. Mandrakes are fully matured when they start moving into each others pots just like we date and get married. Finally it's roots and shape resembles a person."

I write it down in my own words of course even though I think his version is better and when I'm done I look up to see him looking at me. I frown and he looks away quickly.

"Thank you." I tell him in a whisper. He just nods.

"You know-" I carry on. "-this is the first time we have actually talked. We're always trying to be angry at each other and I think we could all be really good friends but its hard to be, anything when we are trying to be angry for our friend me for Lily and you for James and sometimes Sirius."

"I guess so." He now responds and looks at me straight in the eye and again I see confusion. "Want to take a walk?"

I nod curtly and he stands giving me his hand to get myself up and we walk out the portrait hole. Why does he look so confused and uncertain?

* * *

(Lily's )

"Lily?" Sirius suddenly says after a while of looking at the stars and trying to name them even though neither of us are good at astronomy.

"Sirius."

"Speaking of crushes."

"We were talking about that forty minutes ago."

"Well speaking of that, does Alice like Frank?" I jump lying down and bang my head on the slate - ouch- and look at Sirius dumbfounded.

He rolls his eyes. "Oh come on Lily I can be observant sometimes and I'm not an idiot i saw Marlene looking at Alice before she said that Frank may or may not be cute."

A feel a smirk on my face, "so your more observant to Marlene than you let on." I tease.

"Oh stop trying to be a matchmaker. It's not like your with anyone." I cringe he actually hurt my feelings.

"Sirius I've never said that I'm pretty or anything. Anyway, no boys have asked any of the girls out yet they are seriously scared of girls. And you go out with girls in older years."

He looks at me realising what he had implied and takes my hand, "Lily I'm sorry, you really are pretty." He instantly lets go of my hand letting me know that was the last of his sweetness for now and a small smile of a thanks moves my lips.

"Besides I'm only good at knowing when someone likes each other or they're really obvious when they like me other than that I'm clueless and Marlene, she's not obvious." Sirius admits.

"Right so could you use your powers and tell me weather Frank likes Alice?" I inquire.

"I think he does. I don't really spend a lot of time together but we sometimes talk and I've noticed he looks at her quite a lot and smiles like he likes what he's seen." I grin from ear to ear but let it slide for now and just look up at the night sky. I'm still curious about something though.

"Sirius?"

"Mmmm?"

"Why did you do all this and why come here to do it."

He sighs, "you may not know this Lily but I need you, ok, you help me some how. I didn't want you to be angry and I felt guilty and unhappy, you wouldn't even look at me! I like coming here its one place I can go without the boys and I can think. You help me think too so I thought why not. Anyway we need somewhere to talk and this can be our place a place that is only for us were i won't even take another girl."

I can't believe I used to think Sirius was shallow, arrogant. To be honest he is but that's not all he is, he's not like James.

I pull him up, "ok agreed this is our place." I hug him, "nut now we need to go its late and I don't really want anyone to see us seeking into the dorms together. I really don't know what they'll think."

All I'm thinking now though is why it can't be like this for Sev and I.

* * *

(Remus' P.O.V)

I close the portrait door behind us and put my hands in my pockets walking beside Mary. I'm really not sure what I'm feeling about her but I still don't want a relationship I couldn't do it I don't want to be like that yet.

We try to make small talk but its all very uncomfortable.

"Remus, what do you think Sirius is doing right now? He's always so secretive and mysterious."

"Ahhh but that's why the girls like him. He's probably off kissing some girls. He's got every one rapped around his little finger even the older years."

She nods her head agreeing to my conclusion. Corridor after corridor passes with no words spoken and I suddenly realise its very late already.

Mary talks again. I suppose she's just trying to make it comfortable but her words surprise me.

"Why did you drag me here if your not even going to talk?"

"I...I." I really don't know what to say I search my head for some king of exceptible excuse and I really can't find anything. Instead something burst out of my mouth that I know I will never forgive myself for saying.

"So apparently I have a cute butt?" My eyes widen and I duck my head but not before I see her distraught expression.

"How did you... When?"

"On the train we heard you guys laughing and listened through the wall. But i promise if I knew what we were going to hear I wouldn't have let them. I mean I know we shouldn't have anyway. I'm sorry ok."

She backs up to the wall and slides down. Elbows on knees, head in hands. Altogether upset.

"Your sorry, really your sorry? Do you even know how embarrassing this is. I know what I said, I said It but know one was meant to hear but my friends. To be honest I didn't really want to tell them. I just can't believe Peter, James even Sirius knows. I bet you've all been just laughing behind m back."

I shake my head, even though we kind of had but that had been straight after in the train but that had been the only time.

"I'll go if you want Mary." I start to walk off back to the dorms but she stops me suddenly by calling my name.

" Remus, don't go." She looks me in the eye and I see pain. "I want to know what you think about it." I know I look shocked because well I am. All I can do is tell the truth though.

I kneel I front of her making her look at me. "I'm not sure but I wasn't going to tell you I even knew at all it just slipped out I guess. I'm not sure how I feel but you need to know I definitely don't want a relationship-" I see anger spark in her eyes and she lets out a short curt laugh.

"And what you thought that because I'm a girl and I'm so hung up on you I'd go and cry to my friends. News flash Remus I never even said that I wanted a relationship I said I had a crush that was all. Not every girl either wants a relationship or nothing."

I look in her eyes and this time I see resignation and I can't help my self I lift up her chin and kiss her hungrily. Maybe it's my wolffish qualities coming through but I'm not sure if its the right thing to do. When we break apart though she leans in and whispers in my ear.

"Snogging buddies?" I nod and she stands up and leaves just like that. Simply and cheekily and I'm the one left on the floor.

Maybe this year will be fun.

* * *

**Hope you like this one.**

**R&R! **

**Follow: Xxparamorex**


	8. year2: quidditch, boys and a werewolf

**Quite proud of my last chapter. Wrote more than usual.**

**Can't believe I'm on this chapter already. I've got most of the chapters planned out now up too fourth year but after that I'm going to just write it as I think it.**

* * *

(James' P.O.V)

Breathe James, breathe. You can do this you've ridden a broomstick a thousand times. Even though I keep telling myself this I can't help but keep looking around at the people that have come to try out.

Of course I don't show it and make myself stand tall and confident and the only ones that can see through the bravado is my friends, best friends. Sirius, Remus and Peter. Unfortunately one of them isn't here, Remus which only adds on to how anxious I am.

"Why isn't he here guys." The other two are her but that doesn't stop the feeling of needing Remus. Peter makes me feel arrogant and he basically is nice and gives me comments but Sirius he makes jokes which everyone always needs. Them there's Remus and he gives me a level head tells me what I need to do and gives me focus.

"James you know why, his mom she's ill." Peter tries but I shake my head.

"No, even if she is why would he go at different time of the month always on a full moon and then when he comes back he's covered in scratches a few days later."

"We don't know mate, but now you need to do this. I'm going to be the one to tell you to focus today. You have wanted to do this since before you came to hogwarts and you've got the chance. There looking for a chaser now and you don't know the next time that will happen. Just remember your lucky right now, ok? Your lucky because you've got the chance to do what you want in the first year that you can use your broom. Go out there and get that position or so help me I am going to slap you."

I hug Sirius whatever anyone says about him he is one heck of a friend I back away facing them. "Fine ill do this, I'll do whatever I can. But promise me one thing. You too have to come to the library with me after I've had a shower to look at some books see if I'm right, agreed?" They both nod at me but uncertainly.

I walk away and to my place in the line of second years. There's about 4 of us and fifteen older students. There's only two chaser positions to be filled.

The captains gets each of us in descending order of years to catch five balls and get as many as we can in the hoops. Of cause he's watching our flying skills aswell.

Two are very good in seventh year both getting four goals in but one being the better flyer.

One in sixth year is ok getting three in but is in an excellent flyer.

Three surprisingly in fifth year manage to get three in each but all are bad flyers.

Fourth and third years are all very bad.

Then it leaves us four. The three others can't fly or catch at all. I catch them with eloquence and then fly with excellence and get four in and the captain says himself that the fourth doesn't go in because the stupid bludger hit me in the glasses which I still caught and broke them leaving me unable to see. I have a go though and i narrowly misses it. That could mean that I don't get the position.

At the end in which Sirius repairs my glasses and passes them to me the captain round us all up.

"Ok i have chosen the team members and I personally think its a good choice. My first one is Lydia Johnson in seventh year which means that next year there will be tryouts again. As well as some other positions, some of the teammates are in their last year which means you will all have another chance if you are not the next one picked." Everyone nods and Lydia high fives the other team mates as she walks towards them.

"My second choice and I hope this is a good one is James Potter!" I stand for a second shell shocked before Sirius and Peter pounce on me bringing me to the floor and hugging me. Screaming.

"Really guys this does not help the gay rumours." I stand up and look at the captain first thanking him then I look at Sirius who spreads his arms out happily shouting in his loudest voice. "People I would like to inform you all that non of us are gay though I'm not sure about James." I slap him in the back of the head. "No I have just been informed that he is not gay either and you can all go and be very happy knowing this, spread it let everyone know."

They all start laughing then and I walk over to my new team who greet me warmly.

"Um, captain? I think I know who you should put a good word in for as commentator." He looks at me questioningly and I nod towards Sirius and as he sees what I mean I giant grin transforms his face."

This is going to be fun.

* * *

(Lily's P.O.V)

We sit in the middle of the room again as we always do when we want to talk girl stuff. We sit in a circle and in the middle is the sweets we've all bargained off the older students who get to go to hogsmead. I of course eat all the chocolate frogs. Alice the sugar quills, Marlene weirdly favours any flavour Bertie botts beans, no one knows why since they can sometimes be discusting and finally Mary can't go long with out her dose of jelly slugs which I sometimes steal one or two of.

"So we haven't had a proper girl talk in what? A week? That must be a new record." I ask them after we start to dig into our mouth watering feast and they all start to giggle.

"Oh definitely I need a dose of boy chat to go with my jelly slugs." Alice replies.

"So that's our topic today then, ok good because that was my choice too." Marlene responds.

"And I know just what to ask." I jump in turning to Mary. "What went on with you and Remus the other day."

"I forgot to be angry at you guys for that, oh well I can't really muster up the anger anymore but nothing happened." She shrugs and we all know its a lie so as one we turn to her with an eyebrow raised.

"Fine-" she caves after a minute of our staring. "He helped me he's a very good teacher. We went for a walk he kissed me." I start to nod and then we all realise what she does said and questions get rained down on her.

"Calm it girls it was just a snog and I kind of asked him to be snogging buddies." I'm the first one to wake up after this wave of surprise so I ask the question we all want to know the answer too.

"Why the heck did you do that?"

"He said that he wasn't ready for a relationship and I said I never even said I wanted one and to be honest I'm fed up of the female stereotype of us being wimpy and all lovey dovey, then something just clicked and he kissed me."

I'm confused, I mean I get why she's done it but "does this mean you don't want to be with him?"

"Of course I do!"

Alice looks confused, "then what are you planning Mary?"

"Well my plan is that he will inevitably fall in love with me and in the mean time I get to kiss him. Win, win."

Marlene smirks, "you saucy little minx, I didn't know you had it in you."

But Alice and I look doubtful and being the more confident of the two I ask for her.

"And If it doesn't work and you get your heart broken what then Mary?"

"I don't know Lily but I want to try I want to do something my self. If it doesn't work in a year then I'll give up. Try and move on. I might hurt my self more in the long run and I get that. You never know though I might find someone else in the time it takes him and then I can show him can't I?"

We nod knowing what ever we say she will not change her mind so there is no point. There may be another reason that Remus doesn't want to have another struggle of having a relationship. An Idea I started suspecting in first year.

I block this thought from my head once again and I look at Marlene expectingly who in return gives me a frown.

"Marlene do you not have anything to admit."

"Me? Lily I have no idea what you mean."

"I think you fancy Sirius Black."

Gasps come from either side of me but Marlene looks annoyed.

"Do you?" Alice asks.

"No of course I don't, where are you getting this from Lils?"

I shake my head and Mary tries this time. "Marlene what do you think of him truthfully?"

Marlene looks thoughtful. "I think he's arrogant but sensitive not as confident as everyone thinks. He's annoying and cute, he loves his hair and he's irritating. He makes me want to kill him and he makes me want to laugh and, and omg I have a crush on him don't I?" Through all of her confessing our smiles were slowly building and now there grins. We all nod silently.

My work here is done.

* * *

(Sirius' P.O.V)

After James' annoyingly long shower that he really did need we do what we promised to do and venture down stairs and to the library. James tells us to bluntly sit and wait which we do and he starts looking for a book.

After about ten minutes which is the longest I have ever been in any library in my life he comes out with a very old looking book and sets it on the table. This results in us all going into a coughing fit as a cloud of dust wallows into the air.

Madam prince glares at us but her lips start to turn up at the edges before lying back down again when she realises who exactly is in the library. Obviously she's surprised if its one of us then its usually Remus, sometimes Peter and on days where he positively need to come, James but never me I just try and get one of the others to get it for me. More recently I ask Lily who doesn't mind because she always rents half of the library out anyway.

I look at the title once the cloud is gone and it reads what I was dreading; wear wolves.

"James, please."

"No Sirius you know it is you can feel it I know you can. Both of you have been having ideas too. I'm not saying he's a bad wear wolf and I'm pretty sure he doesn't hurt anyone. It looks to me that he hurts himself instead. I just want him to know we're there for him if it Is you know. You two would be there all well right." We both nod, of course we would.

"James how can you prove it?"

"I've been coming to the library, yes I have spent quit a lot of time here." He admits when our eyes go wide and he rolls his eyes in turn.

"Each day I've read a different book all about wear wolves but not many have signs of one. I saw this yesterday and thought to have look."

I sigh, "open it up then."

James starts to read and each new statement makes it seem more obvious and true.

"A werewolf is a human being who, upon the complete rising of the full moon, becomes a fearsome and deadly wolf like creature."

"Obviously." I scoff.

"At all other times, they appear as normal humans, although they will gain a pallor as the moon approaches and then wanes. This condition is caused by infection with lycanthropy."

"That would explain why he looks like an old man the night before the full moon and will hardly talk of move. I just supposed he was dreading seeing how bad his mom was or something. Then maybe that's why he's gone after if he's in pain like you said he would be if he's hurting himself."

James nods but carries on. "Though they can live otherwise normal lives, on every full moon a werewolf will go through an incredibly painful transformation from a human into a wolf-like creature. Poor Remus."

"Does it say anything else." Peter asks.

"Yes but it's all just about discrimination which we already know I guess the only thing to do now is ask Remus i guess."

We stand up all thinking about the the same thing but all with different worries. Mine? How would Remus act when he knows and is it even true what will he think of us if its not.

I'm taken out of my thoughts when Mcgonagall stops us outside the library and turns to me. What have I done now. I start to open my mouth but she puts up her hand.

"Don't say anything Sirius your not in trouble. I was just telling you that you have been excepted as the new commentator for quidditch."

"I ... Never ... I ... Didn't."

" I'll see you at the first game next week. Start revising quidditch although I'm pretty sure it's the only thing you read."

She walks off leaving me dumbfounded and I look at James who is inconsequentially smirking.

"Why James why would you do this to me?" I ask getting down on my knees.

"Why? What did I ever do to you?" He grins then and finally answers.

"I just thought you'd be good at it. You will have fun."

I think about it for a second and maybe it will. Lets see how long it takes me to get sacked.

* * *

(Lily's P.O.V)

It's quiet for a while the new found information making the girls dumbstruck.

"Can we please talk about somebody else's problems for a while please its not like I can do anything about it. He's not the kind of person to want that but then again I'm not either really am I."

I laugh this is what I had been thinking. "Seriously Marlene just flirt a bit and he will come around he can't resist flirting back." I think Sirius was in fact thinking about what I'd said about the it was ok to make mistakes. Somehow I don't think he was just thinking about relationships.

She winks at me, "oh I can do that."

Mary chuckles, "ok, ok who else has a problem."

Alice looks anxious but she responds. "Fine I definitely do. I have no idea what to do about Frank but then I don't really get to talk to him so its hard to try and get him to even like me."

I smile and bite my lip trying to catch it but Marlene sees. "What do you know Lily?"

"Sir...I keep seeing him look at you when we're all together at the great hall or something I think he likes you already now it's just about who makes the first move I guess." I wasn't going to tell them Sirius said it they wouldn't believe it. And they'd wonder why Sirius would even tell me and why I would trust it.

She grins and looks elated but the scowls and glares at me. "Why didn't you tell me before Lily why wait until I ask and make me go through it all."

Because I'm not so sure about Sirius' 'talent' of knowing when someone likes someone. I wanted to check myself.

"Because, Alice I wanted to be sure I didn't want to hurt you more if I was wrong." She nods but looks a bit doubtful before her grin returns.

"So that's me happy. What about you Lily any boy problems."

"Not really. No one seems interested."

"Oh come on Lily you've been asked out by at least 8 boys since we started coming to hogwarts that's more than any of us and you haven't said yest to any of them. What's the problem Lily?" Marlene wonders

I cringe putting my head in my hands. "Amos Diggory." I murmur, admitting.

They obviously didn't hear me because when I look at them they all carry quizicle expressions.

I repeat. "I'm waiting for Amos Diggory!" I nearly yell.

"Lily he's a third year I really don't think..." Mary tries.

"Yes I do know but older boys than him have key me out so I thought why not. And he is very hot." They look incredilous. "I know I'm wasting my time ok? That's why I didn't tell any of you."

Alice gives me a sympathetic smile but Marlene's the one that talks.

"It's ok Lily I think you have a chance like you told me, flirt."

I smile at her but then grimace and all three start asking what's wrong.

"I just realised something, you two like two of them boys which means if you end up going out with them I have to spend time with them too."

Although I'm annoyed at the fact of James I'm secretly happy at the thought of spending time with my great friend Sirius.

"Your wrong Lily." I raise and eyebrow at Marlene. " we're going to spend time with them anyway because me and Mary need to get our flirt on."

* * *

(Remus' P.O.V)

I walk into the common room feeling a lot better but still completely covered in scratches and I'm surprised to see all three of the guys sitting on their beds. When they see me they share look and sit on the floor at the end of there beds.

"Sit down Remus." James instructs. I'm worried now. What's wrong? But I sit down anyway following their example.

"Are you all ok?" I ask cautiously and they nod as one.

"Remus we want to talk about, about you." He then pulls out a book and shows it to me and when I see it I gasp but try and keep a even voice.

"That's a uh an interesting book?"

"Come one mate how long did you think it would take for us to find out Remus?" Sirius questions.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Oh come on Remus." Peter speaks for the first time. "We know you are a werewolf."

I look down admitting defeat. "I'll get Dumbledore to move me out of the dorm or even out of the school if you want."

They all look startled but James in the one that speaks.

"Remus we don't want you out of the school your our friend. Why would we want that."

"You want to be my friend still?"

"We all do we don't care as long as your ok." Peter responds.

I can't help the smile that plasters my face or the tear that falls down my cheeks which I try to wipe away quickly but I know they all see.

Instead of calling me a wuss though they come towards me and Sirius puts and arm on me.

"Who did this to you?" He asks and I let it all come out everything I've needed and wanted to tell them.

"Finir Greyback. He bit me and I didn't know for a long time I even felt sorry for him you know? I thought he was out of control couldn't control it but he's not he bites people purposefully. I don't do anything like that of course. You know the whomping willow it was planting last year the year i came. Dumbledore did it for me. I couldn't believe it when I had a letter of acceptance from hogwarts I thought I'd be shunned and never go to school. I was wrong he helped I will always be great full for that. I hide at the whopping willow every full moon there is a tunnel that leads to the shrieking shack where I can stay safe and know one is in danger. My scars, there from me I bite and scratch myself because I get frustrated that I have nothing to do I distract myself from hurting anyone. After wards madam Pomfrey takes me to the infirmary and hides me with the curtains."

"We're sorry Remus." Peter exclaims.

"What for, you haven't done anything."

"You don't deserve it. You shouldn't have to go through it."

"Thank you, all of you I needed you all to know so much."

Sirius squeezes me gently. "Mate we will always be here for you now."

I cry then I can't help it and instead of leaving me they talk to me trying to make me feel better. Just like the best friends that no one knows they are. The really are the greatest people I've ever known.

I know they will never mention any of this to anyone ever or to even me again they won't make me remember crying in front of them.

* * *

**I hope you like this I tried really hard on this one and now I'm going to go walk my dog because she is bored so bye.**

**Follow: Xxparamorex**


	9. Year 2: marauders or cloaks

**Please tell me whether your liking this story.**

**There is going to be loads of chapters.**

**Hope this chapter is ok.**

**Follow, review, whatever.**

* * *

(Marlene's P.O.V))

Just do it. You can do it. You are Marlene price. You are confident, the sarcasm queen.

I watch as the five boys walk to the table and all of us cringe. Lily for just seeing four of the five boys. Mary for seeing Remus. Alice for seeing the boy that tags with them, Frank who Sirius is amittably talking too. And me for seeing Sirius. I think of what Lily told me to do and I think that the other girls are too.

The boys sit across from us even Frank and Lily visibly winces not happy with the arrangement. I look at Sirius and he looks at me with confusion then Lily elbows me in the ribs letting me know that this is not flirting.

"So I heard your doing the commentating?" I ask stupidly. How is that flirty? Why can I not remember how to flirt?

"Yes I guess though I didn't ask for it." He's says glaring pointedly at James.

I giggle stupidly. "Right well I bet you'll be great at it. You seem to be quite good at everything." Sirius looks at me and shakes his head.

"Don't flirt with me Price enough girls at this school do and I don't need another one too." I scowl maybe he is an idiot after all.

"I wasn't flirting with you actually Sirius. It's not my fault that you don't know the difference between a plain comment and a girl fancying you. News flash Black not every girl at this school things your a fallen angel get over your self!"

All of the boys look angry at me even James. The girls look pityingly obviously knowing what's going through my head. I am never going to let myself get lost in Sirius eyes again. I will be myself why should I change myself just for him. I can be flirty for every one else but I would only be sarcastic to him my number one trate.

Sirius ignores me though and they all start to look down towards their dinner again.

"Well this is nice." Alice suddenly announces and Frank nearly chokes on his food because he's laughing. A slight smile moves Alice's lips. Well at least one of us is making progress I guess.

Remus pounds him on the back with his hand until he stops and when he does red faced he looks at Alice. I watch with interest.

"Alice since when were you so confident?" He questions.

"I'm not sure everyone keeps asking me that. I guess I'm fed up with being invisible." She admits and we all turn to look at her. Why didn't she tell us this.

"Your not invisible to me." He exclaims and its like there in there own world. There own space.

She look down and blushes, "thanks." She murmurs but he puts a finger under her chin from across the table.

"Go out with me Alice?" The whole table gasps. All of gryffindor. Suddenly they seem to realise where they are but she still nods silently. They stand up and walk straight out of the great hall together. So sweet and uncaring, the table burst with gossip so no one but our little group hears Mary.

"I want a boyfriend." She puts her chin in her hands.

Remus looks distraught, "excuse me? Yesterday you said..."

"What? That means I can't have a boyfriend?"

"No I mean won't you just be cheating on them in the end?"

"It's not cheating if your only with your buddy." The boys look totally confused so obviously he hadn't told her. But us girls understand perfectly and I like Mary's tactics Remus already looks jealous.

Remus suddenly smirks, "want to go spend time with your 'buddie' now?"

The girls gasp since when was Remus like this. He's the only civilised one of the boys group. Apparently sometimes he not. Maybe it's Peter and Remus is just the brains?"

They suddenly get up rushing out of the hall and Mary goes with one last smirk at us. When I turn back around all the remaining boys look dumbsturck about what just happened.

"What the hell just happened!" Sirius yelps.

Lily is the one to answer, absentmindedly chewing on the end of her fork. "There snogging buddies."

"No that's not true he didn't tell us. Why wouldn't he tell us." He seems concerned. Maybe at the thought of not being a good friend.

"Probably embarrassed." She states looking indifferent. This seems to aggravate Sirius.

"Because? Come on Lils your killing me here." Everyone's eyes widen at not just the use of her first name but at the shortening of it and that he doesn't look like he is trying to annoy her. Like its... Natural.

He quickly corrects himself, "I mean Evans that was just a minor lapse."

She glares at him, "because he wasn't the one to suggest it."

The boys gasp and we can't help but giggle. We all finish lunch and I leave the great hall catching sight at the last minute of Lily walking over to Amos Diggory and he smiles broadly at her.

Oh we are so going to ask her about that later. Looks to me like she has more of a chance than we thought.

* * *

(Sirius P.O.V)

We all walk back in our dorms later that night even the remaining girls don't stay down, stopping in the dorms. Peter James and I all wait tiredly for Remus to get back.

"Can you believe that about Mary, really didn't know she was that kind of girl." James suddenly pronounces.

"Did you really think Remus was that kind of guy either?" I retaliate and James shakes his head.

"It's not just the hole snogging buddies business it's that she wouldn't mind cheating if she had a boyfriend."

"Mate I think she was trying to make Remus jealous he's clueless and it worked. He looked quite miffed."

"Yer I guess your right. She's quite clever isn't she? To think all this through?"

I nod fed up with talking about it and I go and lie on my bed face down. What is wrong with Marlene she was being completely obvious that she likes me to start with even with her very bad flirting attempts. Then I ruined that I guess but I'm not looking for a girl who flirts with me every time she gets the chance. No that's just for when I'm bored really. I'm not looking for any girl. Not now.

Remus suddenly comes in and I turn my face from where its being squashed to the side looking at him.

His robes are messed up as is his hair. It's the first time I've seen him so messy. His lips are swollen and his face red all signs of him having just been kissed. I sit up suddenly and applaud him slowly. This makes James and Peter realise that he has come in and James pats him on the back.

"Had fun Remus?" I ask.

"Yer it was... Great. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys I really didn't think it would last and anyway with everything that went on yesterday I hardly thought that it was important." I grin at him now letting him know its ok there is no point in putting my bad mood on his shoulders I guess.

I'm so bored and I want to talk to Lily but I guess that's not possible they will all find out then but I'm not sure if that's the best thing or not. How would they react knowing that two people that are supposed to hate each other are best friends and tell each other deep secrets.

James, Peter and Remus would probably be mad at me and Lily friends will be mad at her so is it worth it?

"You know what I find annoying?" They all look at me questionably.

"What Sirius? Enlighten us." James mocks and I send him an icy glare.

"That people talk about us and our pranks but -and I'm sad to say this- our names are boring to keep saying and it takes forever to say them all." I tell them.

"So what are you suggesting?" Peter asks.

"That we need a name." I say bluntly.

"We all have names that's what your saying the problem is." Remus sighs.

"No I mean a name that implies us all. Something that's rememberable and easy to say. Some thing that suits us all."

"I like that. It needs to be catchy though." James explains.

"I've got it." Peter cries. "The cereal killers or the French toast mafia."

We all look at him and he sinks down the bed, "nothing food related Peter." I state.

"How about the mischief makers?" Remus suggests. It's not too bad but we all shake our heads. It's just not us.

"Maybe the untouchables, you knew because of the unforgivables." But even I know it's lame. We sit there all thinking until James suddenly picks his head up and we all looks at him.

"I've got it, the marauders." I can tell we all love the name but we also look at James with confusion.

"It's a great name mate but none of us know what it bloody means." I tell him and he chuckles.

He rolls his eyes. "You'll like this Sirius; Marauders are a name for people who rove and raid in search of plunder."

"I do like that I've always wanted to be a pirate." I admit, I was liking the name better every second.

"I got that from a muggle book but I remember Evans saying the once to her friends that she used to know this one school and there mascot is 'marauder'. She said that its a school that more or less kicks everyone else's ass in everything and anything. In general, they are better looking, smarter, funnier, and more awesome than someone who is not one."

"Since when were you so pally with young Evans James?" I question curiously.

"I'm not I was just listening in. It was in transfiguration the once and she was talking to Marlene. She was curious about muggle schools."

"Huh, who knew Lily wouldn't listen in class." Remus ponders.

"Yer well that's why I was curious. She wasn't even trying to attempt the magic. Seemed weird to me."

Of course I know different. Lily can be mistcheifious, cunning and basically cool when she wants. Like the fact we spend our time on the roof. That's not totally aloud as well as the fact we are always out until way after curfew.

"Remus if you didn't do the pranks with us everyone would think you are a saint too. Which clearly you are not." I point out looking at his robes. He shrugs but he seems to go a bit red maybe remembering the previous happening earlier tonight.

"So we're the marauders then?" Peter exclaims after a while of silence.

"I guess so." I conclude.

"So what do we do now?"

"We let the world know."

"Yes but how are we supposed to do that?"

A sly smirk shows on my face and the remaining three quarters of the marauders - it already feels normal to think of us as that - look at me entrigued. "We do a prank and one to remember of course."

* * *

(Lily's P.O.V)

"Come on please tell us." Marlene begs and I cough not wanting any part int this.

She glares for a second but corrects her self. "Ok, please tell me!"

"NO!" Alice and Mary shout at the same time, "you can be strange sometimes you know that?" Mary carries on.

"It is not strange to want to know weather your new boyfriend Alice." Alice can't help but smile. "And your 'snogging buddie' Mary are good kissers or not."

"It so is and we're not telling you."

"That just means there bad then. It's your fault if I can't help but mention this to the rest of the year, especially the girls so they have a heads up."

Alice gasps, "you wouldn't!"

"Oh but you know I would."

Mary bursts then giving up, "he's a bloody great kisser okay, happy now?"

"Yes, yes I am." Mary ducks her head.

Marlene turns to Alice ignoring her. "So Alice what about you?"

"I don't want to say."

"Oh it's bad isn't it I can here the girls gasping and spreading rumours as we speak. They'll probably make it even worse."

"I haven't kissed him okay!" I gasp this time through the whole of the conversation I had been silently grinning but now Alice looks sad and that's always a problem.

"Why the hell not?" Marlene asks bluntly.

"We've only been dating for a few hours."

"Yes but I though after dinner you and him would have."

Alice is blushing and its growing rapidly finally stopping when it reached from her elbows to her head. "I haven't kissed anyone yet and I want it to be special I dunno. We talked that's all o think he wanted too. Maybe he was disappointed."

I can visibly see Marlene starting to feel bad. "It's ok Alice." She tries. "I didn't know. I suppose because you went out with Dan Chase from Ravenclaw last year and this year you went out with Leonard brown in hufflepuff for a bit that you would have."

"Well like I said I want it to be special. They were idiots thats why Dan broke up with me you know because I wouldn't. I was waiting for some kind of spark and I couldn't find it so I didn't. They he you know..." She trails off.

"That prick!" Marlene exclaims too which Mary giggles at shaking her head. Alice carries on though.

"Then when I went out Leonard all had to talk about was that he couldn't wait for his owls I mean he's worse that Lily."

"Hey!" I take offence.

Her face softens. "Sorry Lils I know you definitely don't want the owls to come to quickly. Any way there was one thing that wasn't so innocent about him. He kept trying to put me in precisions where I would end up kissing me. He did end up doing so in the end by force he pushed me up agains a wall and just went for it. I didn't respond so even though technically I've have had a first kiss I don't count it as one. Then I dumped him"

Marlene frowns, "we're sorry Alice, truly. But why didn't you."

"Tell you guys?" Alice finishes for her and we all nod. "Because I know you guys. Marlene you would get annoyed and get James in trouble for trying to kill him for you. Mary, you would try and tell every teacher she could see too put and end to it. And Lily, you I was worried about the most. You wouldn't get people to do it for you or go for a sensible but very embarrassing way of going about it. You would go agains him all alone by yourself like you always do because your proud and brave and so, so stupid. I don't want to see you hurt because or me. And also to be honest I didn't want anyone to know. It was best kept to myself.

As always in the pure Marlene way she makes us all laugh. The same thing Sirius always does. Maybe that's why I like her so much because she's a female version of him or vise versa. I've always thought they'd be a good couple but maybe they are to much the same to make it work.

"Well I for one am loving the juicy gossip." We all burst out laughing even Alice who has been looking solemn for the last ten minutes.

After a while when we've sobered up I start to talk.

"I am very disappointed In you all." They look at me confused.

"This morning, I had told you all to flirt but you were playing your own games. First of all there was Alice who very much succeeded. I know that you don't really feel invisible your not confident but your not timid Alice. If you really felt that way you'd tell us." I can see I'm right when Alice smirk and the girls gasp.

"Seriously Lily your too clever for your own good." Alice tells me and I shrug carrying on.

"Then you Mary I liked the tactic. He was SO jealous like out of this world jealous, go you. He didn't know what to do about you." She grins likes she won an award and I return it before facing Marlene.

She talks first though, murmuring, "I didn't do anything but make him annoyed."

"Yes you did Marlene you could see he regretted saying it. And he was intrigued by what you said. So intrigued that I bet he's still thinking about it now. About you."

She smiles and big toothy one and hugs me keeping across our new heap of sweets, "Lily, thank you! I don't know what I'd do without you."

I smile sweetly but her her smile turns into a sneer.

"I don't know why your talking about us. I'm the one that saw YOU go and talk to Amos this morning. What do you have to say about that."

I look down at my hand and smile sheepishly, "he's tutoring me on Friday for transfiguration." I close my eyes and injure the response of my friends as they chorus an irritating "awwwwww."

(James' P.O.V)

" A prank?" I question.

"Yes a prank. And just for once we will put out stamp on it our new name. It can't be big like the one in the hall but it can be on some students. One that won't get us much of a detention if any. But I'm not sure who to do it on." Sirius explains.

"I do." I smirk. "Snivellus and Evans of course."

Sirius looks down and then at me. "Are you sure about that James?"

"Yer, what you getting a soft spot for Evans?"

"Of course not its just I..." He trails off, "how are we going to do it?"

"When we see them together we take action."

We discuss tactics and everyone seems happy with how it's going. Maybe not as much Sirius, he seems distant, weary and worried. Not himself but I shrug it off once again.

We near the end when Remus asks a question that nearly stops us.

"How do we get so close to them or even get past the teachers to do this." He ask the room as a whole.

Could I really tell them? We are the marauders now, I trust them all definitely I know they will not tell a single sole. Theses are the friends I was waiting for. I walk over to my trunk and the boys follow me with there gaze. Wondering what I'm doing.

"I know what we need." I tell them and Remus starts to open his mouth but I put up a hand, stopping him.

I pull the cloak out of the trunk and hold the glistening silky material wishing my hand across the intricate pattern. I take it back to we're the boys are now sitting, at the end of there be as we all ways seem to end up doing.

"James what's that?" Peters the first one to question.

"It's a... Well it's an invisibility cloak." I admit sheepishly running a hand through my unyielding hair like I do when ever I'm nervous.

"Her right mate. There is no such thing." Sirius points out but I simply put the cloak over me silencing his doubts and protests as I disappear.

"Well that is the coolest fucking thing I have ever seen. This could have helped with so many pranks, why didn't you ever tell us James?" Sirius looks dumbfounded. The rest of the marauders nod agreeing that they want the answer to the question too.

"You all need to understand that this is top secret. My dad only told me to tell people that I would trust with my life. I've thought that I already have for a while but I wanted to be sure for my dad it's been past down from generation to generation in the potter family. No one else can know."

"Yes but no one can know about Remus as well but we knew about him at the start of the year." Peter protests.

"He didn't tell us though and I doubt he would have." He ducks his head and shrugs. He's probably still no sure. "We found out there is a difference." He nods giving up and I sigh in relief.

Sirius is still so quiet and I look at him. Is he in a mood with me. Suddenly though his head pricks up and he grins from ear to ear.

"This is going to be so awesome!"

* * *

**Let me know if your reading.**

**R&R**

**Follow: Xxparamorex**


	10. Year 2: studying for kisses

**Don't know if its good but got more than 100 views so far.**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**First time in this you get to see actual quidditch hope it will be good if looked up each position. I hope I describe it well.**

* * *

(Lily's P.O.V)

"Lily! Lily wake up!" A distant and familiar voice echoes at the back of my mind but I decide its too far away for it to be important.

"That's it Lily pillows are going to be hitting your face if you do not wake up now!"

"Is she still asleep?" Another voice joins the conversation.

"Yep, Alice please help."

"I'll get a pillow. Where's Mary?"

"She went down to the the quidditch pitch already. Seriously that girl is mad, not even the players will be there yet."

Chuckles fill the room. Room? What was going on?

Something soft but with a faint pain hits my face and my eyes shoot open revealing a sheet of white which I realise is a pillow. Then another comes and behind them when I'm not being hit I can see two girls, but which two i don't know yet.

I take action, "okay, okay I'm a awake." I push the pillows away from my face which makes me realise that the two girls and Marlene and Alice who I scowl at.

"What was that for guys?"

"Are you kidding me Lils?" Marlene moans. "You wouldn't wake up if I couldn't see you breathing I'd think you dead. I had to take serious action. You need to be somewhere."

"What is so important that you need to wake me up like this."

"You have your date with Amos in half an hour."

"It's not a date!" I screech, this had been the matter at hand for a few days since I told them that he was going to tutor me. And Marlene kept teasing me about it.

Alice sensing an argument is going to occur as Marlene opens her mouth stops us.

"Seriously Lils go get dressed!"

I remember why I was woken up and I grab the clothes I'd sorted the night before and rush to the bathroom to get dressed. I jump in the shower and have the quickest shower I've had I. My life. Hair still wet I jump in to a pair of light blue jeans and I white flour patterned top that cuts off just above the jeans waist. I slip into some white saddles and open the door with 10 minutes to spare. I start to walk out the door ignoring both the girls. Maybe I shouldn't ignore Alice really but at the moment I am too mad at Marlene too care.

Marlene traps on to my arm before I leave.

"Please Lily, I'm sorry okay. I know I've been stupid. It wasn't fair on you."

"No Marlene, it was never you I just took it out on you. I think he just sees me as a little kid who's struggling in transfiguration, even though I just told him that. I'm actually quite good. It's just when you said it was a date it keeps reminding me that it actually won't be."

She sighs and hugs me, "I know what will make you feel better, let me give you a tiny but of make up, a little bit of clear sparkly mascara, not black so it makes your eyes even more beautiful. And a little but of lip gloss. How about that? It won't take long." I nod silently and she drags me to vanity table and sit me down on the stool in front of the mirror.

She applies the make up for me quickly and swiftly as Alice watches intently. I remember something as she finishes and when i turn to them I smirk.

"You both say reading is boring but look what spell I found in one of them. Your going to love it." I point my wand to my hair and whisper, "exaresco." My hair dries suddenly and falling into its natural straight state.

They both stare in awe until Alice murmurs, "oh I am definitely going to remember that one."

"Screw that, I might take up reading." Marlene replies.

"Finally, I knew one day you two succumb to my pestering." I grin.

Marlene looks at her wizard watch and instantly starts to push me out of the door. "Your going to be late. And he's missing a quidditch game for you!"

"Wow I forgot about that. I have never known a boy to do that." I say dreamily.

"Maybe he's gay." Alice chuckles.

I slap her on the arm. Not because I have anything agains gay people but because so much of my time would have been wasted on him.

They both usher me down the stairs through the common room and out of the portrait hole before leaving me and watching me scurry away to the library.

I get there regrettably red faced so I lean against the wall before going in. I might as well have walked if I take any longer though. I pull a stand have hair behind my ear before walking in feeling my normal pale faced self instead of a red tomato.

I watch him look me up and down and I blush, cursing myself inwardly I sit down across the table from him and he looks at me in the eye.

"Lily you look lovely." He admits and I manage to somehow stop myself from feeling the too familiar red rush of heat In my cheeks this time.

"Thanks." I say instead ducking my head.

"So, transfiguration?"

"Oh yer, i um I don't get how it all works. You must have had this homework when you were in my year. I just don't get how a living thing can turn into a slipper I mean how does it breath?" He chuckles unknowing that I already can easily describe the dynamics of it. It's magic that's how it works.

I pretend to listen nodding my head at pauses and writing bits of the words that do process into my brain. Instead I mostly focus on him as a whole. His eyes, his smile, his funny little accent.

"Have you got all that Lily?"

"Yep your a really good teacher!" I lie. I'm not really able to say weather he would be if I didn't know it because I probably wouldn't have listened then either.

"Is there anything else in transfiguration you need help doing."

"Um." Of course I already have this part planned out. "Can we actually do some transfiguring." He nods and goes and finds some things to transfigure.

We start off with spells form first year and then start to incline from there. Each one I try not to look to good at but by the end I just decide to impress him.

I perform an excellent rabbit too slipper spell that we haven't even started this year yet.

"Well then Lily, I think my work here is done for today. Do you mind if I walk you back to your dorm." I shake my head and pack up my things quickly ending up getting frustrated at my self when I go too fast nod scrunch up all my perfectly sorted and neat pole of parchment which only makes Amos chuckle.

We walk out of the library together and like any trying to be flirty girl would I giggle at his jokes and listen intently.

"Can we go to the quidditch pitch instead I doubt the game has hardly even started really. I can see my friends then?"

He nods and smiles showing that this is obviously what he wanted to do.

* * *

(James' P.O.V)

I close my eyes and open them again staring at myself. Somehow I still can't believe I am part of the quidditch team even though its the last on of the season.

We've one every one except one game agains ravenclaw. It's the same for slytherins but for them the game was about hufflepuff. Slytherin is the team were playing for today and whoever wins gets the quidditch cup.

"James? What are you doing?" Remus appears in the mirror besides me I forgot he was even in the room.

"What if I'm the one that screws it all up for everyone. They will all hate me."

He sighs exasperated, "James we have this conversation every match. You are great about quidditch. We are going to be there to support you right? Remember as of yesterday were the marauders" I chuckle and nods.

"Plus-" I add. "It's going to be a laugh. It always is now with Sirius commentating."

"Yep but he just gives you a bigger head with all the brilliant comments."

"Har har. Any way I have a perfectly shaped head."

He shakes his head but grinning because he obviously knows that he's cheered me up. Sirius comes out of the bathroom with out his billowing robes but just wearing the white shirt and trousers we all wear beneath them. Its a hot day so it makes sense. I realise that Remus is waring the same.

"Ready to go Sirius?" I ask and he nods his wavy hair falling on his face. His smooths it back to perfection and I feel irritated at the thought that he can do it when my unruly hair won't flatten. I place a hand through it again knowing it will only make it look more messy.

Sirius and I walk down the stairs leaving Remus and and Peter behind as its too early for them. When we reach the common room the people getting ready down there start clapping me on the back. There's a chorus of, "good luck." From most of the younger people and the older girls and manly nods from the older lads.

When we finally get out of there we walk silently to the big doors of hogwarts and walk slowly to the quidditch pitch. When we get out the doors I finally talk to Sirius.

"There's a lot of high expectations isn't there." He frowns but nods not wanting to lie too me.

"I heard Remus talking to you before. Just do what you can James that is all your real friends are asking that's what matters."

I hug Sirius quickly before walking into the changing rooms to meet with the Rest of the players. We hug like men fleetingly and with a pat on the back. He can be a great friend when he wants to be.

Sirius doesn't come with me instead he walks towards our houses stand and his place at the microphone. He's sees Mary sitting in the stands and walks over there to talk to her for a bit. She always comes so early always before any of us. Maybe she just likes it here. I watch as they chat pleasantly, it's odd seeing them like that. Whenever me and Lily are around all our friends act so stoic around each other.

I wipe my thoughts away and open the doors to the changing room/meeting room and the team all seem to waiting for me. I brush and send an apoligettic smile to the captain and he points to the bench for me to sit.

I start to hear the beginning of the crowds forming and cheering in the stands as the captain begins to talk.

"Ok, I have seen you all in training and you know the formations I've planned. I know what you can do. I'm proud of you and you need to make them proud too. Remember that your a team, help each other and you know what of you get stressed or aggravated just listen I swear it will make you calm down. Either that or he will shout at you for ruining the game." We all chuckle at this and I shake my head at my friends ways.

"Who's going to win the game?" He continues and of cause we shout back, "gryffindor!"

"And who's going to win the quidditch cup?"

"Grfindoor!"

"Now go out there and prove yourselves right!"

We all run out on to the field after grabbing our brooms and are met by cheers from hufflepuff and rabeclaw and boos form sythereing. But the slytherins are barely heard with all the chanting from the rest of the gryffindors.

I jump on broom and kick the ground ascending into the sky. I travel higher and higher until I'm just below the hoops of the goal posts surrounded by the rest of my team around me and the slytherins in front.

Sirius starts too commentate;

"Welcome people to the last game of the season, slytherin vs gryffindor!"

He seems to say gryffindor with a bit more vigour which makes me smirk.

"Madame Hooch makes her way on to the pitch, the balls are released. And we're off!"

* * *

(Lily's P.O.V)

We walk silently down the corridors for a few minutes until he pulls me too a stop.

"Lily there is something you need to know, okay?"

I nod and listen. "I'm not blind I can see how pretty you are and too be honestly I really like you. You need to understand though that I'm not going out with anyone until fifth year. At least not properly and I don't want you to be a fling."

I nod again ducking my head not really liking the news but accepting it. I really don't want to be a fling anyway.

"Why don't you want to go out with anyone until fifth year?" We carry on walking side by side and I'm very conscious of the fact that are hand keep touching from time too time.

"I know by fifth year I'll be ready to properly get to know a girl. I think by then i will know who I am. Now though I'm trying to find who I am I don't know what I want to do or be when I'm older and I need to figure that out before finding someone who I want to be with. Then I can focus all my attention on them."

"I get that, it's sweet. Your kind of great you know?" He chuckles and I carry on. "So am I supposed to remind you of this as soon as you get back in fifth year?"

He shakes his head and I frown. So do he not want to be with me then at all. When he sees my reaction he gets what I'm thinking.

"No Lils I didn't mean like that. I want to be with you. I meant that I won't need to be reminded Lily I won't forget about you." I smile sweetly at him and give him a hug which he happily responds to wrapping his arms around my waste. When I pull a way we walk in comfortable silence even closer to each other until we get to the quidditch pitch.

I start to walk in but turn to say goodbye and he's suddenly right in front of me.

"I wanted to leave you something so you don't forget me either." He whispers and leans his head down and I lift mine until our lips meet. I close my eyes and his kisses me. He's kissing me! The boy I have been crushing on and is a year above me is kissing me! And he's my first kiss!

All these thoughts process my mind when he finishes the kiss and smiles at me. I smile back. "Do you think you'll remember me?" He asks.

I smirk, "I'll never forget." I murmur. We're still so close and he leans down and pecks me on the lips one more time before he leaves flinging a smile over his shoulder.

I walk to the stands in a daze and somehow manage to find and sit down next too Mary Alice and Marlene in my daydreamy state.

They look at me and obviously take the look on my face as something bad and Alice is the first to ask me. "Lily are you ok? How did the study thing go."

I nod incoherently. "He.. He kissed me!" All three gasp.

"So are you too dating?" Mary asks. This is the question that brings me back to earth. I shake my head at them.

"So what does this mean then?" Mary interrogates.

I go on to tell them the whole story everything he said. Down to when we get to the quidditch pitch.

When I finish Alice screeches excitedly making people turn around but all of us give them pointed looks to get lost. "Aww that's the sweetest thing ever!"

Marlene looks distraught. "Alice shut up that seriously isn't the most important thing right now, you completely left out the kiss Lily!"

I smirk already knowing what she would ask so I answer before the question."

"Marlene before you ask, and I'm not afraid to tell you. He's a damn good kisser."

She grins, "you know me so well!"

We watch the game and one thought of complete dread makes me furrow my eyebrows.

What if he thinks I'm not a good kisser!

* * *

(Everyone's P.O.V)

"The quaffle goes into the air and is catches by my lovely friend James Potter who throws it too Lydia Johnson who throws it towards the last Chaser. Before it reaches Austin Huddleston, Blair Hamm of slytherin nearly hits him in the head. He dodges but narrowly. The quaffle is falling to the ground but its intercepted by Cristal Thurstan. I have to say she does have quite good flying skills. Stupid butch friends with my cousin that one! Must be crazy!"

Chuckles are beards every where but the slytherins stand.

"Sirius Black! Mind your language boy!" Mcgonagall cries.

"Sorry miss! I always thought you wanted me to tell the truth?"

She sighs and sits back down again.

Sirius goes back to his commentating.

"Ok so now, wow she still has the quaffle come one gryffindor beaters I thought you were better than this!" They seem to wake up and try to get the bludgers to her but Cristal easily dodges them and shoots at the goal. The keeper twists on his broom to one side of the hoop and it goes the other way.

"No! Ten points too slytherin I suppose. Come on gryffindor put your heads in the game!" Sirius screeches across the pitch.

* * *

Half an hour later.

"The score is 100 to 50 to slytherin, if got to say the only way for gryffindor to win now is if the seeker gets the snitch. The seeker is the captain great lad I get on with him decent captain as well; Noah Sergeant. He doesn't seem to be seeing it though but then neither does the seeker for slytherin, Sherisse Garnette. She's one of the least horrible of there lot though its not hard when the rest are complete gits."

"Do you think they can do it?" Lily asks Alice.

"Ask Mary I'm not the expert!"

Mary hears the conversation and answers before Lily can asks again.

"Maybe but it is all about that snitch now gryffindor needs to catch it really."

"James potters got the quaffle. Good boy James. Do Sirius proud." Sirius announces and makes James blush.

"What's happening now? Blair Hamm, I swear he's the most violent beater in the slytherins hits the bludger and it sores down words to where James is nearer the ground. I'm guessing James is doing it as a tactic. He can't get away, he's cornered by slytherins and the bludger hits him square in the chest. Oi! What are you doing you maniac, you just made him fall of his broom. He could die do you know that. Ok someone get me a broom a bludger and a bat see how you like it!"

Everyone stares at Sirius as fellow gryffindors hold him back as he pulls agains them trying to Get too Blair.

"I swear when I get that broom as soon as I help James and hit you with bludger then I'm going to stick it up your ass!"

James who gets off the ground runs over too Sirius.

"Sirius, mate I'm ok look no broken bones my broom was hardly off the ground."

"I don't care that little twat is going to get the prank of his life!" Blair actually looks scared knowing some of the guys pranks.

"Sirius come on calm down, we will get him back promise. Remus! Peter! Get you sorry buts down here and calm him will you."

Remus and Peter do as there told tuning over to we're Sirius is.

"I thought you were going to die James!"

"Sirius, again you sound so gay!"

"I am not... Omg! Look Noah's catched the snitch! Gryffindors won!" There's stunned silenced for a moment before everyone looks up and cheers seeing a giddy Noah showing of the snitch with his hand in the air.

They all cheer and start towards the pitch Sirius stops them all though.

"Wait, wait. As happy as I am for gryffindor to win agains them sods I would like to again for the millionth time tell you I am not gay and I can prove it."

Sirius does. He grabs a random girl and kisses her.

When they finish he smiles to the girl who giggles and runs off then he looks at the crowd who are dead silent.

"Ok you can all go now!"

* * *

"Don't you just love Sirius?" Marlene asks.

Lily, Mary and Alice all look at each other like Marlene's gone insane. Which she probably has.

"Why? Because he was kissing another girl?" Lily is the first one to ask.

"No because he's always there for his friends no matter what, I mean he looked really upset."

"Yep I guess so Marlene but he's a scoundrel just kissing the first girl he saw in front of the whole school not to mention the teachers!" Mary ponders.

"I swear I saw Dumbledore chuckling a bit at it though." Alice snickers.

Marlene looks sad and confuse for a moment before considerably brightening up, "who's ready to party!"

* * *

**Tell me if you liked this one please.**

**R&R**

**Follow: Xxparamorex**


	11. Year 2: trying again and regret

**The last chapter for second year. I hope your liking the story so far.**

**R&R**

**Disclaimer: forgot to do this for the last one so here you go. I am not JKR only plot and OC's are mine.**

* * *

(Lily's P.O.V)

Just like I thought we would. Sev and i are drifting apart again and I hate it so hopefully today nearing the end of the year again I can sort it out make sure we're ok for the holidays.

I'm missing Sirius but right now I need to sort out my oldest best friend. I open up the owl that Sev sent me again even though I already have it memorised.

Dear Lily,

I miss you. We need to meet up.

Meet me at your favourite place by the lake in 20 minutes.

Don't be late.

Love,

Sev

I close it and put it in my pocket giving Severus' owl a treat and I start getting dressed. It's the weekend so I can wear what I want today which is good because it boiling.

I put on a blue tank top with light quarter length jeans and blue ballet flats. With my hair in a pretty but messy bun I walk out the door and down to the black lake. When I get there Sev is already waiting.

"Hey!" I call to him and his head whips around. When he sees me a smile covers his face and he beckons me over.

"You look pretty." He tell me.

"Thanks." I blush involuntarily still not used to compliments.

We lie back on the grass and I close my eyes absorbing the sun. Luckily for me even with my pasty skin that is even paler than Severus' manages to tan unlike him, he normally turns into tomato if in the sun for to long so he tries to stay in the more shaded part of the lake nearer the tree.

Even though I do tan I can only manage an olive completion. Mary on the other hand looks her best in the summer because she is part Spanish and when she tans you can truly see it. She's so lucky.

"How have you been?" Sev asks me taking me out of my thoughts. We always to do this. Is always awkward to start with, uncomfortable but I need to try and change it.

"I'm fine but I hardly ever get to see you Sev its not fare your always with those strange friends of yours." He seems to take this the wrong way.

"It's not there fault or mine. I'm the one that sent you the owl remember you we're too busy with your annoying friends too care."

"Don't start this again. They've done nothing to you. Don't ever thing I don't care about you." He is right about something though, he was the one to send the owl even though I was the one that was moaning about seeing him. So why didn't I try.

He looks frustrated, "I'm not starting everything I just don't want them to make you different I don't want you too hate me."

"They wouldn't do that Sev and I don't change for people you know that. Or I try not to anyway. If I ever change its for myself not them I promise I'll always be myself." He looks at me seeing I'm tell the truth which makes me a bit angry. Why would I lie?

"Ok Lils."

"Just don't let them change you." I tell him knowing that it could stir something up but if he can tell me it I can tell him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He scowls.

"Nothing I just want you to think for yourself." He nods not trying to make an argument for once.

I sigh, "is this how it going to be? Us arguing all the time?"

"I don't know Lily but we've got to try." I nod silently and turn my head to the school were i see Lucius standing there -the sixth year slytherin most likely a death eater when he leaves school-looking pointedly at Sev and I eyes narrow and black.

Sev's eyes are closed but he opens them when I talk. "Your friends aren't weird at all are they Sev?" I ask sarcastically.

He's not as nonchalant as I am and he jumps up pulling me with him and he starts quickly towards the school. "Just keep walking Lily ill explain it all in a minute I promise."

I follow him trusting him completely but he's definitely telling me what's going on.

* * *

(James' P.O.V)

"Are you guys ready?" I ask the rest of the marauders.

"What for?" Sirius asks looking excited and standing up whereas Remus looks bored and flips to the next page of his book and Peter stops eating his chocolate frog with melted chocolate around his mouth. He stares questionably at me.

"For our big prank!" I shout and they all turn then and Sirius starts jumping up and down.

Remus stares at me. "So Lily's gone to meet Severus?" I nod quickly. "How do you know?"

"I saw them out the common room window walking over to Snape."

"Right, where's the invisibility cloak." Remus soars into action and finally jumps up shouting commands. I leave him too it and go too my trunk finding the cloak at the bottom.

When I look up Peter doesn't seem to know what to do with so many things being put on his shoulders. It looks like too much pressure. I smack his shoulder in reassurance and he finally starts to move.

"Okay everyone, we are ready where are we doing this then?"

I run down the steps calling back to them. "I'll check down stairs out of the window again."

But when I look out the window i see them now walking hastily hand in hand towards the castle doors I jump up quickly and hastily run up the stairs bumping straight into Peter and I catch him before he falls. Behind him is Sirius and Remus.

"The flower and the snake are reaching the front doors." I shout at them all startling them.

"So...?" Sirius questions.

"So... It will be even better inside come one lets find them." They all nod and we run out the portrait hall and down the stairs jumping down numerous steps at a time. When we reach the ground floor Peter is red faced. Sirius and I are jumping up and down not out of breath and Remus just looks indifferent like always. Like he hadn't at all just fund down steps.

This year especially now at the end we have so much more knowledge of magic that nothing can go wrong. We have new ways to trick people and more hexes.

In Defence Against the Dark Arts class we were taught about Cornish pixies and Fire Crabs we then learnt a Disarming Charm: Expelliarmus, Tongue-Tying Curse, Homorphus Charm, Verdimillious Duo and the Tickling Charm.

In Herbology we are taken to the more dangerous greenhouses we learn about Mandrakes, spending most of the class re-potting them so that they can be chopped up and stewed.

History of Magic we learnt about the International Warlock Convention of 1289; in September of 1289, something happened involving some Sardinian sorcerers.

In Transfiguration, we learn beetle to button and rabbits to slippers spells.

Finally In Potions class, we learn about the potion to raise the drinker's hair, as well as the potion to make things swell.

This is going to be amazing.

* * *

Sirius Remus and I duck under the invisibility cloak and start the prank.

Peter the only one visible starts the distraction he watches Evans and Snape come through the big oak doors still holding hands and runs towards them and straight through them both. Unclasping there hands and making them fall apart and to the floor. We run over then as there trying to get up and Sirius opens a container just holding it out of the instability cloak he opens it and let's the container fall to the floor as he places his hand back inside the cloak. We let Peter in then as the released pixies fly around snivellus and Lily.

They try batting them away but they just start to hold on to them the annoying little critters can't see us which was the point so we don't get terrorised.

As there distracted I call out "expelliarmus!" Twice sending both of their wands to me. Knowing there unharmed they can't get us back. To be honest though we're probably more worried about Lily hitting us with a jinx if anything.

It's Remus' turn and he calls out "rictusempra." Sending them both too the floor just as they start to get up. They hold there sides trying to stop the tickling but are unable to really move because they are weakened from the spell.

Peter finishes off the prank with two words. "Spongify!" Leaving them unable to get up as there bones are now soft and rubbery. And "Mucus ad Nauseam!" Making there noses run.

Finally we laugh pulling off the cloak and looking down at them. Even Remus is coiling over. Strangely Sirius is the only one that looks like he's regretting it a bit. Even though he does he writes in the air with his wand.

I look up and he's written in capital letters; THE MARAUDERS WERE HERE! I can't help but laugh at this.

I have an idea and I start shouting. "Peeves! Peeves!" He comes and I watch as he looks at what he sees but then frowns at me.

"What do you want?"

"Make a commotion get everyone in the school to come and see this."

"What's in it for me?"

"Thirty fire crackers?"

He seems to contemplate this. "And if I ever want a spell done who four as you call yourselves the 'marauders' will come and do it for me?"

I grin at him. "You've got a deal."

* * *

(Lily's P.O.V)

I sit up and look around when the spongify spell wears. All the teachers and every single year of student is standing in a massive circle staring at Severus and I with wide eyes. The pixies are still plying around me and Dumbledore seems to notice this and mutters a spell sending them paralysed in the air and he quickly gets the care of magical creatures teacher that I haven't met yet into a box.

I put my hand to my face and I am embarrassed when I find green snot there and I try and wipe it away but it's everywhere on my clothes face and hair. The tickling has stopped and I stand up unsteadily. Once in balance I pull Sev up too and walk him through the crowd my head held high. When the muttering can not be heard behind us anymore I stop and look at Sev. He looks tired and warn.

"I'm sorry Sev there idiots. If I wasn't with you-"

"They would have done it anyway." He sighs.

"I'm just... Sorry."

"It doesn't matter now Lily I'm going to go clean up I'll see you around."

He walks off towards the dungeons and I start to climb the steps too gryffindor tower slowly.

I hadn't made anything better because Potter had made it worse.

My anger builds and I clim and by the time I'm at the portrait hole I'm like a volcano ready to burst I throw open the door and see the 'marauders' coiling over with laughter.

When they see me Peter and Remus' laughter dies down a small bit but they still chuckle. James carries on laughing directly at me. Sirius however retreats into the armchair completely sobered of his laughter.

I storm towards James putting away my wand which he seems surprised at so stops laughing. I'm not going to jinx him, no right now I'm going to settle this with words.

"Potter." I say like its a dirty word. "You discussing toe rag. What did you think you would get from this. What is possibly going through your head?"

"Oh Lily flower don't worry your little head about it. It was only a little fun."

"A little fun? Is that what you call it. Well it wasn't fun for me you idiot. Do you even know how much I hate you right now?"

People are starting to come into the common room now observing the argument. "I can guess."

"Go one then!"

"What?"

"Go on. Guess how much I hate you."

"Okay." He starts. "You probably hate me three times the amount you hate the other guys. You want to kill me. You hate me so much you want me too pay."

"Yes turn what's the point of trying though James, huh? Wha would you do even if i tried to get you back? You'd probably laugh it off like it meant nothing swipe a hand through your stupid hair and flash an obnoxious crooked smirk."

He looks devastated. "My smirks are not crooked!"

My voice rises in octaves. "Are you kidding my that what you go from what I said you big headed berk."

I walk towards him hands outstretched. "What are you doing Lily?" He looks startled.

"Oh I am so going to kill you." I nearly have his neck in grasp when something knocks me to the side on my back. No it's not something, someone and he's on top of me!

I look up and see Remus but as soon as I see him he's taken off if me by Sirius. I smile slightly at him.

"Did you seriously just try to strangle me?" Potter asks wide eyed.

"Yes and you'll get something worse if you ever do that again!" I scream at him and he seems to flinch back.

Alice who must have came in at some point picks me off the ground trying to pull me up the stairs.

Before I can go though Potter shouts something.

"Why are you blaming me and not them?"

"Oh I do blame them as well and there going to know bout it but your the ring leader Potter. And to be honest at least they have the decency to feel a bit guilty whereas you do not have the capacity to do that it seems." He looks at his friends and they all nod obviously knowing that there friend was asking them whether they did indeed feel guilty.

"I'm going to go now Potter because I know If I stay I'll hurt you and I'm not sure i will regret it."

I walk up the steps without the aid of Alice but she follows me up there anyway. She closes the door behind her and I lie on my bed face down. However much I don't want to admit it I know that I would hate my self if I hurt anyone. I would regret it.

* * *

**Sorry if Lily seemed a bit violent in this if you have any suggestions on how to do the arguments then please tell me. Hope you like it. **

**R&R**

**Follow: Xxparamorex**


	12. Year 3: always happens in a broom closet

**First chapter for third year. Anything you want to see send me a review for or any suggestions that you have.**

**R&R**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JKR sadly so nothing you recognise is mine.**

* * *

(Lily's P.O.V)

"Lily!" Blonde hair envelopes me as soon as i step on the scarlet train and I try to breath but its impossible when arms wrap around me.

"Can't...breath!" The person backs away quickly and I see it is Marlene her brown eyes the only dark thing about her evaluates me circling me she stops when she's facing my front again.

I look worriedly at her but she smiles. "Lily you look beautiful. I can't wait to see the boys at your feet." I look down at myself Ive known I've changed but I know I'm not beautiful.

I smile at her though and say my thanks. "You should see the marauders they are looking hawt! And James is getting ripped. Oh and by the way we're in a compartment with them."

"Why?" I moan. "Is this so you can just flirt with Sirius?"

"No I'm just going to get to know him more. Please Lils do this for me?"

I nod silently and carry on following her.

"Anyways." She continues. "All the other compartments are full." She slides the door open revealing Mary snogging Remus in the corner. Alice with her legs slung over franks half sitting on him in a sweet couple way. James, Sirius and Peter all sit there staring at Remus and Mary with disgusted faces. This is the one time I agree with all of them.

Marlene, Alice and what I can see of Mary look like they haven't really changed whereas as Marlene had said the boys all look different. All are taller and James is exceptionally broader from quidditch. Remus looks like he's already getting stubble but he's always looked older. Sirius on the other hand has impossibly got even sharper features. Then there's Peter who's starting to look chubbier is the one marauder who hasn't really changed much.

Marlene sits down between Peter and Sirius so I'm left to sit by Sirius and James squeezed in between them. I try to get closer to Sirius knowing he won't take it as anything but me trying to get away from James.

The boys do seem to look at me like there seeing a new me and it unnerves me but I try to ignore it. They go back to there own things after a while but I can still see there darting eyes trying to get a look at me. I feel self conscious what possibly could have changed?

I look down at myself, I know that I've grown a small bit but everyone still seems to be taller than me. I've filled out a tad leaving me with a few curves but that's all that's different. I just don't see it.

"So while Remus and Mary rudely snog in the corner does anyone want to talk about anything? James asks uncomfortably and they don't even break apart to say anything.

"I do. Did you see the amount of girls staring at us as we got on the train. Apparently we're the hottest guys in the school."

They high five each other and in sinc Marlene hits the back of Sirius' head as I hit James' and then we promptly high five each other smirking.

"Aww tiger-Lily, Marly-poo what was that for?" Sirius grumbles both boys rubbing the back of their heads pouting.

"Because your both arrogant and you are not the hottest guys in school!" I tell them and they both sport shocked looks. This time James is the one to moan.

"Oh come on Lils come on who's hotter than us?"

"You are only in third year I mean some of the seventh years are sizzling. I admit you guys may be the hottest guys in our year but that's it."

"OMG did Lily-pad just call us hot and say sizzling in a couple of sentences." Sirius asks mouth agape. Well to be honest all of there mouths are gaping and they're staring at me incredulously. Sirius is so going to pay.

"I did not call you hot I said your the hottest guys in our year and that's not that hard. Frank is the only other decent looking one. And will you two stop calling me by my first names or by any of them nicknames i've told you a thousand times that you only get to call me Evans."

James retaliates quickly. "Gosh Lily stop being so jealous!"

"What am I supposed to be jealous of Potter I don't want any of your arrogance your a filthy rotten-"

I cut off as gross kissing sounds come from the corner and my temper rises even higher. "For goodness sake will you two take your god damn lips away from each other for one bloody second!" I scream at Mary and Remus and they finally look at me.

"I mean Remus yeah your a marauder but your acting like prostertute and I thought you were at least a bit better than that your acting like Sirius but no at least he's not off kissing some girl ignoring his friends. And the same to you Mary I really thought you were better than this!"

I jump up knowing if I stay people will end up hurt and as I walk out the compartment door I leave them all stunned. Everyone had heard my out burst and came out of there compartments. They all know that when I'm fuming its best to stay out of it though so no one tries to stop me as I run down the train right down to the front as far as I can get from the 'marauders' but mostly James. I hate him.

* * *

(Sirius' P.O.V)

We watch Lily walk out the compartment and then look at each other. Instantly Mary moves to sit by Marlene away from Remus and stairs at her friends looking hurt.

"Do you think we should go find her?" Alice suggests.

"No of course not don't be stupid she needs to cool down." I tell her.

"Oh and how the bloody hell would you know Sirius?"

Before I can respond to her angry remark Remus interjects sensibly. "Ok we will leave her too it she would have stayed if she wanted company."

We nod but Mary looks on the verge of tears. "She's really angry at me isn't she. We were being immature Remus I mean she hates me!" Marlene raps an arm around her and I watch surprised as Remus hands start to reach for her. He seems to remember that they aren't in a relationship and drops them to his lap.

"She doesn't hate you Mary she hates the marauders more so James than any of the others but at least she has a reason for that." Marlene tells Mary comforting her.

James looks aghast. "What have I ever done?"

Alice looks furious now. "Do you even know that your the one that made Sev and Lily drift apart so much. She hates you because all you've ever done is hurt her you idiot."

The other girls nod and James slips in his seat for once giving up defeated.

I need to talk to her. We still never write in the summer and I honestly do miss her more that I'd like to admit. She is like a sister to me and it hurts me when she's a way. I make the thought go out of my mind because I'm Sirius I'm not sensitive or emotional.

The girls start to get up after giving looks at each other.

"Where are you lot going?" I ask.

"We're trying not to make Lily annoyed with us anymore so we are leaving. We will see you at school I suppose. Bye Frank." Alice tells us then walks out Mary still in Marlene's hug.

"You guys ready for the feast?" I ask looking at the window.

They all look out too with incredulous looks on there faces when Peter sits down he speaks for what I think is really the first time.

"We can't be at hogwarts already!"

* * *

We sit on the tables for dinner and surprisingly Lily joins us all but sits down next to Mary who seems relieved that obviously Lily is not upset with her. Lily's gaze moves t the floating candles near the ceiling and contents her self with watching the fake night sky.

For once I eat at my normal pace instead of trying to be quick which to be honest is pretty fast anyway. I drink my pumpkin juice after not having any drink on the train so I'm extremely thirsty and I gulp it down. I pick a chicken leg up and bite into it ravenously. I see Alice looking at me and I give her a questioning glare.

"God Sirius you eat like a pig! Look this is how a normal polite person eats food." She tells me and she starts by picking up her fork and impaling a carrot with it. She then places it in her mouth.

"See its really not that bad."'

I shrug, "well it is for me." And she watches me rolling her eyes as I stuff mash potato in my mouth, she not so politely tells me I look like a hamster.

I look with wide eyes and a drooling mouth at the desserts that are placed around the table and I quickly grab a massive slice of chocolate cheesecake before any one can grab it.

"Sirius the pudding are not just going to disappear from the plates. You don't have to act like you haven't eaten in a year." Remus tells me.

"Don't be such a spoil sport mate how would you like it if I told you too stop reading because the books won't disappear and that you don't have to act like your haven't read in a year. How would you feel then?"

He gasps over dramatically but serious. "Don't ever say a thing like that again. How could you?"

"We'll how could you do that to me huh? I don't understand what's so great about books."

"I do-" a voice intercedes and we all stare wide eyed at the fact that Lily Evans is talking to us. "You get to go In to a world that's entirely your own."

Remus smiles at her nodding his head in agreement and I can't help smiling at the fact that Lily's not angry at me I want to talk to her so I'm glad of it.

Unfortunately Remus seems to catch me looking at her with a smile that unlikely to me and raises his eyebrows. I pretend like I don't see it.

Dumbledore finishes the dinner by sending the first years off as usual and I stand up quickly when he lets us all go. I follow Lily who seems to actually walking at a normal persons pace which she never normally does. I watch the corridor she goes down and know how I can speak to her.

I grab her arm and when she starts to look angry I send her a cheeky grin opening up the broom closet and shoving her inside.

She looks at me surprisingly smiling when she turns around.

"Seriously if you wanted me in a broom closet you need only ask and I'll come running no need to shove me." She pretend flirts.

"Haha yer we will get to the normal event that happens in broom closets regularly in a minute but for now-" I fade off and run towards her picking her up in my arms in a big hug and spinning her.

When I stop she still hugs me so I lean on the wall supporting us both. "So I take you missed me?" She questions.

"Oh definitely!" I tell her kissing her on the head.

"Yes I've been missing your beautiful hair all summer!" She laughs into my chest.

"Yes at least one of my friends agrees with me. I'm actually getting sick of being told by flirtatious girls." She lift her head up then I duck mine a bit looking at her she smiles sweetly. To any one else it would like like we are about to kiss but we both know neither of us have them kind of feeling towards each other, I love Lily but I love her like family.

Of course this is the moment someone decides to come in.

* * *

(Remus' P.O.V)

I watch as Sirius runs out the hall and follow him ignoring the protests from behind. I watch him keeping track of his back hair and I notice that he in turn is watching Lily.

I try to move closer but get stuck and I watch in amazement as Sirius pulls a willing Lily in to a broom closet.

Now everyone seems to be coming out of the hall blocking my passage and everyone moves like a snail. Minutes pass and I get aggravated using my marauding abilities for once.

"Ok I'm warning all of you that a dung bomb will be going off any time now. The nearest safe place will be your dorms." They stare at me in amazement but then quickly shuffle off and I have to admit if it wasn't for our group of marauders I probably wouldn't be so quick thinking.

I now easily walk over to the broom closet and pull it open revealing to very close embracing people. I stare at them and when Lily sees me she backs a way quickly. Away from Sirius. I turn and run not wanting to know how they could be doing this behind all of our backs. I kind of get Sirius but Lily? How could she do this after what she had said in the train?

I hear there protests behind me and I recognised Lily's pained voice. "Please Remus just listen, please?" I feel bad but I'm mad and I don't care. I hear there footfalls behind me and know there running after me but I don't give up. I run into the common room and there's worried voices all around but I run up the stairs ignoring them.

Faintly I hear Sirius and Lily asking where I'd gone and I know they will be hear soon. I close the door and lock it walking over to me bed and sit down. I wonder how they are going to explain looking for me and being together while in the attempt of finding me. Especially as they act like they hate each other.

Haven't I known though. In all the little glances and the somehow playful bickering? I let them fool me and I won't let them do it again.

Sirius hammers his fist on the door. "Remus let us in or I'm going to knock it down."

I hear Lily whispering to him and he sound like he's getting angry. "Oh for goodness sake Sirius, MOVE!" Sirius does in fact move. "Aloharma!" She yells and the door flies open. I need to remember that one I mentally remind myself.

"Don't even try it!" I tell them turning my back from them.

"It's not what you think Remus!" Sirius yells.

"How can it not be?"

"Please Remus let me try and tell you." Lily begs and I nod slowly after thinking it over.

She sighs. "Remus were not together in any romantic way at all. We started be friends in first and we basically have to pretend around everyone. Hide out in places and try not to be suspicious so non of you find out. We want to tell you all it would be a lot easy. But you know how people will react. You've got to understand that Remus?"

"I understand Lily and I get it, I don't like it but I get it. And I won't tell anyone." She surprises me, hugging me. "Thank you Remus."

I nod. "Just please don't keep things like this from me again."

"I'm sorry mate. Truly I am." Sirius says ducking his head and I smile at him.

Lily seems to be pondering something and I look at her. "You know Remus I seems to judge people too quickly. Your not so bad you know."

* * *

**This one is dedicated to my first follower seddiecake. Thank you for following!**

**R&R**

**Follow: Xxparamorex**


	13. Year 3: kitchens and I knows

**This is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it! **

**R&R**

**Disclaimer: anything you recognise from the harry potter books isn't mine.**

**This does have a kind of Quixote from the first mob**

**I've in it sorry if you don't like it.**

* * *

(Remus P.O.V)

"Have any of you seem Mary? I think she's avoiding me." I ask the three marauders in front of me.

"Nope but then all of there group of girls are annoying me at the moment and the rest keep trying to grope me." James tells us.

"Even the first years?"

"Yer I swear I was not that confident in first year. For once I can't believe I'm hiding front he ladies." This time is Sirius to talk apparently there both having the same problems.

"Yes you were mate and you get more confident every year."

"Oh yer forgot that."

Peter picks his head up looking at me for the first time. "It's not just the girls looking form the marauders. Teachers are looking for us because of our numerous pranks over the week. And then there's most of the slytherins trying to kill us because most of the pranks were on them."

I scoff, "I used to be a reasonable kid with good grades. You guys have a bad effect on me."

Sirius looks offended. "Your grades are still great." I smile slightly. To be honest I do and so do all of us. No one knows it but us but both Sirius and James have great grades as well. Just because they don't show it doesn't mean there dumb. Peter not so much on the bright side.

We are all sitting down in the basement which know one seems to ow about.

"So what are we doing today then boys?" I look at them and they all shrug but then Sirius stands up looking giddy. "I know, I know, pick me!" He raises his arm like he's six and I decide to play along.

"Yes Sirius what's the answer."

"I want to look around the castle I feel the need to want to know all the secrets of hogwarts."

"It's a good Idea Sirius but how do you know there is any secrets?"

He sighs. "It's a bloody magic school of course it is its probably got secret passageways around every corner."

James and Peter stand up grinning and I know I've lost this one. We're going to look for secrets.

I start walking towards the door and hear Sirius behind me cheering.

"Yay, I win!" He is so immature.

We walk around and when Sirius looks bored I know it's a good time to try and stop him.

"How about we do this another day Siri yer?"

"Do not call me Siri under any means Remus, I will kill you I just want you too know. We are not giving up there has got to be something!"

"I'm hungry!" Peter moans. "We missed lunch for this."

"Stop it. You'll be fine." Sirius pushes the problem too the side even though he's normally stuffing his face too.

"Oh look a bowl of fruit." Peter exclaims.

James sighs. "You can't eat it, it's in a painting!"

"I have magic, I can do what I want." He retaliates. That's the only thing he really stands up for is food.

"Well I really don't think you can do that. "

He walks towards the painting ignoring James when he spins around. "Did you hear that?" He asks us wide eyed and we stay silent waiting for a noise. I start to give up when I hear something from a painting.

"Psst, come here." We all seem to hear it at the same time and walk over to the painting in unison. Sirius instantly puts on the charm when he sees a curvy woman from the Roman ages and install turns on the charm. He looks at her with what he and most if the girls at the school call his 'sexy' smile plastered on his face.

I cringe and he talks to her. "Hey pretty lady what did you want to tell me?" She glares at him.

"I wasn't talking to you I was talking to this handsome lad." I smirk and she looks at Peter. I smirk, amused, James crosses his arms and looks a bit bored, - maybe he's seen Sirius put down more than I have - Sirius his sulking with his bottom lip out and puppy eyes and he literally looks like a hurt little puppy as well that is some skill. Peter, he looks gobsmacked but it grinning ear to ear non the less.

"What is you you wanted?" He asks.

"Tickle the pear." She states.

"Um excuse me?"

"On the picture of the fruit bowl, scratch the pear and see what you find."

Pete nods and does as she says. Suddenly the whole portrait opens and we look at the women again and she simply nods indicating to go forward.

Pete goes first then me, James and Sirius last still sulking.

"Lumos!" My wand lights up and we walk down the now dimly lit passageway until we see another door about the same size of the portrait. We open it up cautiously.

We are met by startling light that feels blinding to me after being in such a dark room. When my eyes adjust I see many staring faces looking at me but they look small and I realise there elves, house elves.

I'm the first to enter and I smile at the little guys they grin in response. One of them comes up to us.

"Hello masters..."

James answers for us. "I'm James and this is Remus, Sirius and Peter. But please don't call us masters." He points to each of us in turn and we all smile politely and nod.

Sirius used to hate all elves thinking they were horrible because of his family's vile one but then he saw than at James' and he loves them all. Except obviously he still hates his house hold one, Kreacher. We all believe that they should not be treated meanly. Sirius doesn't really care about Kreacher though and treats him how he likes. To be honest I don't really blame

"My names Binky. Would you like to sit down?" She indicates a table and we obviously say yes.

"What would you like?" She asks when we're seated.

"What do you mean?" I reply politely.

"Well this is the kitchens as you can see and us elves aim to please."

"Oh well could I have chocolate?" She nods Sirius looks disapproving.

"Of course that's what you would ask for when you can have anything. Have you got any butter beer Binky dear?" Binky seems to go read at Sirius calling her a dear and nods her head.

"Then can I please have a butter beer with triple chocolate ice cream." Binky grins.

James rolls hid eyes. "Really Sirius what does that accomplish having something hot and cold at the same time?" He shrugs. "Then Lovely lady can I have a chocolate tart?" Binky seems to be really enjoying the flirting.

"Ok I understand why people think we're gay, a chocolate tart? How girls can you get?" Sirius places his head in his hands and I can't help but agree with him. James just glare at him.

"Could I have a few pumpkin pasties please miss?" She looks startled at the name but I'm slightly startled for a different reason. Peter had asked for the most normal thing out of all of us.

We slowly clap him and he blushes.

"I'll be back in a moment fine gentle men. One second."

"This is awesome!" Sirius exclaimed and even I have too nod. He looks at me cheekily with a gleam in his eye. "So you agree we should listen to me more?"

"I never said that Siri and anyway if we listened to you anymore than we do now we will either end up killed or worse, expelled."

"Oh you really need to get your priorities straight mate."

I start to reply but Binky stops me with the amount of food she's carrying we all get up and help her she gives us a great full smile. "You didn't have to do that. Your all very nice wizards its a pleasure to serve your. Your all almost as nice as Dumbledore himself."

"So your not treated badly here then?" She shakes her head vigorously when I question her.

"No never are they mean to us. This is a choice we can go whenever we please. But we like to clean and cook and help so we stay. That's what house elves do."

We all nod please and dive into our food.

"Um this is guuuudddd!" Sirius says around a mouthful of ice cream. Binky smiles and shakes her head at him will a chocolate dribble at the corner of his mouth.

When we finish we thank Binky and all take a butter beer when she offers. Before we walk out though Sirius turns back to her. "Um Binky can you not tell anyone we know about this place please we really don't want to get in trouble."

"Of course Sirius come back any time." This tie we are the ones smiling great fully as we walk back into the dark passageway.

When we get out Sirius turns too us all. "Ok so I admit its getting late. Tomorrow we will carry on our search. Is everyone agreeing?" I nod happily this time I quite like finding the new places. Even though I'd never admit that to Sirius.

* * *

(Lily's P.O.V)

Just do it. You need to talk to him. Stop being a wuss. Stop talking to yourself!

I open the door to the common room and look for the boy I'm here for I spot him laughing unfortunately in a conversation with his friends.

I walk over and face him putting my back to the three others.

"Um Remus can it talk to you?" I ask him and he looks at me sceptically wondering why I would want this.

"Oi tiger Lily! Why do you want Remus?" James calls from behind me and I turn my head over my shoulder.

"Shut up!"

"Why?"

"Because your annoying!"

"Well your infuriating!"

"Don't talk to me and it won't bother you!" I smirk knowing I've won and turn to Remus.

I think of the only thing that will get him moving. "Um it's about Mary." He shoots up out of his chair and walks towards me.

"Is she ignoring me?" He questions.

"I'll tell you when we're away from them." He says a short goodbye to the boys and follows me. Before we exit the the common room I hear James muttering behind us.

"I can't believe he chose a chick over us!"

We carry on walking and but I stop him when we get to a very empty corridor. It's night now so know one would be down here anyway.

"Ok what's going on. Is Mary ok?" Remus asks looking a little panicked.

"This isn't really about her but she is avoiding you, she is now horrified about the event on the trains. Sorry." I add.

He nods, "fine what do you want then?"

"Remus I know... Well I think your a... Werewolf?" I end it as a question getting more nervous as I go on.

He looks solemn and defeated almost uncaring and fed up. "Did Sirius tell you."

I gasp. "No...i guessed. He would never tell me anything like that its not his secret to tell. But... I'm right then?"

He looks down but almost sighs happily he must be glad that he can still trust one of his best friends. "Yes your right. I knew this day would come that someone would find out then the whole school would know!"

I put my hands on his shoulders stopping him from his vigorous pacing. "Remus I would never tell anyone, I promise you. I swear on my life that no one will ever hear it from me. I want to be your friend remember what I said? Your not so bad Remus."

He smiles but then frowns. "Aren't you scared? Don't you think I'm a monster?"

"No Remus and I don't want you too ever think that, you hear me? Never!" He nods and grins.

"You are not a monster and too be honest you sound like one of the sweetest boys I know and according too Mary one of the hottest. But don't tell her i told you that."

She hugs me unexpectedly. "Has anyone told you that you know exactly what to say like all the time."

"Nope your the first but people have implied it."

"Thank you Lily. I can call you Lily can't I?"

"Of course you can and It's ok." I pull him back to look at me. "Why haven't you asked Mary out yet you berk!"

He suddenly goes sad and I find myself kind of missing the smile. I get how many of the girls at this school think he's handsome. Even though he doesn't realise the stares from girls it seems all except Mary. He himself is slightly tanned with dirty brown hair that's starting to fall into his eyes, he's tall and thin and strong. The most shrinking thing about him though is his honey coloured eyes, there beautiful.

I turn back to reality when he talks. "She can never find out about this. I can never be with her for long i will end up disappointing her missing dates because of the full moon. And it's not fair on her. If I stay with Mary till after hogwarts I'll be ruining her life. Werewolves don't get jobs Lily wizards hate them I can't make a lifestyle for her. I don't want to make my child be like me and have to go through everything I do. I don't want to hurt her."

I smile at him and he gives a slight smile in return. "She thinks your moms ill Remus and she believes it. She is good person she will understand you wanting to see her so don't worry about that. I will help with keeping that hidden. No ones asking for a long time romance and marriage and a family with her. Dating someone doesn't mean that. I bet hardly anyone will come out of this school still a couple. Have fun and have a girlfriend while you can. If you can't do it anymore if its too much or you don't like it simply tell her there is too much stress at the moment, tell her what you told me. You don't want to disappoint her."

"Oh your totally going to be my guidance councillor from now on Lils." He smirks at me.

"Go get her tiger!"

"Lily I'm a werewolf not a tiger!"

"It's a figure of speech, a saying that muggles say."

"Oh right, so were not telling anyone about us being friends. Well except for Sirius."

I nod. "Looks like I have another secret friend."

* * *

**Dedicated to akillmurray for being my second follower of this story. And my first follower and favouriter for this story and my profile thingy. Tell me if you did/didn't like it.**

**R&R**

**Follow: Xxparamorex**


	14. Year 3: hogsmead, dates and arguments

**Hope the last chapter was ok.**

**R&R**

**Disclaimer: non of things you notice from the books and movies are mine.**

* * *

(Mary's P.O.V)

"It's our first trip to hogsmead! Oh my gosh! Are we all spending it together?" I ask Marlene who sits on my bed with me while Lily and Alice pick what there going to wear. I'm already dressed and ready. Waiting for them.

"Well Alice is spending the day with Frank but the rest of us are spending it together with the marauders."

I grimace. "Have you told Lily yet?"

"Nope one second." She turns around and casually calls Lily. "Lily dear I thought I should tell you we are spending the day with the very luscious marauders." She turns round so doesn't see Lily rounding on her.

"Why the hell would you do that Marlene? Why would you put me through that torture on my first trip to hogsmead?" Marlene winces.

"Lily please don't make a big thing out of it. Look I'll help you with your clothes ok? Deal?" Lily nods slowly which surprises me. She must be having some real big problems.

Marlene gets up and I follow. Marls picks up some clothing and throws them at Lily indicating to go put them on.

She turns to me while Lily's in the toilet. "I would put her in shorts but its cold. I like what your wearing." I look down at myself and see my favourite dark blue jeans and white blouse with a pleated and pretty long black coat to keep me warm ending at mid thigh. "Thanks" I murmur and she grins.

Lily comes out from the bathroom and she does look great. Marlene instructs her to sit down and she brushes and does her hair for her. Marls has put her in black fitted skinny jeans a black tank top and a green knitted jumper which falls to her mid thigh. Marls adjusts it pulling down one shoulder in a fashionable way. Her black boots are on Lily's feet the pair that I always try to steal. Marlene finishes the whole thing off with her hair in a side bun so you can just see a few Marlene made curls dangling from it elegantly.

When she turns to me I can see that the jumper makes her emerald green eyes stand out. She looks great. I smile at her encouragingly and she gives Marlene and I a hug before Alice finally finishes up and we go down stairs.

Alice says goodbye to us and walks off hand in hand with Frank and then we see the marauders. Sirius annoys Lily instantly telling her she looks very hot today and I notice that every boy in every year In the common room is staring at her mouth agape.

I smirk but it fades when I realise what spending the day with the marauders actually means. Remus. He's bringing out another side in me and I'm not sure if I like it. Before I can run and hide Remus walks up to me.

"Hi." I say giving him a small smile.

"Can I um talk to you for a moment?" I nod and he takes me to a corner of the room.

"What did you want to talk about?" I try to ask politely.

"Do you want to come to hogsmead with me?" I start to smile but then grimace.

"Why so I can snog you all day. I'm not a toy Remus." I snap at him and start to walk off for some reason I'm angry though I'm not really sure why. Or what he really did wrong.

"No I...wait Mary." But I'm already across the gryffindor common room. The words that come out of his mouth so loudly leaves the whole room in silence.

"No Mary! I want you to be my girlfriend." Once the room gets over it Sirius in a Sirius like manner jumps over the sofa and two fifth years who are sitting on it and hugs Remus.

"Look James our ickle rem is all grown up. Did you see that outburst of confidence?" James runs over then and puts an arm around both of them. Remus looks furious.

"Sirius don't call me a rem."

"I wasn't its short for your name you know Remus, Rem, same thing."

"Well don't call it me!"

"That's not fair you call me Siri AND you won't stop when I ask."

"I hate you so much."

"No, you love me." Remus shakes his head and moves out of both James and Sirius' embraces.

Sirius does a really good puppy eyed face at James that makes every girl in the room want to hug him. "James. Remus won't say that he loves me." He accuses.

James pats him on the head. "It's ok Sirius he does really. Tell him Remus!"

Remus looks distraught. "No way-"

James cuts him off. "Oh yes you will. You know what happens when we don't tell Sirius or Pete that we love them they end up like this." He indicates Sirius. "And I can't do all the looking after by myself."

"James I don't want too." He whines.

"Don't you misbehave as well Remus Lupin. Tell. Him."

"Fine." But then he mumbles something incoherent.

"Sorry didn't hear that speak louder." James commands.

"I love you Sirius!" He almost shouts now and Sirius jumps up pulling Remus into a hug again. "I knew it. I just knew it."

"Yes!" I cry out.

All eyes turn to me instantly they still look confused though like they have no idea what was going on. I don't blame them neither do i. Remus' eyes widen. "What?"

"I said yes I'll be your girlfriend as long as you all just stop with the talking my brain hurts." Before I can blink Remus seems to encase me in his arms and I realise I'm being spun around. I shriek and he brings me down slowly kissing me on the nose.

"Come on let's get out of here." He tells me putting an arm on my shoulder and we walk out the common room only to hear it turned into what sound like cats singing with all the giggling girls. I know that hole scene is going to be at the top of everyone's juicy gossip list.

* * *

(Remus' P.O.V)

I can't believe nearly half of the whole of gryffindor saw that really embarrassing scene. I am so going to make them pay. Especially for letting Mary see it. Which makes me even more surprised that Mary was letting me guide her down the pathway too hogsmead with my arm around her shoulders as my girlfriend. Yes, girlfriend.

I smile to myself. "What are you thinking about?" She asks curious at my smile.

"You." I tell her truthfully and she blushes.

"Where do you want to first." I ask like a gentleman.

"Um I don't know but I'm cold."

I nod. "Want to get a butter beer at the three broomsticks?"

She nods this time happy about my idea.

I usher her in there and seat her down calling over the waitress and owner of the bar Madam Rosmerta. When she gets over here she grins at me. "This one is pretty Remus well done." I smile back at her and nod in agreement, Mary ducks her head.

"Two butter beers please." She walks off with my order.

"So where else is warm in hogsmead? I've never been here remember?"

"Oh yes that means I'm going to take you everywhere except you know the places that you don't want to go."

"Ok this is going to be so fun." She smiles. I really like that smile.

Madam Rosmerta places the drinks on the table and looks at me. "Do you know whether the others will be here today?"

"Yep they will and Sirius will be ready to unabashedly flirt with you." She smirks and walks off again leaving is too our date.

"Your know her then?" Mary questions.

"The boys and I come here in the summer sometimes and Sirius flirts with her more every year. I've got to say though I think she enjoys it."

She giggles, I like that too. We talk and laugh and when she's finished her beer I take her hand and walk her out the door quickly. "Are you kidnapping me Remus?"

I laugh, "you wish but no I need to show you the greatest place o. The world and I need some chocolate.

I pull her into honeydukes and she sighs when she sees the amount of sweets. "Ok I know I should be all like a lady and go gross discussing healthy things in this shop. But I'm not that kind of girls so I'm going to the jelly slugs." I point her in the right direction but stop her before she can go. "Your amazing Mary." She smiles at me and I try to kiss her but she cheekily moves away at the last minute smirking at me and walking towards the sweets.

When I see her five minutes later she's true too her word and carrying packets of slugs. She shrugs, "the girls and I whenever we talk in the dorm we have sweets. At the moment were having them every night so I'm already running low. They normally last a year when I go in the Sumer to get them! It's all of your lot that's the problem."

"My lot?" I ask after nodding at her madness.

"Boys."

"Ahhh good to know your talking about us any particular guys..." I trail off.

She put up her hands. "Can't tell you girl code. Anyway it's not always about boys you know there is a lot of things happening we all just let the problems out."

I will never understand girls. She puts the jellies on the counter and reaches for her purse but I beat her too it putting all of my chocolate- which is a lot- on the counter and pay for it all myself.

"Remus you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted too and you can't take it back because its already done." She groans.

When we walk out the shop she glades in my back - I'm holding both all of the sweets of course - and raises her eyebrows.

"What?" I ask self consciously.

"People really weren't joking when they said your addicted to chocolate."

I chuckle. "How about we go to tombs and scrolls, if you want." I add quickly.

She nods, "of course."

We enter the book store, one of my favourite places and I start scouring the racks. "Remus do they have any muggle books?" Mary asks from behind me.

I drag her over to a floor to ceiling bookcase where the muggle books and she looks really happy. I leave her to decide which one she wants and carry on with my looking.

I get too books and Mary gets one which I pay for and she moans about again.

"Seriously Remus you haven't let me pay for anything. I like to pay."

"Fine how about this on our next date you can pay for everything?" She nods vigorously but then she looks at me cheekily.

"How do you know there's going to be another date?"

"Well if you'd say yes I'd be very happy?"

"I'll think about it." She chuckles and circles her arm through me and yawns.

"How about this Mary. We get a few more butter beers from the pub and then take all this stuff up too the common room infrint of the fire and eat some sweets in the warmth."

"Yes please Remus I'm a bit tired."

"See this also gives you another reason to have another date with me. You won't have another tour guide to show you the rest of hogsmead."

"I said is think about it."

We run to the pub and back up the path too the school. We laugh as we go and I chase her up the stares to the common room and she stops at the painting abruptly turning around and grinning at me. I nearly fall on her because of the stop but manage to regain my balance.

I stare at her curiously. "I've decided to say yes Remus. I'm graciously allowing you to take me on another date."

She begins to turn around again to open the portrait but I grab her carefully and spin her around facing me. I kiss her but this time it's so much different than before instead of how we usually feel. It's normal all resentment and anger and frustration because we always kiss when something's gone wrong or in the middle of an argument.

This time though there is not of that instead its all happiness and new found warmth from the castle, the kiss is delicate and joyful with smiles between kisses. When we break apart she looks at me carefully and I kiss her one last time slightly before muttering the pass word to the fat lady who had witnessed the whole thing and was now clapping and wiping tears from her eyes.

Mary rolls her eyes and as we said we would we sit in front of the fire her her head placed on my shoulder and we read our new books. Drink delicious butter beer and relish in the sweets. It's great being with Mary it's easy.

* * *

(Lily's P.O.V)

"Sirius that was really cute." I hear my self saying everyone gasps at me.

"What all of you were thinking it I am just confident enough to say it. I mean all the boys were kind of cute there like a family. Then there was Sirius' face was like a sad little puppy."

Sirius moves close to James and ushers Peter over too. He leans towards them then and I hear him whispering. "Do you think we should believe her or is it a trick?" They all shrug.

"Lily why aren't you calling us gay?" Sirius asks me straight.

"Do you want to be called it?" They all shake there heads. "Then I won't say it unless you deserve it besides I'm happy today."

They all seem a bit weary but I am sincerely not angry or annoyed or feel like teasing at all. I just want to have fun.

"Come on then let's go to hogs mead then." Sirius exclaims and our group follows him out the door of the common room.

When we get to the town the boys turn to us. "So I guess your goings to want to go in there then? Madam puddifoots tea shop."

I look at the place and groan Marlene and I simultaneously shake our heads and wrinkle our noses in disgust.

"Let's go to the tree broomsticks." Marlene suggests and I nod Marlene had told me about this a while ago and it sounded great.

"I haven't tried butter beer yet." I admit and Sirius gapes at me. "Well that's all going to change then first round on me children."

I grin at him and he carries on talking wrapping an arm round each of our shoulders. "Guys I think these girls and probably Alice and Mary if they are like you two are our type of girls. They've got taste and all of them are smoking." Marlene and I blush more so Marlene because I am now used to these statements off him.

"Yep that would work if we all didn't hate each other wouldn't it?"

James suddenly speaks up. "Um Evans 12 o clock."

"No it's not James but well done for trying to tell the time."

He glares at me and I chuckle. "Actually I was trying to subtly tell you that snivellus is staring at all of especially you Lily I have a feeling he's trying to burn Sirius' arm permanently off your shoulder." I look then ahead of me and sure enough Sev is there.

I take Sirius' arm off my shoulder and he takes his arm off Marlene as well who looks slightly annoyed. I motion to them that I'll be a minute and to wait for me as u walk over to Sev.

"Hey, are you ok?" I ask.

"Yer except for the fact that I thought we were going to spend time together today but it seems like I've been forgotten."

I scowl at him. "You didn't ask."

"I never used to have to ask."

I glower at him and talk to him through clenched teeth getting annoyed and anger starts to boil inside me. "We will talk about this later Sev I'm going to enjoy today and no one is going to change that for me."

I walk off back too the group and I hear him calling after me but I don't stop and I walk straight into the three broomsticks with the group hot on my tail.

"You ok Lils?" Marlene asks sitting next to me in the table that I'd plonked myself down on. I nod silently at her.

"I'll go get the drinks then." Sirius announces. "Everyone having butter beer?"

Everyone nods this time.

"Hey Evans how come you don't shout at Marlene when she calls you Lils?" James questions and eyebrow raised.

"Because I like Marlene." I smirk at him. Somehow Potter is in a way making me feel better. Maybe that's going to far he's just taking my mind off of other things.

He places a hand over his heart. "Oh how you wound me!" He exclaims.

I glare at him but Sirius places a butter beer in front of me before I can say anything else.

"Try it Evans." He tells me with a wink.

I pick it up carefully examining to buttery colouring and the warm feeling of it like home in my hands. I take a sip carefully and it's sweet and lovely and full of flavour that explodes in my mouth. I smile at my table and take a big gulp.

They all laugh and start drinking happy that I enjoyed it.

We drink for a while and it's fun something I didn't really think I would have with guys but it is. Of course though someone had to ruin it.

"Ok Lily kins where too next?" James asks.

"Don't call me that but Um, can we go to the book store?" They all groan.

"Fine, fine not the bookstore then where?"

"Zonko's joke shop?" He questions the group and Marlene and I are the only ones to groan.

"That's decided then were going there." Sirius seems oddly quiet.

"But Marlene and I don't want to go."

"Tough look love. We're going."

"Don't call me love you berk."

"Why do you always have a stick up your ass."

I try to retaliate but Sirius being the sensible one for once interjects. "Why don't we just stay here then. Is it so bad and madam Rosmerta likes me." He winks at the bartender who smiles and I roll my eyes. Marlene looks annoyed and sad.

"Thats boring Sirius." He points at me then. "If it wasn't for her we could go where we want. I can't believe you made me come and spend time with her."

I gasp. "I am here you know James. And you don't have to spend time with me it's not like I came here with you willingly."I look at Marlene who shakes her head at me a little signalling she doesn't want to leave. Because of Sirius probably.

I stand up and look at Peter who hasn't said a word I put my hand out to him. "Come on Pete do you wanna go to honey dukes?" He nods and takes my hand sheepishly. I basically drag him out of the pub.

* * *

(James P.O.V)

"Well done James." Marlene complains when Lily Is out of ear shot.

"That so wasn't my fault."

"I kind or was though mate. You told her you didn't want to see her." Sirius explains.

I glare at him. "Whose side are you on."

"Marlene's." he states bluntly.

"Anyway-" he continues. "-zonko's?"

We stand up and walk out the pub with a flirtatious wave to Rosmerta Sirius drags Marlene and I across the street to the marauders favourite shop. Okay not our favourite shop that would be honey dukes. And not Remus' second favourite shop because that would be the stupid bookstore. But you get the point!

"These are quite cool." Marlene inspects a a dung bomb and nearly drops its. I catch it before it hits the floor and she flashes and apologetic smile at me.

"Be careful Marlene setting one thing off in here could make the whole place explode." She winces and starts to back away for the shelves banging straight into a forth year called Joseph McElroy. She smiles at him flirtatiously and I don't miss the glare from Sirius at them. I instantly elbow him in the ribs and he seems to gain control again.

"Oi Price, stop flirting and come help me carry some of this stuff woman." She turns and send him an icy look but does come over and takes some of the supplies that we've been running low on out if his arms.

"Never call me woman again!" She tells him.

"Are you implying your a man?" She glares at him. "Because if you are, a man I mean then I think you should tell your dorm because its very naughty to perv on girls. I bet your real name is Marshal or something really."

"You would know about perving on girls wouldn't you Sirius?" She smirks and a slight blush comes on Sirius' cheeks and I chuckle.

"Come on let's go pay for these." He changes the conversation and Marlene and I share a look.

When we get out the shop we see Lily and Peter again and decide to go back too the castle.

"Have fun with Pete?" I ask her.

"Yes actually he's a gentleman. Unlike you."

"Aww Pete your changing our marauding ways. No marauder is a gentle man."

"Actually-" Lily interrupts before Pete can talk. "Remus and Sirius can be gentlemen." Sirius turns around in surprise eyebrow raised.

"Yes Sirius you are sometimes." She looks at me. "He's carrying all the bags isn't he?"

"So are you saying I'm not a gentleman?"

"Nope you said you weren't I just agreed." She smirks.

"Thanks for that Lily how lovely you are to me."

"Actually mate you put yourself int hat one." Sirius says.

I stare at him aghast. "Are you always going to sticks up for the girls over me?" I ask.

"Nope it's just today I'm trying to be a gentleman." He winks at Lily. Which I hate and I have no idea why.

We're silent for a bit which is stupid. "I'm bored." I groan.

"Do something then." Lily suggests.

"I wasn't talking to you."

"You are such a child."

"And your a snob we all have our problems."

"Whatever." She sighs giving up and I grin in triumph. We reach the common room and I lean on the side of an armchair.

I turn my wand to her and mutter an incantation. Then I watch as her hair suddenly stand on end out if the bun and all around her head like she's been electracuted. Everyone around our group laughs but everyone in our group except me who laughs with the others either stares at Lily or glares at me, annoyed.

Fire is seen in Lily's eyes and I silently regret it as everyone seems to look sorry for me.

"POTTER!" Her cry seems to echo all around the common room and carries out of the common room and spread around hogwarts.

"What? I told you I was bored." The room groans in unison knowing I'd angered Lily and I realise that Remus and Mary are sitting close together snuggly. I remind myself too congratulate him he seems happy.

While thinking this I hadn't realised Lily has round on me me and this time everyone seems a bit to angry at me too help.

I am going to die.

* * *

(Everyone's P.O.V)

Everyone watches to see what Lily will do as she advances on James and with gasp everyone here's the slap that has so much power that James falls to the floor. He lies there and everyone can see the smirk that slowly gets buggier on Lily's face as she looks down at him.

No one in the right mind will mess with Lily again. He slowly stands up but Lily has other ideas. Half of the common room run up too there dorms or straight out of the common room as one. Worried about what will happen.

"Expelliarmus!" She calls and his wand flies out of his hand and into hers. He doesn't look so confident with out it. Almost scared.

Lily mumbles something with her wand on James. An incantation. Suddenly his black jeans, button down shirt and trainers turn pink and someone gasps behind him while everyone else is laughing at what he looks like in the front.

James turns around wondering what wrong with his back and unintentionally showing everyone else. This time there the ones to gasp and he looks over his shoulder.

On his back in black so it stand out is a few horribly embarrassing words well for James it is at least. It says simply. I am gay and proud!

Lily snickers and James tries to pull off the clothes even in front of everyone it's better than wearing them but they stay put not moving an inch like there etched into his skin.

"Oh I've been working on this for months and its perfect! Aren't you pleased with my work James?" Lily exclaims excitably.

"Lily of course I'm not and I'm not gay for crying out loud. It won't come off! I thought you said you would stop calling me gay?" James blushes and looks disheartened.

"I said I would unless you deserved it and judging by my hair you really do."

"turn me back right now!"

"Not until you make my hair look great again."

"And you say I'm the arrogant one." James says running a hand through his hair to make it look like its wind swept. Like he's came off his broom. The way he wants it.

Lily stares at him opened mouthed. "Can you really say that while swiping a hand through your hair because you think it's cool? And you now I wouldn't be that self centred. I admit I thought my hair looked great but only because Marlene styled it. I'm not that self centred."

"Gosh you are a hypocrite." He almost murmurs.

"What did you just call me?"

"I called you a bloody hypocrite!" He shouts this time. "Actually, no I take that back. Your a bitch that pretty much covers everything you are." He smirks at his triumph but it quickly fades when Lily picks up a book and prepares to hammer his head with it.

Before she can though Remus stands up for the first time and takes the book out of her hand. "Not that one please Lily I quite like that book."

James grins. "Thanks mate." It's quickly taken back though as Remus passes another book too Lily and to Lily delight and James' doom it thicker and heavier.

"You traitor Remus." James cries out but then howls in pain as the book collides with his head.

"Don't" - thud - "you" - thud - "ever" - thud - "call" - thud - "me" - thud -"that" - "again!"

He puts his hands over his head wincing. "Sorry Evans I promise I won't just please stop it."

She places the book down but where its easily in her reach and smiles. "Good so we've come to an understanding." She tosses his wand back to him. "Now change me back."

"Not until I'm back to normal." He retaliates.

"Same here. Come on James prove you can be a gentle man."

"Fine I will ladies first."

She glares at him menacingly. "Yer fine ladies first." He smile in triumph. "Colloshoo!" He sticks too the ground unable to move frowning.

He mumbles his spell not wanting her to know hats coming. The hole of the back of Lily feels weird and she turns round to see a tail like a dog. Translating it to mean she's a bitch she sends another hex at him.

Alice and Frank had come back from there date at some pony and everyone except for the two yelling and the seven third years around the fire had now all left fearing for there lives.

"Do you think we will all get too be friends one day? Like somehow they will stop acting like this so we all don't have to pretend to hate each other?" Marlene asks solemnly.

Mary takes her head out if where it is snuggled into Remus' neck. "When pigs fly."

Sirius looks sceptical. "Mary we are wizards we can already make pigs fly."

"Exactly." She replies simply and goes back to her position from before leaving the group looking at each other slightly confused but smiling at each other.

* * *

**Don't know weather you'll like it but I'm really proud of this chapter.**

**R&R.**

**Follow: Xxparamorex**


	15. Year 3: notes, begging and detention

**The last chapter was my longest chapter so far. I'm really happy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JKR so nothing you recognise is mine.**

**when the notes are used Lily is **_italic_** and Sirius is bold and Remus is **underlined**.**

* * *

(Lily's P.O.V)

I walk into history of magic and plonk down next to a very timid hufflepuff girl. I sit there because I don't want to be disturbed today for once. I know this will not be accomplished though when four very loud boys sit behind me.

"Quiet boys." The teacher tell them they settle down but I have a suspicion who they are. "Today we will be learning about which hunts." Off course we are that's what we're doing all year. I groan inwardly instantly slumping in my desk. I've already read everything we need to know about it and more.

There really is no point in listening. But what am I supposed to do for the rest of the lesson? My question is answered when a paper plane knocks into my head. I look at my teacher proffesor Binns knowing full well he would not suspect anything. I open up the note and read it.

**dear Lilykins,**

**if you were wondering the dashing marauders are sitting behind you and you should be honoured. I would like to inform you that all the boys in this room are looking at you instead of the teacher. Apparently you are what they want to dream about.**

I smile but quickly hide it knowing full well that no one can know about Sirius and my friend ship that would be bad.

_no they are not Sirius why would they I'm not pretty or anything but thanks I guess._

**I am not lying your beautiful Lil don't ever think like that.**

_prove it then! And thanks again. _

**its ok because it's true. look around Lily that's all the proof you need. **

I do look around and see a lot of boys staring at me and even a few girls though most of them are staring at the marauders. I blush deeply and scribble something else down.

_Why?_

I hear him sigh behind me.

**Because Lily all the boys in this school have a crush on you. Not me obviously your my sister so that's gross. **

I grin.

_Good to know I don't have a peevish brother! So James? _

**Don't think so he dislikes you too much to even try to like you.**

_Good to know. Remus? _

I do not fancy you! I have a girlfriend!

_Good boy Remus. _

**Remus! **

Sirius!

**I missed you my old friend! **

I am sitting right next to you.

_Back to the point. Peter? _

**Probably he fancy's anyone he can get. **

_Are you calling me easy Black? Italics_

**Of course not little sister because no sister of mine is easy I will not allow it. **

Hey I want to be part of the family!

**You can be the dog. **

I am a wolf not a dog. 

_Well I'm not having a pet wolf in the house! _

**There's nothing wrong with dogs! **

You be the dog then!

_I've got it you will be a dog Remus but we will call you Moony! _

**I like the nickname.**

Me too. I agree. 

_But only use it when it's us three together. Promise. _

**Promise. **

Promise.

_Good boys. _

**Um Lily look behind you. **

I do as he says and turns my head seeing at least ten more aeroplanes they all start to poke my head and I take a few down only to be replaced by more.

_Ok most of this is boys but some are girls telling me there going to kill me for talking privately to there sole mates. The famous Sirius and Remus. _

I watch as there eyes go wide and they start sniggering. James watches them curiously.

**Remind me if I ever flirt with one of those girls to stay away. **

_Deal. _

Don't they know I have a girl friend?

_Probably do. Apparently they don't care. _

**Did that girl next to you send you a note? **

_No but do not corrupt her Sirius she's very sweet. The boys in these notes keep telling me to stay away from you guys apparently your very dangerous. _

I'm only dangerous on a full moon, in the mornings or when someone tries to steal or damage a book.

**Har har too both of you. I would not corrupt a girl I was simply asking I bet she's never been kissed either. Remus is telling the truth by the way I tried to burn a book because he wasn't listening to me and he tried to transfigure me int a rabbit. **

Sorry Sirius. You deserved it. Lily you ever been kissed?

_Yes. _

**WHY WAS I NOT INFORMED? **

_I don't know._

Who was it?

_Amos Diggory. Watch it James and Peter are looking over your shoulders. _

**He's a year a head of us right? You saucy little minx. Don't worry about them I'll hit them over the head. **

Sure enough I hear two very annoyed ows.

Are you two going out then? 

_Nope._

**Did he hurt you? If he did I'll kill him! **

_Thanks Sirius but no it's just not the right time at the moment I guess. _

Lils are you ok?

I shake my head vigorously as aeroplane upon enchanted aeroplane fall down on me and I sink into my chair as they hit my head. I end up on the floor the hole class watching as something exciting happens for once int he most boring class.

"Professor, professor! Oh my merlin I'm going to be killed by flying paper aeroplanes imagine having that on your tombstone. Professor help! I'm dying!"

* * *

(Sirius' P.O.V)

"Sir!, sir!" He finally lifts his head from reading his long winded lecture and there didn't seem to be a look of surprise on his face like he'd seen it happen before. Like he'd seen everything. He could have really I mean he is a ghost no one knows how long he's been working here.

He walks or more like floats towards Lily's desk.

"What do we have here then?" He asks.

"Um sir I think she said she was dying?" I answer for her.

"Yes! Listen to Sirius. Can't. Breath." I chuckle but I actually can't see her under all the paper and I start to worry. I share a glance with Remus and his face shares the same expression as me.

"Who ever sent one to miss Evans please undo the charm and I want them returned to there previous owner. I do not think miss Evans wants them."

All of them fly back. "Those people will not be given detention or have points taken off because that would be pointless. You'll only do it again." Lily now sits up and back in her chair trying to look composed and blowing a strand of hair out of her face irritably.

Binns looks down and and I follow his gaze. Bollocks. He's looking at our notes to each other the one piece of paper that didn't leave Lily's desk. He picks them up and raises his eyebrows.

"I have half a mind to read this out to the class." He announces and the class all start to nod vigorously but Lily suddenly shouts out. "Please sir no!"

But he just gives her a sceptical expression, "do not tell me what to do miss Evans that will get you no where."

"Now lets start shall we?" The class nod again leaning forward too listen. "Dear Lilykins." He starts but then jumps back in surprise and Remus, Lily and I get down on our knees and hands clasped in the air in front him begging.

"Anything but that sir." I call out to him.

"Fine." He lowers the piece of parchment. "You Lily and the marauders, yes all of you will get a detention with Filtch and I will be reading the notes." I nod my head but there's shouting from behind us.

"What! We didn't do anything." James cries out and Peter nods next to him vigorously.

"Blame your friends Mr Potter." I sit back down and so do Remus and Lily.

"Sorry James. At least it's a chance to mess with Filtch right?" I tell him.

He nods. "Yer I guess. You better have said something mean too Lily mate because if you didn't then that was totally not worth it. Who knew Binns was such a gossip reading the notes."

"Um yer course I was. I know right? This must be one of the best classes he's done though." He chuckles in agreement. I look at Lily and I'm pretty sure she's heard the conversation she looks uncomfortable.

"Lily didn't look like you'd been mean to her too me." James continued but I'm saved by Binns who suddenly speaks up.

"Could you please all redirect your eyes to your books instead of ogling miss Evans please." There a lot of ruffling of papers and coughs of embarrassment Lily looks around glaring. He's obviously read the notes.

"Oh and miss Evans?" She looks up at him. "About that boy I'd watch him if I were you he seems to me to be a bit of a player." She nods at him but turns around to me and Remus with a look of pure embarrassment as every boy in the room other than us seems to be muttering angrily at this new information. Wondering who the beautiful Lily Evans fancies.

"What guy?!" James explodes and I raise an eyebrow at him.

Binns waves a hand to dismiss him not thinking it of importance as he reads the juicy gossip. But Lily flicks her hair over her shoulder facing the front and snidely replies. "Why do you care."

James deflates and sits down in his chair, "I don't." He looks confused with himself like he's not sure what has just happened. Then he smirks obviously making up an excuse for himself In his head. I role my eyes.

Soon the class ends with nothing more exciting happening and James rounds on Remus and I.

"What did you too talk to Lily about? Your not friends with her are you because she seemed happy enough?" I look over his shoulder and see Lily hearing what James just said again. I have no idea what to say to him.

She walks over and pushes James out of the way but pushes him so he can see her. Then she somehow makes her eyes fill with tears. "How could you two be so horrible? I knew you were an idiot Black but I did not think that you would ever say that to me and you Lupin. I thought you were ok. I guess I was wrong. Apparently according to you two I always am." She storms off and I clap for her in my head obviously. Wow that girl can act. I stare at Remus with my eyes wide and then turn and see James' smirk.

"I totally forgive you for my detention."

* * *

(Sirius' P.O.V)

"Come on boys cheer up if it was up to me your punishment would be a lot worse than the dark forest. I Remember the good old days when you would get tortured in a detention I miss the screaming." Filch drones on with the same speech - with minor alterations - he uses every time we have a detention with him.

"And how long ago was that?" I ask cheekily.

"Are you trying to ask how old I am?"

I say yes at the same time Remus says no.

"Well I'm not telling you."

"Will you tell me something else then?"

"I might. What is the question?"

"Have you and Mcgonagall ever kissed?" Remus groans.

"That is...non of your business."

I turn to James. "I think that means yes don't you James?"

He nods and I smirk at filch. "That's it I'm going to make sure you get an even worse detention." He grabs on to my arm and pulls me along.

"Thanks mate." Remus says sarcastically.

"Anything for you Remus." I smirk he doesn't return it.

"Here we are. Maybe a trip to the dark forest will make you behave." Filch snidely comments.

"I really doubt it." I reply.

I look at the marauders faces. They all luck dumb founded then Remus looks at me and points forward. My eyes widen when I see what he sees a very tall man. Maybe more than eight feet, stocky and bearded. The only feature you can really see behind all the hair is the eyes and there unnaturally kind.

He laughs with Lily who looks tiny compared to him. James walks past me and towards the man he holds out his hand.

"Your the man who took us too hogwarts on our first year aren't you? Hagrid isn't it?"

The man nods cheerfully. "And who might you be?"

"I'm James potter and that's Peter Pettigrew, Sirius black and Remus Lupin." He points at us in turn.

"Right nice to meet you all I think I'm the one taking you too the dark forest today." He looks at Filtch who nods.

"Yes don't go easy on them Hagrid." Then he leaves and I smile at the Hagrid.

"Right so what are we going to be doing in the dark forest today then?" I question.

"Oh yes follow me and I'll show you." He replies.

We do and we slowly pursue the darkness that is the forbidden Forrest. Nearer and nearer into the centre like a fly caught in a spiders web. I cringe at the thought because there probably is massive spiders in here. The trees branches touch at the top stopping any sun light from possibly protruding down from between the leaves.

Hagrid takes us a bit further down a stone path until we reach a small clearing where he stops and turns to us. "Ok we are all going to try and find the nifflers that have escaped, there are four of them and they could be anywhere in here. That means we are going to split up, Remus, Sirius and Lily will go that way." He points down a heavily shadowed path. I gulp unsteadily. "And James Peter and I will go this way. Send up red sparks to the sky from your wand if you have any trouble."

We stand staring at him for a second. "Go on off you go." He calls and we scurry off and saying a quick goodbye to my friends.

As soon as the others can't see us Lily snakes a hand through the crook of our arms and starts humming merrily. I shake my head at her.

"For a girl who I used to think was a goody two shoes you sure know how to act. James totally believed you today." I tell her.

"I wasn't lying you two are always so horrible too me." She giggles.

"I can't believe I let marauders get me a detention." She exclaims.

"How did we get you in trouble. Your too beautiful for your own good." Remus reprimands.

"Thank you dear Moony you should be great full that I don't tell Mary. But I'm not beautiful."

I start to protest but she puts up her hands at me. "Please, don't. I'm a girl and I'm not a vain one either I'm never going to think of myself as beautiful. I hate every part of me."

"That's my Ickle sister. I think." She giggles at me.

"Now lets find those nifflers." Remus announces and walks forwards.

"Your the wolf can't you just... Sniff them out?" Lily asks Remus smirking and glares in return.

"It's not the full moon Evans."

"Oooooo I've done so bad that I'm now called by my last name." She mocks him.

I chuckle and try to do something that will actually help. "Nifflers, nifflers come to Sirius. Come on nifflers." I hear laughing and when I turn I see its Remus and Lily and there laughing at me.

"Sirius you won't get them to come doing that." Lily tells me.

"Oh right and what do you know about nifflers?" I reply snidely.

"Let me see." She ponders. "A Niffler is a treasure-hunting creature with a long narrow snout. They are very attracted to shiny things, which makes them wonderful for locating anything metallic or shimmery, but they might bite if a person is wearing any jewellery."

My eyes widen. "I didn't ask you too repeat exactly what the care of magical creatures text book says. No one but you would know that."

"Actually." Remus interjects. "I do."

I put my head in my hands and sigh dramatically. "I am friends with nerds. That is not normal." They both hit me I'm the back of the head and I rub it pouting.

"You two are so mean too me!" I shout but then I let it go when I see Lily's face.

"Lils what's wrong?"

"Sshh Sirius! Can you hear that."

I listen and sure enough there's a rusting in the branches. We look at each other then stand, backs together looking each way getting ready for whatever is to come. Something jumps out of the shadows and I hold out my wand pointing it at the black ness and I know I can't do anything because I could end up hitting one of my friends.

All I can do is wait that's all we can do my head spins and spell cross my Brian getting ready to be used. A scream comes from my left. A girls scream. Lily's. I hear a soft thump of something or someone falling to the ground.

"Lumos!" My wand lights up and I hear Remus do the same thing.

With both the lights on its forced to not be in shadows and I can see it. I can also see the body of Lily on floor. When I look up I gasp as I get a better look at it. The thing which I can only describe as a scorpion crossed with sme kind of gigantic dog. It's features resemble a dog, sharp teeth, muzzle, pricked up ears and muscled strong legs. It's skin though seems black and hard like a scorpion and the tail is a mimic of a scorpions but very much enlarged.

Without thinking I stun it and send a red spark into the air like hagrid instructed. I leave Remus too it for a second until they come and I lean down to examine Lily. When I look at her she closes her eyes slowly like she's falling asleep. That's what I try to think anyway.

"Lily please, no! Wake up wake up!" I look down and see a bloody patch getting bigger on her shirt. It hit her and with its tail. She poisoned!

I lift my hand up to my face nod realise its covered in blood and for once. Don't care what I look like. I lift her head onto my lap and call for Remus to help her. I hear the rush of footsteps getting closer and I sigh in relief.

"Please Lily don't leave me." I sob. "Remus please."

"What's wrong with her?" He asks trying to ward off the now unstunned 'thing' and her manages too leaving it on the floor he kneels down next to me.

"Remus, she's dying."

* * *

(Remus' P.O.V)

I watch as Sirius holds Lily in his arms. I watch as she doesn't move, no part of her does not even her eye lids twitch to alert to us that she's alive. I watch as tears fall down Sirius' cheeks shamelessly and I see the blood on him and Lily and that he doesn't care I feel my own tears run down my cheeks. I hear my own heart beat pounding in my head. I hear Sirius ask for help that I can't give. I feel the grass under my hands as I press them into the earth clinging on to anything, something.

I watch as Hagrid, James and Peter finds us at last and Hagrid picks Lily up. I feel the branches slashing across my face as we run to the hospital wing. I feel the hope as madam Pomfrey starts to fuss over Lily. I hear her telling us that if we hadn't gotten her here when we did she would have died and she still could. I hear myself saying that I refuse to leave and I feel myself rest my head on Lily's bed where she's unconscious as I sit on a chair. I watch as my friends do the same.

I watch, hear and feel all of it but it doesn't feel real. Like there is a mist covering me, an allusion. It's what I hope it could be but I know it isn't. It's all real and its the worst I've ever felt.

* * *

I wake up before any of them but I don't walk out of the hospital wing instead I watch Lily. Her skin is even paler than usual which is almost impossible. I realise she looks like a corpse. If it wasn't for me being able to see her eyes darting under neath her eye lids I would think her too be dead.

I close my eyes and think about everything that happened the night before but it hurts my head to do so. It's like I can hardly remember what went on. I hear a gasp and realise it is Lily. I open my eyes quickly and look at the now wide eyed girl in front of me. She claps hold of my hand.

"Remus what happened yesterday?"

"You can't remember?"

"Not really, its a bit of a blur."

"Lily a scorpion creature hit you in the stomach with its tale. I can't remember much either. All I know is that Sirius stunned and I stopped the creature. Then he held you in his lap and he didn't know if you were dead. We called for Hagrid then I remember us crying we thought we'd lost you. Hagrid carried you here."

She nods. "I remember the pain and falling and then Sirius' face but that's it."

I hug her furiously and wipe the one tear that falls from her face. She's never cried before in front of any of us so I know it's something that I need to keep secret.

Sirius stirs when I sit back down and when he sees Lily he jumps up hovering over her. "Lily are you ok? Are you ok?" He frets.

"I'm fine Sirius." She pulls him down to her and hugs him. I hear her whisper a thank you in his ear. "I was so scared Lils i didn't want you to die."

"I'm right here Sirius. I always will be." He hugs her again but it seems that its to tight and she lets out a small screech of pain that she tries to get him not to notice. I know he will though and sure enough he does. As soon as he hears it he jumps up and into his chair not letting any part of himself touch the bed or Lily.

"Where did I hurt you? Where Lils? I'm so sorry." He cries out guilt etched all over his face.

"It's fine Sirius I just guess its not fully healed. No healer is that good." She pulls up her hospital gown making sure to keep the blanket covering the rest of her and exposes her stomach. It looks red and burn and terrifying but I know that you won't really be able to see it or at all with the help of madam Pomfrey.

Sirius winces at the sight of it. Not because he's queazy, I know that for sure but because I think he blames himself a bit.

Before I can even try and ask him about it though because three girls come running squealing into the hospital wing and round on Lily. Each one In turn hug Lily being gentle though and then stands up.

Alice sits on the end of the bed and smile at Lily and Mary sits on my lap next to Lily's head. Marlene on the other hand stands at the end of the bed looking uneasy.

Then she starts to talk. "You didn't come back to the dorm after the detention but we thought you might just be taking so long so we went to bad. Then when we woke up you still weren't there. Mcgonagall comes in and tells s Dumbledore wants to see us. So of course we were all like inking that were going to get expelled he told us that we weren't so we were ok. It's was all ok. No trouble. Then he tells us you have come too the hospital wing and tells us what happened we were so scared all over again and ran out on Dumbledore and came here. Yes we ran out on him. Now we're in trouble. Oh. Dear. Merlin." She finishes her speech and Sirius smirks.

"Your cute when your flustered." He puts a hand straight over his moth and I chuckle.

"Uh thanks? But you do know girls don't like being called cute either. Sure when were young but not when your a teenager." She blurts out.

"Well that's all your getting missy!" And there you go. Sirius is back to his cocky self. I sigh noting he only lets the marauders and Lily know what he can truly be like.

"So who's going to wake them two up?" Lily asks.

"Oh I will this will be fun!" Marlene exclaims.

"James, Peter, pancakes!" Marlene wails and Peter shoots up looking around for them and we all laugh.

James though stays lay down. "Mom are they chocolate chip? I'm only getting up if there chocolate chip" she slaps him around the head and he looks up realising where he is.

"Do I look like your mother?"

"A little bit I mean you are related to her."

She sighs. "Just get up."

Lily holds out her arms too Peter who looks uncertain like she's going to hex him. "Thank you Pete." She murmurs and he nods coming over too stand by me.

"Potter I guess I've got to hug you too right?" She smirks holding out her arms again. He walks into them still a little drowsy.

Someone crashes through the ward doors. "Lils I only just heard are you-?" The person that cam in was Snape and when he see James and Lily he cuts himself off staring blankly at her. She looks over James' shoulder at him. "Sev I-" he cuts her off this time though. "Forget it Lily." He storms out and Liky pushes James away a little to harshly and pit her head in her hands.

"Don't be sad Lily-" James says sweetly to Lily. "-he's not worth it." I sigh, great he's gone and done it now. She stares angry and gob smacked at him. Obviously being Sirius he tries to change the subject.

"I'm hungry! Lets go get food. I need to be fed."

James continues though. "He's a slytherin Lils he'd only hurt you in the end." Lily doesn't need this.

"I AM HUNGRY AND I NOW WANT PANCAKES." Sirius screams and for once I don't tell him off because this might be the only way to help.

"He'd only ditch you in the end." James finishes.

Lily looks ready to kill him but thank fully madam Pomfrey comes round the corner. "Too many people out, out!" She calls to us. Lily send her a great full glance and so does everyone else. For once madam Pomfrey comes in at an appropriate time.

* * *

**Hope you liked this one, was going to make it longer but might add it to the next one. **

**R&R**

**Follow: Xxparamorex**


	16. Year 3: Sirius and Marlene, attacks

**I've just started school again and I'm already bored. There is so much homework and I need to start focusing on my choices for gcse's and preparing for it.**

**These might take a little longer to be uploaded because of school. Sorry. I will try my best.**

**disclaimer: only the plot and OC's are mine.**

* * *

(Lily's P.O.V)

I sit back in my pillows as I watch Sirius run into the hospital wing panting and skid over to my bed.

"Lily? Lily are you ok? What's the emergency?" He frets looking at me scared, confused and worried.

"Did you bring me some food?"

"What!?"

"Well that's what the emergency was. I'm hungry. The food here is rubbish and I thought you would be the one to understand that!"

He looks at me eyes wide. "You mean I just ran all the way here from my bed in the dorms where I was asleep. And I had to rush too put my clothes on and I couldn't even do my hair just because you wanted food and you decided to send me an owl so you could get some?"

"Yes, is that why your top is inside out? Your hair looks great by the way?"

"Pfft." He smirks. "My hair always looks great I was only joking about that one... Wait Lily do not change the subject! Seriously thats all you can say to me?"

I shrug. "Thanks?"

He sits down and I raise an eyebrow at him. "What?" He questions.

"Who said you could sit down? I still want food!"

"Liiiillllyyyy!" He moans.

"Don't Lily me now go get me food, oh and some for yourself." He grudgingly gets up and starts to walk out the door.

"Umm Sirius?" He turns around. "Your top."

Sirius looks down at his inside out top and then smirks at me. "I knew you only became friends with me so you can see me without a shirt. That's all you've been doing isn't it? Trying to get an excuse for me to take it off." He sighs amused and starts lifting up the top.

"Sirius no!" I hide under the blanket.

"Are you decent?"

"Yep."

I take the blanket away from my eyes. "Good then go get my food!"

* * *

I grin this time when Sirius comes in carrying numerous amounts of food in his arms and places them on my bed.

"Good boy!" I pat him on the head and he glares at me.

I look down at the food. "Woo! Pancakes!" I shove it in my mouth and then realise that Sirius is watching me and I behave more lady like. He smirks and I glare. Like always.

"Want some?" I say mouth full but I do place a hand over my mouth covering any pancake that could be shown.

He picks up a chocolate muffin and he doesn't seem to care about being polite but then he never does. My Sirius the one I care so much about. The one that I know fancies my friend.

"Cut the crap Sirius." I say bluntly interrupting his munching on the muffin and he stares wide eyed at me.

"There is no crap to cut." He replies.

"Why haven't you asked Marlene out?" I question.

"Because I don't think of her that way." Sirius shrugs.

"I'm not stupid I see the way you look at her. So what's the problem."

"Stop interfering Lily its non of your business." He glares at me and I gasp.

"I care about you and I want you to be happy. Don't pretend that you don't know that." I raise my eyebrows.

Sirius sighs in defeat. "I'm not good enough for her." He murmurs.

"Don't be so selfish." I say meanly but it's the only way Sirius will listen.

"How am I being selfish Lily I'm doing it for her?"

"Because that not what she wants. She wants you and it's her choice weather your good enough or not." I reply and I watch as his eyebrows shoot up as he contemplates it.

"I need to go!" He jumps up out of his seat and towards the door I grin widely knowing exactly where he is going.

* * *

(Sirius' P.O.V)

I really hope Lily's right because I can not help liking Price anymore. I've been trying to stop myself but its hard. Harder than I thought it would be.

You are confident I tell myself over an over but I already know I am, I always have been but its not the confidence that's stopping me. I don't want her to say no that's the problem because marlene is very confident too. She will say what she thinks and I don't want to know heat she thinks of me.

I need to talk to her first sort it out, tell her what i really think for once. I contemplate it all in my head to focused on everything that I don't realise I've just been walking around Hogwarts. I stop in my tracks not knowing where to go from here. I don't really even know where Marlene is.

I'd stopped at the quidditch pitch and I go in to think about things. I walk up to my commentator stand and look around at all the open space. Now, without all the students and teachers its bare but not boring. It's seems to shine even though its quite grey out. The grass looks bright and green and the stands colours are dazzling and never fading.

I've always found quidditch amazing but maybe that's just because its distracting. When I watch quidditch its enchanting and I don't think about anything else, no problems or worries.

"Sirius?"

I close my eyes and turn to see James but he's not in his uniform nor does he have his broom stick. I raise a questioning eyebrow at him. "What are you doing here James?"

"I could say the same to you. I'm just here to think. It makes everything so clear don't you think?" He stands by my side leaning on the fencing to stop anyone from falling from the heights. I nod at him totally agreeing.

He stays there obviously waiting for me to tell him what I'm doing but letting me tell him in my own time. That's a good thing about James when he's with his friends. He understands. I don't really know what would have happened if I'd sat somewhere else on the train. Maybe I wouldn't even be in gryffindor and my meeting him helped me get there.

I owe him that much to tell him. "I guess I'm hear to think too. Though I'm not sure how I got here. I feel like I should be thinking of something important or meaning full. All I can think about though is a bunch of rubbish. It's all stupid and not needed but I don't want to focus on anything."

James smiles slightly. "Hogwarts has changed so much for all of us huh?"

I silently thank him for changing the subject and letting me think about anything instead of pressuring me. "Yer, it's all amazing, all this magic. But then magic is supposed to be wonderful and every muggle thinks of magic like it's just a miracle and that it is amazing, that nothing could go wrong with it. In reality though, it is just so confusing and messed up. It can lead to so many problems."

I admit it all to him and he smirks. "That's why it's so great Sirius." I turn to him confusion written on my face. He continues once he sees me. "Magic is the most messed up thing in our lives. That means everything else. Everything we want to do, it all doesn't matter because if we can't do it or it's so hard we know that it's not as screwed up as the magic. There's other types of love though Sirius ones that really are amazing. Ones that are a miracle sometimes. Remember that."

He starts to walk away leaving me with my thoughts without elaborating on his speech. He doesn't really need to though because I know what he means. The other types of magic, like love and friendship as cheesy and un Sirius like that sounds its true.

So why can't we screw up with those things as well? Loves screwed up right? So who says I can't make it even worse? I'm not in love but its the point of it. When we use spells there is a reaction just like when you let it known you care there is something that happens in return. If you get the spell correct though the reaction can be good. So can't that happen with the other kinds?

"James?" I Pull on his arm before he goes and he turns back in curiosity. "Have you seen Marlene?"

* * *

(Marlene's P.O.V)

"I don't want to go!" I scream at my friends. Mary and Alice all put there handsome there hips simultaneously and I choke back a laugh but keep my face in a mask of anger.

"I don't care Marlene. Lily is in hospital and she's probably the only one that knows the spell to reverse what you did to Alice. Since she's not here it is your punishment and duty to go to the library and look it up. Who knows how long it will take to wear off!" Mary scowls at me and Alice nods feebly.

"I don't think she looks that bad! Nothing's really different." I reply.

Alice looks incredulous and points at her ears. "I have elephant ears. They are massive and grey and horrible. How can't you say it's not that bad?!" She throws out her hands gesturing wildly.

They do look terrible but I'm never going to admit that. I don't really think its my fault. Alice decided to take one of my Bertie botts every flavour beans and annoyingly got a nice caramel flavour, I thought it was fair that I get revenge. I had shouted out the first spell that came to mind and this was the outcome. It's her fault, every one knows that no one steals my brand off of me.

So now she had massive elephant ears which are hesteracal to say the least. They are amazing and really cool, some of my best work if I do say myself.

I come back to earth when I dee that the girls are still standing hands on hips and I through my hands up in resignation and I sigh heavily. "Fine i will go but I will probably end up falling asleep. If I'm not back in a few hours then come for me. One of them bloody books better not capture me or something."

I walk out our dorm door dramatically but not before catching sight of Alice and Mary shaking there heads. I send a first years hair pink as I storm out the portrait hole and slam the door. This making the fat lady in the portrait scream a me as I carry on ignoring her and stomp down the stairs.

I begin to calm down as I get nearer to the library. It's not like anyone will see me the corridors seem to be deserted so I will not be called out on my little visit. I plan on getting up of there as quick as I can.

I storm down one of the last corridors to the library when something collides int me and pushes me to the wall. I realise its not a mean shove or a horrible one it seems kind of careful and I debate the question of weather to scream and cry out.

Before I can let anything come out of my mouth someone's lips meet mine and I'm instantly silenced. I don't do anything because I'm so shocked but I know he's a good kisser whoever it is.

I realise this; I have no idea who's kissing me and that makes me push him away roughly and open my eyes. The person looks confused and my head seems to clear from its befuddled state. I open my mouth as I see that it's Sirius and I turn my head to the side questioningly.

He looks upset and curious and so unsure. "I-" he starts but doesn't know where to go from there. I pushed Sirius away when he was kissing me! The guy I have really liked for quite a while now! How could I be so stupid!

He tries again to speak and I feel so sorry for him. This time though I'm the one to cut him off from trying to sound coherent and I pull his hands bringing him to me and letting him kiss me this time. And I respond of course.

It's great and I kind of always knew it would be. It's Sirius for crying out loud! So many girls have told me that he can kiss but that's because he's kissed so many. I don't want to be another girl. But that's why he's doing this isn't it? Because he's Sirius and he needs to get every girl at this school and I don't want to be a fling. With a lot of guys I use them for that but I don't want that with Sirius. I want it to be different for once. Of course he's nt gong to want that!

I pull away for another time and I stare him in the eyes. He sees the slight anger that I'm not where i have got from and takes a step back. "Don't do this to me Sirius." I shake my head at him and I back away this time getting quicker as o go further backwards before I round the corner.

Then I run into the library and pick up the first book I see and sit down, holding it in front of my face knowing this is the place Sirius is least likely to ever come.

I don't want to be another girl.

* * *

(James' P.O.V)

Bang!

I spring up in bed listening for another noise to come but all I hear is heavy breathing from Remus and Peter and loud snoring from Sirius. The noise came from out of the hole of gryffindor tower so it must have been loud. It's didn't sound like something had fallen but like fire crackers had gone off.

I slowly swing my legs over the side of the bed and get out of bed leaving the curtains shut so it looks like I'm still in there. Then I walk across to the dorm room door and walk out closing it behind me silently. From here its easy I know how to sneak around the rest of the castle apart from my dorm room so I know this will be a breeze.

I get to the common room portrait swiftly and get ready for the shouting from the fat lady and I'm surprised when it doesn't come. I turn to look at her and she's asleep. The quietest I have ever heard her, she's not so bad when she's like this.

How can she be asleep? Either she woke up and didn't think it was anything so went back to sleep or maybe its just me. I might just be accustomed to the sound of something that sounds like a prank. But it was so loud!

It could just be that I'm nosy though. Nah. I'm not nosy I'm just curious nothing wrong with that. I shake my head, I might as well carry on even if it isn't anything there is no point of just going back to bed.

I wonder down hallways straining to hear a noise that isn't there, the school is now completely in silence. That makes it so much harder trying to find where the bang came from, with so many corridors in hogwarts how am I supposed to find that one?

I ask paintings, ones that I see are still awake and gradually they each show me a direction. I end up on the sixth floor corridor after a bald annoyed man irritably pointed in this direction.

I see something at the end of the corridor and I gradually get closer. It's smoke! Coming from the corridor to the right. I run now not caring in I get caught. I slow when I get to the corner and look around the wall. All I can see though is more billowing smoke. I skirt through numerous spells in my head until I reach one that may work.

"Scourgify!" I whisper not knowing weather it's ok to speak loudly and watch as the smoke seems to turn into itself moving into a ball and then vanishing. I watch, enjoying my handy work and then realise where I am.

I look down and across the hall and gasp. I run towards a curled up figure lying on the floor and as I get closer my eyes get wider. On the floor is a boy , one I know to be muggle born and who's name I'm pretty sure is Dirk Cresswell. I remember someone talking about him, a pure blood who was surprised that he is an alright wizard to say he's a muggle born, that made me so angry!

He is a second year and I wonder who could have done this as I kneel beside him and put him on his side. I may be a wizard but I know the recovery percision. I look for a piece of parchment but being in pj's I know I don't have any.

I look the boy over and see he's still got his bag on him supposedly coming back from the library. I scramble it in to my hands and un zip it with haste. I rummage around until I find parchment, quill and ink. I pull them out and right down as quickly as I can so it comes out as a scribble.

Dumbledore,

There has been an attack in the fifth floor corridor, come quickly.

James Potter.

I make it into paper aeroplane and send it off using a simple spell everyone uses in classes to pass notes and watch it fly off.

I put my fingers to the boys neck and sigh happily when I feel a pulse. I would have shouted and screamed for someone to come but I know that no one would hear me for the same reason that no one heard the commotion down here. Hogwarts is just so big.

He's blacked out so I have nothing to do but sit down, watch him and wait for something to happen. I look around and see scorch marks across the walls, ones I hadn't seen before. What went on here? I know it's an attack because from other things I've heard about Dirk he is not violent and only shows his magical talents in class.

In a way he's the complete opposite of Evans but they seem exactly the same. Even I will admit she's an amazing witch, much better than dirk but he is still advansted. They are also both abnormally clever. They are only opposits in the fact that Evans has a well known fiery temper that is well known across the school and the marauders seem to be the only ones to go against her. Well. Maybe just me.

Gosh stop thinking about Evans.

Dumbledore and McGonagall stop me from having any thoughts that I obviously wouldn't be having about Lily Evans by turning the corner at the corridor and walking towards me.

They look down - as I did - at the boy on the ground and Dumbledore pulls out his wand and points it at Dirk. He uses a silent spell which must be wingardium leviosa as Dirk is sent into the air.

Neither of the teachers look or talk to me as we walk to the hospital wing and when we do get there I see Evans out the corner of my eye reading a book and still awake but when she notices us she puts the book down and gives the scene unfolding her full attention.

Stop thinking about Evans! I inwardly shout at my self.

Once Dumbledore has put Cesswell down on one of the beds and mrs Pomfrey has come to see him he only then turns to talk to me.

"James, what happened?" He asks.

"Um I'm not sure. I was asleep and I seem to be the only one that heard a noise and thought something of it. I went to go see and when I hit there, there was smoke everywhere. I used scourgify to clear it up and then waited with him. I didn't see the actual attack but I mean... it's Dirk... He wouldn't." It all tumbles out of my mouth.

Dumbledore puts a hand on my shoulder. "You've done well tonight James. Don't worry about it."

I nod. "Who would have done this Dumbledore? Who could have?"

"No one can get into the castle James. This must have been a student."

I gape at him and he sadly nods and turns away back to Dirk. I know this means that he doesn't want to talk anymore. I turn my head away. Why kind of student would do this? Maybe a slytherin can be a bulky but I've never really seen them go this far.

Hands wave at me from across the room and I notice there Evans'. I walk towards her curious and she stops her vigorous hand waving.

"Potter is everything ok?" She asks me and for the first time she's not on the verge of shouting at me I realise.

"No I don't think so Evans I mean its never really a good sign when a students in the hospital wing is it?" Oh well done James you have successfully annoyed her!

"Haha Potter I don't really know why I thought I could have a proper conversation with you. Get lost i will just ask Madame Pomfrey later."

She turns back to her book after the dismissal but I stand still, unmoving. After about half a minute she gives up on trying to ignore me and peers from the side of the book.

"What Potter?!" Yay now she's frustrated as well.

"Another student attacked him and no one knows why. I found him and he could possibly die. I'm scared as you should be because things are getting worse." I turn on my heal and stride away leaving her there mouth open. I walk straight past the professors who both give me a curt nod and a still unconscious Dirk then out the door.

* * *

(Sirius' P.O.V)

A pillow smashes me in the face and I sit up quickly colliding into so one who tumbles to the floor cursing. I open my eyes slowly and look around the room Remus and Peter seem to have been awoken the same way I have and look groggy in there beds. I look down the side of my bed and see a wincing James holding on to his stomach and looking up at me.

"What..did..you..do..that..for?" He wheezes

"I did what you deserve why the heck did you wake us up at-" I turn to the clock on my desk. "5 am on a Saturday you idiot? What I did? It's what the muggles call karma." I know I look proud of myself because.. Well.. I am. Why shouldn't I be? I know a word most wizards don't. It's great to have a friend who's muggle born and continuously tells you that all the pranks are going to give bad karma.

"It's important." He finally can talk normal and goes to sit on the end of his own bed probably trying to get away from me in case i show another episode of hitting him. He should know me well enough though that if I want to hit him I can easily just go over to him. It depends what he has to tell us though.

"Go on then James, enlighten us with your so called important news before we all fall back to sleep." Remus moans and I don't blame him.

He starts to tell us and we are all instantly in raptures by his speech of what had happened the night before? What kind of evil kid could do it?

All I can really think about though is Marlene. If we have all got a little less time because the dangers growing then isn't it best to do things you want. I want to be with her and I know she wants to be with me. I mean I'm Sirius Black. Yes I'm arrogant get over it.

I jump out of bed once James has finished and the rest of the marauders raise there eyebrows at me.

I ignore them and get dressed, doing my hair with magic and enchanting my toothbrush to brush my teeth for me as I do so. Within three minutes I'm finished the boys seem more curious than ever.

"What!? Are you all gay or something? Stop watching me!" James and Peter turn embarrassed but Remus doesn't waver, knowing something's up. I sigh.

"Fine Remus! I'm going to go ask Marlene out happy?" They all gasp at me and James seems angry, it takes a second for it to click.

"If it is ok with you of course James?" I remember that it is his cousin and he can be very protective. Once I've said he instantly nods but still looks a bit uncertain.

"What the great Sirius Black. Who kisses any girl he can at hogwarts is going to have a girlfriend. Oh I hear the cries of all the girls now!" James smirks at me.

"Marlene isn't just any girl." I respond running out of the dorm. Before I go completely though I hear James shouting back behind me.

"Yer she's exactly like you!" I smile, it's true, I can't really deny it.

I run to the girls dorms and try and run up the stairs knowing perfectly well what would happen but not caring. I slide straight back down, luckily for me non of the girls are awake yet so non of them see me looking very unattractive in a ball in the bottom of the stairs.

I quickly stand up regaining composure and have an excellent idea If I do say myself.

"Accio stones from marauders dorm." I know perfectly well there in there and just to prove it they come, dropping into my hand. Anything can help with pranks!

I this them one by one at the third years dorm door and scream at the top of my lungs. "Marlene! Marlene!"

After a minute she comes clamouring out, looks at the stones on the floor and then at me. "What in the world are you doing Sirius?! It is half past five!" She screams at. I thought it was earlier than that. Huh James' speech must have gone on longer than I thought.

The rest of her dorm and all other gryffindor girls come out of the dorms bleary eyes. Ha every one was asleep! Awesome.

Lily smiles at me. Always the the lovely one her. Wait, when did she get out of the hospital wing, i am sure James mentioned her still being in there later "I'll explain why's I'm here to everyone later." She lets its slide then looks at what I'm doing.

"Aww Sirius that is so cute!" She looks at Marlene grinning from ear to ear. "He's doing the Romeo thing aww and your Juliet. You would make an awesome Juliet!

We both stare at each other incredulously.

"Who the heck is Romeo and Juliet?" Marlene questions and I nod wanting to know the answer of who had this idea before me.

"Oh, yeah your wizards, right, forgot. Anyway I'll show you both the book later or maybe the film I'm not sure you two would have the attention span for a book."

We both chorus, "hey!" And then Marlene frowns. "Wait what is a film?"

Lily rolls her eyes. "God you guys really don't know anything about muggles! But then I guess no wizards and witches do. Any who go to talk to Sirius Marlene! And I don't want you back until to have juicy gossip to tell me."

It's Marlene's and Is' time to roll our eyes. I'm surprised though when Marlene starts to trail down the steps towards me. I lead her into the common room and sit down on the sofa she sits down on there two quite far from me though I notice.

I look down and see her bright pink pj's with bunny slippers. "Nice pyjamas." I tell her with a smirk.

She starts to get up. "Sirius if your just going to..." I stop her though, pulling on her arm and shaking my head.

"Sorry just.. Nervous i guess." She settles back down.

"Go on then."

"The kiss.. I'm not just going to ignore it Marlene."

"Why not? You do with every other girl."

I sigh. "Can't you see that you mean more to me than the other girls? Your the first person I have actually wanted to be with do you not get that Marlene." I let her hear everything I've been thinking.

She stares at me head tilted to the side. "I'm sorry Sirius but I want to have fun and be single."

"Oh come on." I contradict her. "I can be stupid sometimes but I'm not blind I can see you like me. Be honest with your self Marlene. I mean what other guy are you going to have as much fun with than if your with me?"

She smiles a bit. "Fine, but how much commitment are we talking about?"

"How much do you think I can really commit." Realisation hit me. "What! Is that a yes?"

Marlene nods then stands up and I look at her blankly. "What your not going to kiss me?"

I quickly jump up from the sofa and she giggles at me. I grab her waist and kiss her, she's the first to pull away, smiling at me and I return it.

"I need to get dressed and go out for a bit, I'll see you later." She turns away and I grab her arm quickly pulling her in for one last kiss.

"Don't be too long." I let her go and she starts towards the stairs turning round to smile at me quickly and I sink back in the sofa with a goofy grin on my face.

* * *

(Marlene's P.O.V)

I'm going out with Sirius Black! Me. Marlene Price.

I walk in to my dorm and get dressed ignoring the questioning stares from my dorm mates and just getting my self ready all the while with a smile on my face. I don't want to talk about it yet because right now I need to think and take a walk.

Sirius isn't in the common room when I get back down there and I imagine he's probably off making his new prank with his friends, all the better for me to be able to have a silent walk.

I have no Idea where I'm going but I go anyway. Walking aimlessly around the school through corridor after corridor. Before I know it I've reached the bottom of the school near the slytherin common rooms. The freaky dungeons.

I start to retreat but I hear whispers. Ones that sound like an important conversation more than gossipy chat. I walk towards the forwards instead of backwards, deeper into their lair. The whispers get louder and I get close enough that I can start to hear odd words but its not close enough.

I slide across the wall making sure I'm completely unseen and the voices slowly get louder as I move inches closer to the corner. I don't reach there though to scared to be seen. I stay about half a metre from the corner but its close enough now I can hear every word even though I do have to strain to be ale too.

"Well done Severus you did very good last night he will be happy." So it's Severus but who else?

"I'm glad Avery." Of course it's him.

"You should be, the attack was successful that dirty mud blood didn't know what hit him."

"So what now?"

"You are one step closer to The Lord accepting you as one of his but he's not going to stop until all the mud bloods are gone. You need to help with them too."

I don't stop to hear what Severus says and I run unthinkingly back the way I came. They hear my footsteps and come after me but looking I'm round the corners before them and they don't see me.

Lily needs to know. She's going to hate it but she needs it and I'm not going to lie to her. I haven't even asked if she's ok this morning she must have come back in the middle of the night, but why? Merlin I'm a bad friends. I don't stop running until m at the gryffindor portrait even though I know they wouldn't have followed. I shout the password at the fat lady and she looks flustered as the portrait hole opens.

Storming over to Lily I shout at her too. "I need to talk to you NOW!" I pull her up to our dorm and throw open the door slamming it behind us and round on a very amused looking Lily.

"Is this the juicy gossip I've been waiting for?" She grins.

"You could say that."

* * *

(Lily's P.O.V)

"Go on then, tell me." I prompt Marlene walking back to sit on the bed and Marlene follows suit.

"Well I have good and bad news. It depends which you want first." She seems to have calmed down a great deal but looks worried.

"I'll have the good news first I suppose."

A grin fills her face. "Well.. I'm going out with Black!"

"WHAT!" I scream. "Oh my merlin that's great. Is he being nice to you?" I hug her then look at her seriously wanting an answer.

"Seriously I thought I might have t give you that as the bad news I know you don't like him but yeah he's great. Much sweeter than you give him credit for."

"I'm happy for you Marlene its what you want right?" She nods. "Well then that's alright. Are you going to tell me the bad news yet."

Her smile disappears and her nod turns into a solemn. "Right, that."

She starts to tell me and all I can do is listen and try not to break down in tears in Marlene because that's not me, I don't cry not in front of others.

"-the only problem is that I don't know what the attack was." She finishes and looks at my face that's now in my hands. "Lily?"

"I know what the attack is! It's the reason why I'm here today I offered to come back because I'm feeling fine and so the teachers could come and talk together at the hospital wing. Dirk Cresswell was taken in there because someone had attacked him and he is still not woken up I don't think. Potter found him and called the teachers. Marlene... Sev did that! I can't believe it."

She hugs me knowing that I won't cry but that I'll need the comfort and I hug her back.

"How could he want to do all this?"

"I don't know Lily. Maybe you need to talk to him. That's the best thing you can do i think."

I nod but how am i supposed to do that without losing the person that started me off in the magical world?

* * *

**Hope you like this one. I know it's taken forever and I'm not sure weather it's one of my best chapters. **

**R&R**

**Follow: Xxparamorex**


	17. Year 3: but it is true

**This does start off with owls to a few owls to different students but it is mostly letters to and from Lily.**

**Hope you like this one.**

**Disclaimer: I'd love to be JKR but I'm not so there!**

* * *

(Letters)

Dear Sev,

You haven't sent me a letter or seen me in a very long time. Are you ok what's up with you.

Lily

X

Lily,

Everything's fine. It's not really my fault we don't spend any time together is it?

Severus Snape

Severus Snape

No need to be so rude. Oh and I'm fine thanks.

Lily Evans

* * *

Evans,

What you up too, I'm really board. Hence why I'm talking to you.

Your favourite person in the world,

James Potter.

X

Potter (the person I hate most),

Thanks I've always wanted to be your source of amusement. And I'm not up to anything just talking to Sev.

Your favourite person to argue with,

Evans

P.S. I am never sending you a kiss.

* * *

Lily,

I always have to do the hard work in our relationship so why should I try?

Sev.

* * *

Evans, yours was actually true, I do like arguing with you. Well done.

Really? You talking to snivellus is in your book as not doing anything? Merlin what's Snape done that's got your knickers in a twist. Must be bad I thought Snape could do no wrong?

Potter. You do not hate me most. That would be Fitch.

P.S. one day Evans, one day.

* * *

Severus,

Fine you think you do all the work? Then how about this, I will do some of it. Meet me outside the great hall after lunch.

Lily Evans.

* * *

Tiger Lily!,

I intercepted James' letter and I was gong to right on it to send to you to apologise for his behaviour. I then had the idea that he might intercept it after me so I just sent one of my own.

Plus just wanted to tell you.. I'm going out with Marlene! Merlin I sound like a girl!

From you favourite boy friend. Sirius. (Not like I need to put the name on there because I am your favourite, definitely not Remus.)

P.S. really need to keep the boy and friend completely apart because you know.. Marlene and plus if they were together the whole sentence would make you sound like a slut!

Xxxxxxx

* * *

Potter. No I think I hate you more than Filch.

Don't call him that! Why do you want to know? You worried about him?

Evans, finally we agree on something!

P.S. eww

* * *

Sirius ( I was definitely thinking it was Remus)

Everything you wrote.. Completely crazy! Thank you for apologising for James he can get a little bit out of hand.

Did you really have to tell me. I mean its not like I have a girl best friend that is the one that's going out with you who can tell me have I?

Lily your best and only girl friend (separate words)

P.S. I agree I am definitely not a slut!

Xxxxxxxx

* * *

Evans. Wooo yay I'm so happy for us!

Hole letter... Low blow Evans.

Potter. What you said.. Pure evil!

P.S. I am standing by what I said. One day.

Xx

* * *

(Lily's P.O.V)

Sirius keeps sticking his tongue out at me and sending glares my way when no one else Is looking at dinner. It makes me giggle and everyone around me keeps looking at me completely confused. I just shake my head but finally Marlene has enough.

She slams her knife and fork down on the table where she's sitting next to Sirius. "Okay Evans I have had enough either shut up or let us in the joke."

"Oh really Price? Didn't know you were so much like Potter using my last name. I was just thinking about something Sev said."

"Hey! I'm pretty sure you started the name thing and aren't you in a mood with him or something." Potter interjects.

I put my finger up at him and he fakes shock. "I never said that you just presumed." When I turn back to my food I catch Marlene's eye and she looks angry.

"I can not believe you Lily. You should not be talking to him at all. What is wrong with you." She basically snarls at me.

"I'm sorry ok? I am angry with him that's why I'm going to talk to him after lunch. I need to hear his side of it."

She stands up shaking her head and grabs on to Sirius' arm who looks seriously - no pun intended - befuddled.

"He doesn't deserve a side of the story!" Marlene whisper shouts and then walks out pulling along Sirius. He looks back at me and seems sorry it doesn't matter Marlene's only been his girlfriend for a day if he stayed with me shed dump him. Anyway, he will make it up to me he always seems to.

Once there gone everyone won't even speak to me, weather because they think I'm wrong too or too scared to say anything because they can see my temper rising. I want it to be the last one.

I can't just stop being friends with Sev, I do still need him. Slowly everyone leaves without saying bye and I let them go waiting for Sev to leave so I can follow.

* * *

I catch up with Sev who's walking with two of his horrid friends, Avery and Mulciber. I grab on to his shoulders and pull him back towards me. His expression is hard and stony when he turns but when he sees me it softens but only a little.

"You forgot about our little arrangement?" I question curtly.

He frowns but then turns to his o called friends even though they don't look like the type of people to keep them or be very loyal. "I'll catch you two up or meet you at the common room." He turns back and they waver for a second but finally go.

"What do you want Lils?"

"Oh I'm Lils now am I?"

He sighs. "Look I'm sorry about the letters I've just been a bit busy you know?"

"Oh year? What's been so important that you can't even say hi to me?"

"Well in fairness you don't say hi either do you? I've just been doing things for people and spending time with the guys."

"And by people you mean Voldermort?" My temper accelerates.

Sev's eyes widen but then he takes me to the corner. "No Lily where are you hearing this from?" He raises his eyebrows but when I open my mouth he answers for me. "Oh right I forgot it was probably your little friends wasn't it?"

"Oh my merlin! What have you got against them? I'm aloud friends! Why are you so annoyed at me?"

He looks frustrated. "Do you know how hard it is for me to watch you spend time with them instead of me and watch you hang around with them idiot marauders? Especially James!"

"I have told you a million times Sev! I don't like them, when are you goings to get that?!"

He's silent not saying anything. "Tell me that your not working for voldermort."

"Who's putting that stuff in your head?"

I almost whisper. "Marlene." I admit.

He seems smug. "So I was right then?"

"You are avoiding the question!"

"If your implying that I'm a death eater I'm not."

I almost smile but its not enough for me. "You need to promise me that you will not become one."

"Do you really not trust me that much?"

"Lily!" An annoyingly new voice calls my name and I start to place it when the body of the voice round the corner. I sigh angrily when I see that it's Potter.

"What do you want?" I snap at him but he carries on un wavered and grabs on to my arm.

"Hagrid wants us all. All being the marauders and you. He wants to see if your all right."

I nod and look at Sev again who's eyes seem to have narrowed.

Potter starts pulling me away. "Promise me Sev. Please!"

He looks blank and Potter and I have nearly reached the corner.

"Sev!" I try one last time.

"Evans Hagrid wants us we are going to be late."

Sev must see my pleading eyes and seems to cave in on himself. "Fine I promise Lils."

I smile then and pull my arm out of Potters grasp, now willingly walking by his side.

It's not until we are half way across the fields to Hagrid a hut that my smile starts to waver and fall because I start to realise that he had promised that he wouldn't become a death eater but not that he wouldn't workforce voldermort. If he does then isn't that just one small step towards being one of his death eater followers. Will Severus be blue to see what's happening?

* * *

(James' P.O.V)

Evans seems happy until we are nearly at the hut and then she frowns and sighs then slips into an annoying silence. What is wrong with her? It's must be that prat of a slytherin. But what can a slytherin say that would make someone so happy and then sad. Evans looks really bad and I find my self wanting to slip and arm on her shoulder for comfort and...

NO! You don't care about Evans remember? The only reason you would do that is for a prank and seriously, that's like first grade stuff.

She still walks though and I'm fascinated by how she has a crease in the middle of her eyes, an obvious sign she's thinking of something so strongly. Seriously James, your a guy stop noticing things I tell my self.

I make my self look forwards and realise we're at the door of the hut, she trips and she tries to carry on walking not realising that there's anything there. I grab out and cling on to her arm slipping and arm under her waste fast as to not hurt her. Evans head flails and lose the grip on her arm and grab the back of her head. Now supporting her completely.

She looks as me as the door to the hut opens and Hagrid stands there, a curious Sirius, Remus and Peter peering around him to see us. Evans jumps out of my grip and glares at me pushing me away as if I'd done something to hurt her!

She looks down at her self and must see - invisible to me - creases in her always pristine uniform as she dugs her blouse down and wipes her down her skirt.

"We 'eard a scuffle out side an' came out to 'ave a look. Wanna come in?" I hear Hagrid ask us and I nod at him turning my head away from Evans. Who I was NOT staring at!

Sirius raises an eyebrow at me and I glare at him deciding to have a glare match with him. Surprisingly he dismisses it and waves a hand in the air then slumping in to one of the massive armchairs. I see Evans smirk out of the corner of my eye and I wonder the meaning as I go and sit opposite Sirius.

"James don't you think you should let Hagrid decide where he wants to sit first instead of just sitting down?" Evans demands of me now being the one to stare me down.

I look around at the other chairs and find that the rest of the marauders how now sat down. I raise my eyebrows. "Why don't you shout at them too?"

"Because I like them more than I like you!"

"Well that's mean. What's so different about them?" I stand up now getting closer to her hands flying everywhere.

"Oh I don't know. I can tolerate them maybe? They don't make me want to be sick every time I see there faces. They don't hurt me every. Single. Day!" That was actually quite mean, I feel my face go red, no one speaks to me like that not even Evans. Wait why would you et her anyway?

I clear my thoughts by shaking my head and watch as the marauders sin into the pillows trying to get away from the argument and Hagrid watches wide eyed seemingly helplessly in the corner.

"Why you little-" I cut off not knowing what insult to use. I smirk as one just jumps to mind. "Blast Ended Ska-"

"James!" My insult is cut shorter by Hagrid shouting angrily at me and I back up falling once again back In the chair.

"What were you going to say?" Evans face is bright red now.

"Lily I don't think you should-" Hagrid advises her.

"No I want to hear what he has to say. What was the last word going to be because I know it wasn't going to be skrewt."

I look her in the eye, both our faces seem to have go e back to there normal colour. I'm surprised Evans face can go so red when she's really so pale. "I was going to call you a skank." I admit, voice even and calm which surprises me.

"Never call me a skank James because I'm not and you know it. If anyone is a skank here its you the amount of girls you've been with and how much gossip I hear from your relationships with so many girls. You should know that everything gets around this school, all the secrets." She doesn't sound as mad as before so I'm great full for. What does she know at me?

"I'm going to ignore the bit about the skank part for now. What have you heard?"

She smirks. "Oh Potter don't worry unfortunately non really any of them are bad except from very bad break ups where they tell me you can't kiss and that all the rumours about great form is a lie." I smirk now triumphant about the news.

"Really what is it they say about my form?" I ask her but she turns blushing but first looks at my torso which only makes my smirk wider. I quite sure she's blushing and from Sirius I see I'm right.

"You know that non of them have actually seen me with my top of don't you Evans? I'm only barely 14. Worse I've done is kiss but then there have been a lot of kisses." She rolls her eyes at me not blushing anymore as she looks me straight on. I continue. "And if your looking for someone who's had there top off around girls that would be Sirius."

"Hey!" Sirius exclaims holding his arms up palms out and Evans looks oddly angry at him. "I promise Evans I haven't!"

I frown and curiously ask, "why would Evans care?"

"Oh you know for... Marlene." Evans tells me and I only half believe it but I don't really care.

She coughs looking at Hagrid so no more questions can be asked of her. "So... Where do you want to sit?"

"I'll just go sit over there." He walks to the one empty chair and sits down, somehow he looks to fit into it perfectly when they are so massive compared to the rest us.

Hagrid frowns at Evans. "Where are you going to sit though? You could sit in a chair with one of the boys maybe?" Evans shake her head vigorously.

"No way am I doing that." She looks at Hagrid like he's gone mad. "No, I'll just sit on the floor."

* * *

(Sirius' P.O.V)

Lily goes and sits down at the bottom of Remus' arm chair and everyone sends her questioning looks.

She shrugs. "I like Remus the most out of you stupid marauders and plus I wanted to lean on something so here we are." James and Hagrid accept this and start chatting leaving me able to have a sort of gesture conversation with Lily.

She smirks at me and I know she's remembering the letters saying Remus was her favourite. I'm pretty sure it's not true but when Remus looks at me smiling I stick my tongue out at him and glare, crossing my arms and turning away. He looks taken aback, when Lily sees us she starts giggling which stops Hagrid and James from talking.

"Sorry." She tells them now stopping her laughter and leaning her head more on the chair. "Just thinking about one of the bad rumours about James is all." She easily covers it up she really is and awesome actress and liar.

He scowls but Hagrid smiles at her ignoring her. "So your all right then Lily? Bein' out of hospital an everythin'?"

"Yes I'm fine thanks Hagrid but it was scary. Do y know what it was?"

"Nope no one does I'm afraid Lily. Do you feel normal?"

Remus answers for her before she can even open her mouth. "Oh yeah she's normal alright, she's normal enough to be having arguments with James, so all is fine." Hagrid smiles at him and his eyes fill with mirth.

Hagrid pulls out some things from behind him and I see it to be a teapot, cups and biscuits of some kind.

"Tea and rock cakes anyone?"

* * *

"I liked him." Peter exclaims when were all walking back to the castle an di sigh rolling my eyes.

"Merlin Pete, everyone likes Hagrid, how could you not?" I tell him and everyone nods there heads.

"I love the man, I do but Merlin them rock cakes were like rocks, they are going to be the death of me!" James dramatically states.

"Potter stop being a dramatic toe rag." Lily pleads but then smirks. "But it is true."

* * *

**Ok I know this may look like a filler chapter to you but I want it known how they became friends with Hagrid and I feel like the arguments between Snape and Lily need to be there because I do think that him saying mud blood to her once would make her stop being friends with him. But that's my a pinion. Also I think James needs to start being confused about what he's feeling towards Lily. Finally that tiny bi. Of dialogue at the end probably wasn't needed but I liked it so it stayed.**

**If you don't like it sorry but this is how I wanted to do it so... **

**R&R**

**Follow: Xxparamorex**


	18. Year 3: I will not back down

**This is the last one for the third year it may be quite short but I awaited to end it with what they've done through the year as I always do. I'm very proud of this and I've got other ideas for different stories but I might do them after all of this is finished. Hope you like this chapter.  
Disclaimer: I'm not JKR unfortunately.  
R&R.**

* * *

(Lily's P.O.V)

I sometimes hate hogwarts. Even though it's hard to I manage to do it. It's not the work or that it's boring because it's not and I enjoy the work, it's always new and exciting. It's because I miss home. I miss my mom and dad and especially Tuney. I miss her the most because she still hates me ad it makes me think about her wanting her to love me again. Every time I go home that's what I try to do and I want more time to do that. I hate hogwarts sometimes because it's the reason she hates me.

No matter how many times I tell my self that being a witch has changed me for the better and everything is better in the wizarding world someone part of my self one believe it all. And the rest of me knows that half of it isn't true. Things here are starting to get worse. Everyone's scared and confused all because of voldermort. Attacks are rising and I can do nothing. If I were a muggle I have to admit that everything would be so much simpler.

At least now I can go back home in a few days to see what's going on so right now I can focus on everything else. Things like the marauders annoying everyone and people getting ready for there end of year prank that could happen at any time. I can worry about Sirius and Remus and even Peter - of course not James - missing classes all the time to sort said unknown prank out.

I can think about school, even though it's only third year I am worrying about OWLS and everyone keeps calling me crazy for it even my friends. I know there right but I do it anyway because it's what I do.

This year we've learnt so much that it's hard to take it all in. And we've gotten to choose electives, two or more. The choices were out of divination, arithmancy, study of ancient runes, care of magical creatures and muggle studies.

I didn't choose muggle studies of course, there is no point considering my heritage and I don't believe in divination, I think its stupid and very unnecessary so I chose arithmancy, ancient runes and care of magical creatures. This brought me many new thing to learn and of course I love all of them.

In arithmancy we have Homework assignments, which included writing essays, required the consultation and/or composition of complex number charts the study of Arithmancy is apparently a more accurate (or at least more accepted) way of predicting the future, similar to an obscure but existing hobby of numerology - the belief that number patterns existing in real life can be calculated to give information regarding the future.

Ancient runes I have found a great love for it is the study of runic scriptures, or Runology. Ancient Runes is a mostly theoretical subject that studies the ancient runic scripts of magic. I've learnt quite a few things, for example I know that Ehwaz means "Partnership" and Eihwaz means "Defence."

I've grown to like care of magical creatures though it is definitely my worst subject as I don't enjoy it as much as the others. In magical creatures class students learn about a wide range of magical creatures, from flobberworms to Fire crabs, and even unicorns and thestrals. Students are taught about feeding, maintaining, breeding, and proper treatment of these various creatures.

Defence of the dark arts is one I have to say I've enjoyed and tried to be my best at, I want to know how to fight as soon as I can so I've been glad with what we've learnt. This year I've been able to learn the origin, how to recognise and fight many creatures, these including Boggarts, Grindylows, Hinkypunks, Kappas, Red Caps, Vampires, Werewolves and Salamanders. I now also understand how to do the spells Riddikulus (Expelling boggarts) and the Seize and Pull Charm: Carpe Retractum.

History of Magic is a required class for all students attending Hogwarts. The class is a study of magical history. History of Magic is taught from the first year to the fifth, with the option of N.E.W.T. courses in the sixth and seventh years. This year it's been mostly about witch hunts which I've wanted to fall asleep through all the lectures but somehow been able to right noted through instead.

Herbology has grown on me some but that is because of Alice, her and Frank love it to no end and I have no idea why. It has though rubbed off on me. I don't really know how it's been interesting at all because all we have really done is hear about Puffapods and how to harvest them.

Transfiguration is one that I'm not the greatest at but always found intersect in I'm good at the charms part but that is all. Transfiguration is achieved through concentration, precise wand movements, and the proper pronunciation of an incantation. However it is generally more difficult than Charms and requires great effort. Students practise actual transfigurations during Transfiguration classes. Accidents sometimes result in partial transfigurations. This year has been amazing we had a some how interesting Lecture on Animagi with ademonstration by Professor McGonagall, she showed us how she turns into a cat. Everyone found it interesting even the marauders who were really eager to try. We also turned a Teapot to Tortoise, and a Hedgehog to Pincushion aswell as the incantations for the Lapifors Spell and Draconifors Spell.

Astronomy is a bit to close to divination for me and I don't like it but I try anyway. One good thing about it is that we have learned about stars this year and I now know Sirius is named after one.

My two favourite subjects are charms and potions though. I'm best at them and professor Slughorn loves my work in potions. I'm good at cooking so I guess it might come from that. I personally have had fun in that subjects getting to brew the Confusing Concoction, Shrinking Solution and Undetectable Poisons. The last gave me a few ideas for a scrawny black haired bespectacled boy.

Finally there is charms which I adore my wand is shaped in an excellent structure for it. It's agile and quick. I now know how to perform the Cheering Charm, Seize and Pull Charm - carpe Retractum - Freezing Spell; glacius, Lumos Maxima and have done revision for the Levitation Charm. I'm great at that one if I do say myself.

Timetable

Monday

Care of Magical Creatures (first period)  
Ancient runes (second period)  
Transfiguration (third period)  
Potions (fourth period)  
Defence Against the Dark Arts (fifth period)

Tuesday

Arithmancy (morning)  
Potions (afternoon)  
Astronomy (midnight)

Wednesday

History of Magic (morning)  
Herbology (afternoon)

Thursday

Study of Ancient Runes (first period)  
Transfiguration (second period)  
Potions (third period)  
Defence Against the Dark Arts (fourth period)  
Care of Magical Creatures (fifth period)

Friday

Potions (first period)  
Charms and Study of Ancient Runes (second period)  
Defence Against the Dark Arts (third period)

* * *

(James' P.O.V)

The marauders and I watch under the invisibility cloak - which is starting to be way to small for all of us - as the school walk into the great hall. They are going to be anticipating our prank right now because we haven't done it in the last few days. We are not doing it for the last lunch at hogwarts before we got on the train, no we're going to do it on the train instead

That is the reason we are going to miss half of the dinner to set up the prank on the train while no one is there we just have to make sure everyone is I. The hall first. We don't mind missing the actual main bit of dinner though because we're going to be here for the desert which to us is the best part. If anyone asks why we are so late we will just say that we were packing. Everyone will believe it, even the teachers because that's us we really do, do things like pack last minute. It's an easy alibi.

The best bit for me is that their all going to be on edge waiting and being so cautious. Then they will calm down and get on the train were everything will commence.

Remus nudges me as the last person walks into the great all and we start to defend steps to the doors. From there I take off the invisibility cloak, we need to run and be quick and being under the cloak will not help. We will only use it's when we need too. Getting closer to the train we see filch guarding and I usher the boys back under the cloak ducking down so it falls across the ground making sure it covers us.

We make our way around him and step on to the already open doors of the great scarlet train. Once on there Sirius takes off his bag from his back and puts it down, the three of us follow suit. Once done we empty them careful not to make a racket. Finally we use the silent spells we've recently mastered for pranks and levitated and made each thing censored so they know when to start up.

When each thing is in place we jog back to the castle, our work already done and so quickly there's no need to sprint. A good thing as I don't want people to think that packing things and running down steps to the great hall would make me sweat and pant. I'm cool around here.

We walk in with arrogance and smile at people, i hold back chuckles when people wince thinking the prank coming at them there. They should no better, we don't let people see us do the pranks that way we hardly ever get caught or blamed because there is no proof.

Everyone stairs at us as we sit down and make small talk to each other and gorge hungrily on dessert. They turn round after a while but are still as I anticipated cautious. Finally once Dumbledore has finishes his speech which are never boring every kid in the hall seem to let it go when we are all told to go to the train. They foolishly think that maybe we have stopped with the pranks. So naive.

We slow down but are close enough to the front to get to see what happens to start it off. The head boy steps in and suddenly vanishes, many don't notice and step into different parts of the train all turning invisible. They start to not get on but filch and the other professors who have come down start ushering them on board. I flick my wand at some of the entrances and the boys do the same. This. Wave of students all turn completely silent, unable to speak and run around aimlessly.

We board making sure that the spells are off and go sit down in our compartment covered by the invisibility cloak so not to seem suspicious. We sit down talking animatedly and laughing as people run around trying to figure out what's happening. About half way through the journey back the spells go off and all years calm down back to there compartment.

Of course this only lasts for five minutes and with one more flick of each of our wands the spells switch on the people. The ones who were viable before but silent are now invisible and vise versa.

This one lasts until we get back to kings cross. We make sure no parents see as when each child steps off the train the spells stop and they go back to normal. We pretend this happens to us too and step off the train. Peter and I go off in a direction our parents are in.

"Is all this your fault James? What we are hearing about all the kids?" Mom asks me and I weakly nod not wanting to have the full wrath of mom on me.

She sighs. "James why did you do it?"

I try to ignore the question and dad asks me a question, saving me and mom send him daggers. "How did you do it?"

"Well I-" I tries to answer but moms face goes red and she screams at dad. "Charlus! Really you are supposed to tell him off!"

Dad coughs and sends her an apologetic look. "Your mothers right James. It was a very bad thing to do."

Mom turns happy enough with the out come of her rage and I duck my head standing by dad. He though nudges me and I look up at him and he grins down at me and winks.

That's my dad for you, just like me.

* * *

(Sirius' P.O.V)

As soon as James is out of ear shot I look at Remus the plan we'd formulated hors ago jumping to my mind. He looks at me knowingly and then searches the platform until we see her getting out of one of the exits. Remus runs over and I follow. We pull her away back into the train and into one of the compartments swiftly before her family see her.

Lily stares up at us questioningly after she realises it's us and she not being attacked.

"We just wanted to say-" I start, "wait are you angry at us for the hole prank thing?" I question cautiously.

She shakes her head and I almost sigh in relief and I see at the corner of my eye Remus does to. "No, actually it was fine, I didn't mind at all. The girls and I were Invisible at first so we started to scare the silent ones and then when we were silent we just went and played exploding snap. It was much difference. We didn't get why every one was so panicky." Lily explains and Remus and I chuckle.

"That's our Lily." Remus chides.

"What did you bring me in here for then?" Lily asks.

"Oh right." I remember. "We just wanted to say good bye we never got to at school we haven't seen much of you. To busy studying and worrying."

Remus looks at his watch. "Speaking of goodbyes, I'm going to have to say mine now. I need to go." He pats me on the back like a man because we'd already made our goodbyes in the compartment and hugs Lily tightly. She hugs him back nod then waves as he walks out of the compartment.

Lily looks back at me. "I need to go right about now too Sirius." She tells me and I nod knowing i don't have much time. I hug her and she smiles into my chest. "I'm going to miss you so much Lily, remember that."

She nods at looks up at me breaking the hug. "Always Sirius. I'll miss you too, try not to get into trouble this summer and right to me when you can please even if it's pointless." I nod this time and take her hand leading her out of the compartment knowing no one will be out there now.

I give her one last hug and step off the train again walking away to my stupid family. There waiting for me still surprisingly but angrily when I get to them mom glares at me. "Sirius what took you so long stupid boy." She hisses at me.

I look her straight in the eye. "I'm fine thanks for asking." I reply sarcastically then walk ahead of the family. I will not back down.

* * *

**Hope you like how I ended it and if you didn't then oh well.**

**R&R please.  
Follow: Xxparamorex**


	19. Year 4: date expectations

**Next chapter. The first one of the fourth year so hopefully you will enjoy it.  
Disclaimer: only the plot and the OC's are mine the rest it JKR.**

* * *

(Lily's P.O.V)

Un fortunately Petunia still hates my stupid witch guts as she puts it so my plan didn't go so well. She won't even let me call her Tuney and if I try to talk to her I swear she snarls at me, she's like a niffler with her stupid long neck and constant pink face. I really am starting to give up, when I walked into a room she was in and she would walk straight out of it.

"Bye mom, dad." I tell them in turn. Mom hugs me tightly and when I pull back tears are falling down her face. I shake my head at her, smiling. She's always been so emotional unlike me. I think I must get it from my dad, how closed up I am.

Dad slips a arm over moms shoulder then reaches to me with the other arm and I happily go to him. He smiles down at me as I cling to him. "I love you both so much." I whisper, bit loud enough that they can here me.

"We love you to baby just be careful please." Mom worries over me. She has no idea though, I haven't told any of them about voldermort and I think now that that is best at least for a little while. Until they need to know it will be safer for them, muggles that don't know much about us especially him are always more safe. They don't need the worry that processes me either. They have enough of it with out the information. That Is for me to deal with.

I break away from them both and look at Petunia. "I know you probably don't care but I'm going to miss you. I miss you every day even though you hate me so much I want my sister back. Hopefully someday I can have her." I admit to her.

"I doubt it." She says curtly, emotionless. "Bye Lily."

I turn and don't look at any of them again, Petunia murmurs something that she thinks I can't here but I do and a small smile un willingly moulds my lips. "I'll miss you too." She says almost to herself.

Happier now than I have been all summer I step on the train giddily and go find my friends sending one last backwards wave to my family. I turn to the right of the train and search down there's scouring it completely until I get to the very from of the train. I start to turn back thinking that I must have missed something when a nervous but low voice calls from behind me.

"Um, Lily? Can I talk to you please?" I turn and see that the voice is coming from Amos, he hasn't really talked to me all that much since that kiss, my first kiss.

"Yer, yes, of course." I hate myself for my very short use age of vocabulary and go for smiling at him instead of talking. He seems to like this and his confidence grows.

"Well it's just that remember when we um, kissed?" I nod, that's exactly what I was remembering. "Right. It's just that I said that I wanted to ask you out and I still do. It's fifth year now and I want a relationship." He walks closer to me and I gulp now just thinking of the other things that happened that day, how he said he wanted to wait until he could be committed. I promised I wouldn't forget but in a way I have I mean all i can think of is the kiss really. Does that make me a bad person. He's closer now nearly toe to toe with me and her takes my hand.

"I want to have a relationship with you. Starting with the first hogsmead trip if you want too of course." He finishes and then looks at me closely but all I can do is nod. When I do he picks up my hand and places it to his mouth and kisses it gently a sparkle in his eye as he looks up at me.

"Good then i will see you at school my friends are going to be missing me." He walks off just like that leaving me standing alone in the hall way like a dork.

He pokes his head out again. "Oh and talking of friends your are at the other end of the train at the very end. "Thank you." I manage to stutter out as he closes the door on his compartment and I nearly sprint down to my compartment.

I open then quickly close the door about to tell the girls everything when I realise the marauders are in the compartment again and I out wardly groan. The boys look sarcastic when I do. "Oh, nice to see you too Lils." Potter says.

"Shut UP Potter!" I exclaim. "And you only get to call me Evans you know that." I reply sitting in between Alice and Marlene who look sorry at me as they should.

"Oh are we not past the non sense with names yet?" He questions.

"We will never be over it Potter." He looks a bit hurt at my words but I ignore it. He's Potter, like he would really care!

"So you looks happy when you came in before that idiot spoke." Mary points at Potter who seems to be recovered and sticks his tongue out at her. "What was that about then?" She continues.

"Oh yeah right." I can tell them all even with the boys in here because I know that of James or Pete tried to tell anyone then Sirius and Remus would stop them anyway. "Guess who I just saw?"

Everyone says someone different all boys though. "I'm not a slag guys nice to know you think I have a guy every where."

Marlene looks at me totally confused. "Lily you must know every guy at this school wants you right?"

"No I do not know that because it's not true." They all look a bit disbelieving but I shake my head. "Do you want to know my news or not?"

Everyone suddenly perks up ignoring the question and when I didn't say anything Alice screams at me. "Tell us Lily!"

"Ok, ok I saw Amos Diggory and you know what happened with us last year?" The girls and Sirius and Remus nod which I think the boys do unconsciously. Potter and Pete give them strange looks but they simple shrug. "He has finally asked me out!" I nearly shout at them.

Alice, Marlene and Mary start cheering happily. The marauders though apart from Peter send daggers at me.

"That douche? Are you kidding me Evans he's going to hurt you bad." Potter says between clenched teeth and I roll my eyes at him but I am suspicious.

"No Evans don't roll your eyes at him. He's right and you must know that. All Amos has done is hurt girls then trash them." Sirius growls. Anger rises.

"Come on Sirius it's no different than what you normally do. You can't really say that he's done anything wrong." Marlene tells him and I start to thank her when I realise that there supposed to be going out and there not even sitting next to each other. That really weird there normally so close. I need to ask Marlene.

"Lily please you need to understand the way he is go tell him no." Remus carries on and ignores them breaking me away from the problem of Sirius and Marlene.

"I don't need you all to tell me what to do. It has nothing to do with any of you so back off. He's better than all of you put together." I'm fuming now and I let them see it I mean I understand Sirius and Remus, there trying to be good guy friends but that doesn't mean they can get away with it. Potter on the other hand has no right all he ever does is be horrible to be and he's not a friend. He doesn't have to be protective so what's his reason?

They be quiet, sinking down in there seats and I go back to Sirius and Marlene for a minute. They sit on the opposite side of the compartment from each other and when they do look at each other it's a look of confusion and some hurt. One of them needs to tell me something.

Remus and Mary on the other hand seem to be going fine and sitting beside each other on the bench. Remus' arm over Mary's shoulder and Mary's around his waist and she snuggles into his chest. I smile at them, wanting that, maybe with Amos.

Alice still looks at me though , without Frank for once and smile looking like she wants to break the tension. "Lily how did he ask you out?" Every one seems to want to know this and stares at me.

"Well I couldn't find you guys and he saw me and came out of the compartment. He was really nervous-" to that all the girls aww and the guys scoff and I narrow my eyes at them carrying on with the story.

"He asked me if I remembered us kissing and of course I nodded that's all I was really thinking about..."

"WHAT!? You kissed Amos? What were you thinking. Is he your first kiss? What happened? How could you?" As soon as the words comes out of Potters mouth everyone stares agape at him. He looks confused at him self like he doesn't know what happens. He ducks his head, "sorry carry on."

I'm a little scared but I do start to speak again. Before I start though is see Remus with a small smile on his lips, looking at Potter like he knows something we don't.

"Then he starts coming closer to me slowly and when were really close he asks me to the the hogsmead trip. All I could do was stand there like an idiot and nod. When I did he picked up my hand and kissed it. It was so romantic."

As soon as I'm finished the girls look really dreamy and Remus, Sirius and Peter shake there heads chuckling.

"Yer right." Potter seems to have contained his composure.

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Look, no guy is like that or would do anything like that."

"Your wrong. No guy like you can be romantic that's all."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That any guy like you has no emotion and is an ass any time he can be. Your the type of guy I have to stay away from. You don't know how to treat a girl when you've got one or how to make them feel good. You put every one down just to make your self feel better. I hate you Potter. Understand that." I feel instantly bad as soon as I say it but he just looks blank.

I realise that the rest of the boys look sad at me too and they think I am talking about all of them. They all look hurt and I try to tell them it's not them when Marlene speaks up. "You know what? I agree with Lily." I'm so shocked that I can't say anything as I see her pointedly look at Sirius.

He looks over at her and his mouth pops open a bit as he's shocked too then he stands up and walks straight out. Non of the boys speak to us as they follow him out and Potter slams the door behind them.

Marlene looks at me and then we look at Alice and Mary who shake there heads at us and talk quietly together. I don't argue with them because I'm wrong and I was harsh. Harsher than I'd ever been to the boys.

* * *

(Marlene's P.O.V)

A very awkward week passed since the day on the train. Only Mary really talked to the boys because of Remus but Alice was always polite. Lily and I stuck together not because there was an argument but because we were ashamed and we should be. Only towards today the day of the hogsmead trip they have started to slowly talk to us again.

Sirius did ask me to hogsmead though and I'm pretty sure it's too sort things out. Lily asked me what had happened and I told her the truth. It's not what happened its what didn't happen. We never saw each other and he never wrote back to me, ever. He hasn't even said sorry so I don't know what will happen.

I jump out of bed and wake Lily up which does take a few punches before she actually opens her eyes. She deserved it she never wakes up. It's still a bit in summer now so I wear white shorts with a blue flowered lace top and blue sandals. Then I place my hair into a sideways over the shoulder loose plat.

Lily is still wondering what to put in and starts moaning that I will look way better than her. I sigh and walk over to her pulling out a dress from her trunk and throwing it at her.

She walks into the bathroom and gets changed, she's grinning when she comes back out. I'd given her a green just over the knee summer dress that is held on to her by linking around her neck. On the dress is very small white flowers and on her feet are white wedges. I usher her over to the dresser as I now seem to do most hogsmead trips.

"Can I have a bun again?" She asks me and I nod at her absently.

This time I put the bun at the back of her head quite high but not so it looks stupid. I pull out a few strand of hair and curling them. I finish by putting a white rose like the ones on her dress in the back of it, holding mist of it together.

"Lily you look amazing." I exclaim happily.

"Only because of you. And you look really good, good enough that Sirius is going to want to apologise just so he can kiss you."

"Nope he'll have to work for it."

We're still giggling as we defend the steps and walk into the common room. Sirius' eyes go wide at the sight of us and I can't help but grin. I see that all the boys now are looking at Lily, she doesn't know it but most of them really do like her. They don't ask because there scared some times she can be really intimidating.

She seems to ignore everything and follows us as I watch a girl twine her arm through James' and he leads her with us. Followed by Remus and Mary, Alice and Frank and Peter with a pretty petite girl from hufflepuff.

At the bottom of the stairs by the big doors out of hogwarts Lily meets Amos and I have to say he looks hot in a button down white shirt open over a light blue t-shirt and jeans. He comes over too us and Lily doesn't see him. I watch ceiling as he twines his arms around her waist in a backwards hug. She turns in his embrace and he kisses her nose. Lily giggles and they release each other but Lils makes sure that their hand are still entwined.

I look around at our circle if friends who are all looking at Lily and Amos who grin happily. Everyone's in the circle looks happy for them, everyone but James. I look at him pointedly as he glares at Amos. All he's done is be weird since he got off the train. When he looks at me though he just looks vaguely back at me.

Every one leaves and goes there own way but I do notice things about each of us. Alice and Frank look comfortable together and just simply hold hands. Remus and Mary stand close together an arm still around Mary's shoulder, they know what they want. Lily and Amos are in what I'd call the honey moon stage, there trying to be hard to be happy and have not been together long enough for there to be a comfortable silence, it always needs to be filled.

Then there is Sirius and I. Sirius looks like he's calculating something and we stand apart not sure where we are standing yet. He catches me looking at him and smirks a little because he is arrogant and strangely I like that about him maybe it's because I am too.

"Come on Marls I want to show you something." Sirius suddenly pulls my hand and starts running, I giggle as I run after him trying to keep up when I already know he's not doing his fastest.

He leads me too as hope down a narrow alley which looks like the most run down shop I've ever seen in hogwarts. Some of the words on the sign are torn down but Sirius tells me that it's called Dominic maestros. He tries to pull me in but I can't even tell what kind of shop it actually is.

"Don't worry." He calms me. "Your with me. Nothing will happen." I nod my head slightly and let him pull me in.

Inside its a whole different story. I can instantly tell its a music shop. Sky blue paint covers the walls, illuminating the room and music notes move around on them.

Sofas, arm chairs and love seats made of denim are scattered around the room and different sections have different music payed in them. It must be the muffliato spell. For example one corner is filled with students who sit there head banging while right next to them some students sway side to side.

Sirius sees the grin on my face and walks over to a red headed girl at the counter. When he comes back he takes my hand again and I follow him up a set of stairs.

I gasp at the scene. Floor to ceiling, the walls are covered with Records in shelves. An old beautiful gold record player gently lets out a dazzling price of music, slow but some how rhythmic.

Sirius whispers in my ear. "Look at the ceiling." I feel his breath on me as I look up and feel more than see his smirk when I laugh. The ceiling pulses with the music, following the beat.

"It works with any music, wanna see?" I nod again and he leads me to a purple love seat in the corner of the room. I sit down and curl my legs under me.

I watch him and see him skim the records with his fingers all the while humming to himself with the music.

He pulls out one that seems to suit him and takes it over to the player. The music that comes out if it is a mix of jazz and blues, I love it but I don't know where it's from. I can't help but giggle when he dances over to me and falls down beside me an arm resting in the back of the seat.

I tilt my head up to him and kiss him. I miss him so much, all through the summer I have every time someone I knew dies in the summer and I needed someone to talk to. I needed my boy friend and he wasn't there.

I break the kiss off and he stares at me and obvious question in his eyes. I still have hold of the collar of his short from when I was kissing him and I fiddle with it as I pull a strand of hair behind my ear.

"What are we doing?" I ask him.

"Well we were kissing and having a good time here."

"No, I mean I am, it's just... Sirius why didn't you send me any letters back?" I look him in the eye and he ducks his head but I lift up his chin making him look me in the eye and he sighs.

"I couldn't."

"You mean you didn't want to." I scoff.

"No, really." He takes my hand in his. "My parents wouldn't let me. Normally I would sneak it and send James one but I didn't even talk to James this summer. They basically locked me up."

I gasp. "Why?"

He chuckles. "Oh you'll like this bit. I put a permanent sticking charm on all my stuff like my photos of you guys, gryffindor things and to piss them off even more I put muggle posters up too."

I laugh too and bring him in for a hug. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry." I coo at him like he's a child, soothing him.

"I missed you Marlene, don't ever think that I didn't." I kiss him again and this time it's Sirius who pulls back after a while and then we look up at the pulsing ceiling. I watch mesmerised as the colours merge and change, matching the music perfectly.

* * *

(Lily's P.O.V)

I watch Amos out if the corner of my eye as we walk out of honey dukes. He is cute, no doubting that, he's tall and broad with an angular face and pretty eyes. All he's done though is talk about himself. I guess its nerves and I really need to give him a chance.

"So you know that I'm the captain of the hufflepuff team right?" I nod, yes I do know because you've already told me five times! "Well the team has really started to depend on me recently. I've scored the most points in my team this season you know."

I smile and nod only half listening to his ranting now. I just want to talk about anything, at all, other than this! I sigh inwardly and look at the pretty flowers growing by a shop door.

"Lily? Lily!" Amos calls to me and I turn my head tilting it to the side questioningly. "Let's go to Madame puddifoots, yeah?"

"Um, ok" I'd never actually been in there and every time I see it it makes me cringe. As we walk in I almost shiver in disgust t the amount of pink in the room that must clash with my hair. The aroma of different types of flavours of teas and covers fill me and though there warm and welcoming, some are to tangy nod bitter for my tastes.

Amos leads me too one of the very pink and pudgy sofas and we sit down. I almost get lost in the amount of stuffing in the cushions and have to kind of hold my self up as to not fall down. Madam Puddifoot comes to our table with a note pad and of course she too where's a pink dress, shoes and a gaudy massive, bright pink bow in her hair. I wince at the colours but she doesn't seem to notice.

"What would you like my darlings?" She flourishes with a grin that seems to me to be too wide to be real.

I look at Amos who answers first, "I'll take a green tea and cherry cupcake."

She writes it down then sends her grin at me, it's like looking at the sun, I really want to get out of here.

"Oh, right, I'll have a cappuccino and a chocolate cupcake please." I order politely but making sure my order stays far away from anything pink themed. I also realise that my order does make me sound like the man of the relationship comparing Amos'.

I don't succeed though as my drink is brought in a pink mug and the cupcake in pink rappering. I smile anyway. Madame Puddifoot walks away.

I look at Amos who seems to have delved into his cupcake already and I smile sheepishly at him taking a small sip of my boiling hot drink. We don't say a word as we drink and eat and only share very awkward glances.

After a while I start to build up the confidence and fiery temper everyone says I have and put it on Amos. "Ok. Seriously stop trying so hard to impress me. I mean this place. It's horrible. And really, do you think I'm the type of girl that likes to here a guy talking about himself on a date? Did you really think that if put up with crap like that?" I realise I may have gone to fair as he stares at me but he starts chuckling quietly.

"What?" I ask afraid for his sanity.

"You hate this place? I thought you like it! Ever since I came in here I've felt like a girl."

I smile at him giddily. "Three broomsticks?" I propose knowing exactly where I want to go.

He slams down money on the table for the drinks and food then grabs my hand and pulls me up. "Too the three broomsticks!" He declares.

As we walk our way over to the doors of the pub he finally manages to get me to laugh and actually mean it like he hasn't done for all of this date. We sit down in a corner booth next to each other and Amos jogs up to the counter and asks for two butter beers.

When he comes back we pop the caps on them and take a swig, grinning when we have.

"Greatest drink ever!" Amos exclaims as I nod at him.

He sobers down and looks calmly and serious at me. "I'm sorry Lily, I should have just talked about my self. I didn't mean too and to be honest you make me insanely nervous." He admits and I slide my hand into his.

"It's ok. I'm sorry I was so rude."

Amos laughs. "It's fine, really. But Lily I'm serious you do have to tell me something very in portent."

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me about you."

He's being so sweet now that it's hard to believe he was ever as boring as I was starting to think he was. Now he's making me happy. "I'm Lily Marie Potter and I come from little winghing. I hate it there. I love to read and I like chocolate. A lot. What else do you want to know?"

He just stares at me though, straight into my eyes. "You were right before."

"I normally am. What about this time?"

He chuckles but answers me. "I do know you won't put up with all my crap. It's one of the things I really like about you."

I realise that we've leaned towards each other unconsciously and I start to travel the little distance between us when butter beer is tipped on Amos' head.

* * *

(Booth group P.O.V)

"I'm telling you jelly slugs are the best!" Mary exclaims. Two couples sit in a booth at the three broomsticks. Theses particular couples being Remus Lupin with Mary McDonald and Peter Pettigrew with Elise Michaels.

"No way! Chocolate cauldrons win all the way." The supposedly un confident girl who sits by her date, Peter half shouts. Her curly brunette hair flying crazily around her cute little face.

Mary shakes her head looking aghast. "Come on Remus back me up."

"Actually.." He looks sheepishly at her.

Mary glares at him and looks down surrendering. Sirius and Marlene sit down however and Mary suddenly perks up. "Hey! You two what's better? Jelly slugs or chocolate cauldrons?"

Sirius seriously seems to contemplate it and seems to decide a second later. "Well I love chocolate but sweets always come first."

"Yer me too. I have a sweet tooth." Marlene concludes.

Mary throws her arms in the air. "Woo! I win, you guys loose! I-"

Mary's cut off by a loud apology from across the room. "Oh I'm so sorry! Didn't see you there. Must have slipped."

It was James. No of them seemed to have noticed him and each stare at him with wide eyes as they take in what just happened. James stands there with an empty jug of butter beer in his hand and Amos sits there with the contents covering him.

Lily jumps away from the splattering butter beer and away from Amos whom she looked like she was going to kiss. Amos, instead of getting angry, smiles at James, "don't worry. It's fine." He quickly tells him wiping the liquid out of his eyes.

James looks like he's been knocked back but quickly places a smile in front of his curious expression. "Thanks mate!" He tells Amos then walks towards the counter to put down the jug. When he gets back to his own table the group watch as he sits down and smirks at his date.

Everyone turns there attention back to Amos and now see for the first time that Lily is getting increasing angry. "James you are an asshole! What did you do that for?"

A flash of hurt ignites in James' eye but with one blink it's gone. "Jeez Lily, get over your self. Amos forgave me." With that he turns back to his date.

Lily grabs Amos' hand and pulls him out of the pub, but not before hitting James on the back of the head before he goes. Now, Amos looks angry he must have only just realised that it was not nearly an accident.

The group stare at on each other. "What the hell was that about." Marlene bursts out.

"Can't you all tell?" Remus asks looking like something is obvious.

Everyone shakes there head and he sighs. "James wants Lily, he doesn't know it yet and when he does, Lily's not going to take it."

Everyone gasps but the more they think about it, the more its plausible. James has been acting strangely and oddly jealous. He, though seems to be completely oblivious.

* * *

(James' P.O.V)

I rub my head where Evans just hit me but do not say a word to her as i watch her as she walks out. Instead I grin at my date who is a very pretty straight black hair that falls to mid waist and almost yellow eyes there so gold. Her name is Jeanette Rose and she's in Ravenclaw.

Her penetrating eyes don't hold hurmor like me but instead there knowing and I understand that she must be clever. I shouldn't have picked her as I date I just needed a girl to take my mind of everything. Not one who I know is about to ask me a question.

"What was that about?" Yep, I am correct.

"What was what about?" I shrug.

"The hole thing with the butter beer. It wasn't a accident and you know it. So why do it?"

"I don't like Evans that's why. It will always be fun to ruin one of her dates."

"You hate her? Is that the only reason?"

I narrow my eyes at her trying to figure out where she's going. "Yes. Why?"

She sighs heavily. "When you've figured it out and if it doesn't work then call me."

She stands up and walks away and for a second I sit silent and like a statue, my jaw slack and mouth agape. Then my senses come back and I spring up out of my chair.

"Wait Jeanette! I don't get it." She ignores me though and I hear the pubs door close.

I decide to leave my self and make my way to the door. "Yo! James!" I hear Sirius to my right and turn to him and see he's with basically everyone but I don't walk towards them.

"What?" I snap and Sirius puts his palms out towards me showing me he didn't mean anything.

"Just saw that over there and you know..." He drawls.

Temple climbs. "No Sirius I don't know and even if I did then it's not really your business is it?" I don't look back as it's my turn to walk out the door.

I don't stay in hogsmead and instead I retreat back to hogwarts. When I get to the doors I see Lily and Amos and hide behind a wall not wanting either to see me.

I listen in to there conversation;

-I don't know what to tell you he's an idiot." Evans obviously speaks of me.

"I get that. But why does he do this?" Amos pleads with her.

"What do you want me to tell you Amos? He likes to ruin my life completely all the time but I don't want him to come between us ok?" That is so not true. I don't try to ruin her life... All the time.

"Yer, whatever." He replies.

I hear shuffled feet and realise Evans walking nearer to him. "I like you Amos. I enjoyed my self today. Except the Potter bit. Did you?"

I guess he nods because Evans talks again and sounds happier.

"Good, then were still going for a study date on Thursday right?"

"Yes I'd like that."

There's more shuffling and I look round the corner quickly then recoiling so not to be seen. They share an awkward hug and I hold back a little chuckle. They so not are going to be together for long.

I am confused though. I didn't mean to do everything I did with the drink and I don't know what happened. Everything feels different lately and I don't get it. Everyone confusing me too, continuously. They all seem to think something's going on with me that I don't realise it's like they down think I notice them staring...

"Potter, you can come out now." Evans breaks me away from my inner ramblings and I jump out my hiding place with a start. Startled and confused on how she knew I was here.

She seems to read my mind. "I seem to know your footsteps everywhere I always try to make sure your not around."

I nod understandingly and move a few more steps towards her. Obviously she would want to know things like that especially with the pranks I play.

"Why did you do it?" She asks but there is no venom in her voice so I answer her truthfully.

"I don't know. I've been asking my self that too. I went to far."

"Yes you did but at least you know it."

"I'm sorry ok?" I admit. I am really and maybe this one time I can tell her."

"Thank you Potter I guess."

I give her a tiny smile and run up the steps to the dorms. That didn't go too bad.

* * *

**Hope this didn't disappoint.  
R&R  
Follow: Xxparamorex**


	20. Year 4: suck on that!

**Next chapter, hope its ok, enjoy.  
Disclaimer: not mine it's JKR.  
For the notes Lily is italic and James is bold.**

* * *

(James' P.O.V)

"I'm just saying, you shouldn't have done it." Sirius contradicts me.

"Yeah, I agree she's never interfered with your love life." Remus backs him up.

I swerve round and they instantly back as they see my devil eyes. "What is up which you too? Why are you on Evans side all of a sudden? And love life? She not in love with him!" I shout in the near empty corridor on our way too ancient runes. A class we've all taken as one of our electives. The few remaining people in the corridor stop and stare at me suspiciously. I send them all daggers and they start to look scared, scurrying off to lesson. Good.

"We are not on her side. And Remus was just trying to make a point. We are sorry mate." Sirius corrects Remus.

"Fine. Just don't do it again." They nod sadly like told off puppies and I turn back around and enter class.

I don't sit near them, knowing that even though I've told them to stop they will find away around it. Instead I sit by a clumsy Ravenclaw girl who nearly drops her books when she sees me slide into place beside her. I nearly role my yes but instead face forward... Only to see an oblivious Lily take her place in front of me.

I sigh in annoyance and sit back in my chair and put my hands behind my head, relaxing back. Girls turn and look at me and apparently I'm flexing according to them. The girl next to me has a face as red as a tomato when I catch her looking, mouth completely open.

I shake my head and cross my arms on the table, they all make irritated sighs so instead I just watch professor Babbling walk in to class - yes that is her real name - and sit down at her class.

As soon as she does all eyes fall away from me and on to her which makes me really relaxed. Seriously these girls need to get control on there hormones.

Babbling begins her lecture so I obviously ignore her and think about anything else.

A few minutes later paper hit me in the head and I catch it before it falls to the ground.

Stops staring at me weirdo!

Evans L

I notice with a jolt that I had been staring at the back of Evans head but I quickly jot down a reply anyway.

I was not, don't be so full of yourself. Again.

Potter b

I try and make myself focus on anything but her and I'm nearly successful when another piece of paper hits me in the head.

I hope this note hit you in the head. And I know you where because I could feel your eyes on my head. L

Oh right and you call me weird. B

Maybe I am but your a dumb ass and at least I'm a cute weirdo! :P l

I laugh and everyone in the class stairs including the teacher who stands up and walks over to the desk and picks up the notes.

"Mr Potter stop staring at miss Evans as she suggests and get on with your work. Mind your language miss Evans. Both of you have a warning and I do not want to see this again unless your writing them in runes."

She goes and sits back at her desk. Great I get a warning for laughing! Wait I had been laughing.. At Evans. And it hadn't been malicious or angry. No i laughed at something she said.

Evans turns and glares at me and for once I stare back in shock and she turns around almost looking a bit worried.

Is this what everyone was being weird about? Have I started to think Evans is ok? How have they seen it before me?

I try something different. If your friends with someone you don't think of them like there just a geek right?

I look at Evans, I mean really look and for the first time I look behind the books and cleverness. But really though there not bad at all. This time though I first look at her red hair and see that its fiery and full of life even though it's straight. It's not just ginger. No it surpasses that, it is really like a burning fire.

I let myself remember her face and this time she not just pale but I imagine her as like a little porcelain doll. So pale and oddly perfect. She has a straight angular nose, heart shaped full mouth and a jaw that's becoming sharp and getting there with age.

She's a head smaller than me at the moment and doesn't really have curves yet like Marlene, she has long legs though and she stands like a dancer.

Then there is her almond shaped eyes. Partly covered by beautiful lashes. Her eyes the colour or emerald glisten like the gem.

If I know so much about her that I've some how memorised her face then how much do I really stare at her?

She is beautiful, more beautiful than any in our year and not just for her looks. She clever, fierce, brilliant, fair and so much more. I get why every boy in every class that she is in with them can hardly take there eyes away from her. With that realisation I also something else too.

Oh merlin! I fancy Lily Evans.

* * *

(Sirius' P.O.V)

I sit on an armchair with Marlene on my lap listening to some of the music we got from hogsmead in the common room. It really is always fun with her. Always doing things that I want because there the things she wants to do too.

I always enjoy spending time with her and I miss her when she's not around. She's always there for me and I her.

Marlene is pretty, anyone can see that.

So why then can't I stop thinking about other girls? How will that ever be right to her?

I close my eyes and lean back preparing myself for the words to leave me that I need to say.

"Marlene, we need to talk."

* * *

(Marlene's P.O.V)

"Marlene, we need to talk." His voice is from how it's normally so care free makes me instantly listen.

I turn a bit on Sirius' lap so I'm sitting more like I'm facing him.

"Oh great." I moan knowing what those words mean.

"What do you mean?"

"Well when someone says 'we need to talk' it either mean that their breaking up with you or they are pregnant or something. I'm guessing your not pregnant cuts your a guy so here we are.."

He looks sheepish. "Well.."

"I'm right aren't i?"

"Yer. Wait you don't seem so sad about it."

I think about it and to be honest I'm not that much. "No. Strangely not. We haven't been going out for long right. Maybe that's a reason to stay together."

"I want to be friends Marlene. It's not fair on you. I want to be with other girls and I'm not ready to be with someone yet."

"Why?" It's almost a whisper because now it hurts. Everything hurts but I'm jot angry because somewhere I know I just might want that too.

"I'm not going to lie. We are perfect for each other. Too perfect and that's why I can't do it. I think friends would be so much better. We were right Marlene, we do have a great time with each other. Maybe that's been our problem when were together I feel like I'm with an amazing friend."

I nod my head knowing that he's right. I act like I'm with Lily, Mary or Alice when I'm around him not one of my boyfriends. "How do you know it will work?" I question, his image wavering as they cloud in my eyes. I clench my teeth to stop them falling.

Sirius takes my hand and looks in my eyes. "If we loved each other it would never work because you can't be friends with some one you love especially me and you. We'd always love one another and it wouldn't last long. Somehow fortunately how horrible it may sound its a good thing we don't love each other yet." He pulls me into him, hugging me and the tears finally fall making tracks down my pale face. He whispers softly in my ear. "Liking someone doesn't mean you have to be lovers sometimes you just have to be friends."

I close my eyes and let my self cry into his shoulder even though I know this is now the right thing. We never would have lasted because I'm not the type of girl at the moment but maybe Sirius has pushed me in the right direction. He's not ready though maybe not ever. He's happy that way though, I'm not sure I am.

* * *

(Lily's P.O.V)

I watch the hole exchange between Sirius and Marlene. I kind of knew it was coming I could see it in Sirius' eyes that he was unsure. Now I can tell as Marlene gets up using her hair to block the view of running mascara from her face.

"Marlene." I whisper to her trying not to draw attention and some how she hears me and tilts her head to the side in a question.

I bring out my wand and this time I whisper "scourgify." And the mess goes from her face. She touches her cheeks carefully and smiles at me when she doesn't feel tears. It's a sad smile though but at least she now walks out with her head held high.

Once she's gone there is only a few first years are left in the room because every one else decided to stay in the dining hall. Apparently the first years are finding all the knew homework hard. So I let myself walk towards Sirius who hold his head in hands.

I move him to his dorm and sit by him on his bed and put an arm around his back. When I've done that he seems to realise that I'm actually here. "Thank you Lils." He murmurs resting his head on my shoulder now.

Maybe I should be with Marlene but I know that Sirius is going to hate himself for what he's done.

I starts to fall asleep when he speaks up. "I don't know what I'd do without you." He sighs. "She's never going to want to talk to me again. I don't know why I thought we could be friends."

I laugh. Not because I really find the hole thing funny or to be spiteful but because it's the only thing that will get his attention. I'm right nod it does.

"What are you laughing at. I'm serious." He accuses angrily.

"You can be so stupid sometimes."

"Lily stop it. Your not making me feel better."

"Oh and you are? Feeling sorry for yourself when you two probably had the best break up there has ever been. She will talk to you, she wouldn't have let you hold her if she wasn't going to. Marlene's not that kind of girl believe me."

He looks hesitant and his eyes are spiked with anger. I almost take a step back.

"How do you know that?!"

"Because she doesn't let any one but the people she trusts see her cry."

Sirius thinks about it then breaks out in a breath taking smile and hugs me so forcefully that I feel like I might break.

I hear laughter from the hall and he quickly moves away from me and throws me under his surprisingly tidy bed. "Be quite. There coming."

I shut up instantly and try and lie as flat as I can. The rest of the marauders walk through the door which means that everyone must be back from dinner now. I listen silently, waiting for a time I can escape.

"Sirius mate you really did miss some classic comedy at lunch." Potter says, coiling over with laughter. When he wipes the happy tears from his eyes though he look at Sirius properly. "What's happened?"

For once Potter sounds utterly serious and I have got to say that is one good thing about him, he is good to his friends.

All of them are absolutely quiet without butting in as Sirius tells the story which surprises me. I notice that Sirius tell them everything but about Marlene crying on him but I know that's for her and if it was just about him he would say it.

"We're so sorry Sirius. I wish we were her, we could have done something." Potter again and it's probably the sweetest thing I have ever heard him say.

"No James I'm kind of glad you weren't, we needed to do this together." Sirius clears his throat. "Now enough of the depressing stuff. I need some butter beer, ice cream and sweets."

"We will have to get some Ice cream from the kitchens." Remus butts in. "But We do have some fire whiskey right now." He holds up a bottle from his bed and they all start to cloud around him and I jump out knowing it's my que and run out of the dorm.

When I get to the common room it's packed and I start to walk forward when someone grabs me from behind and I spin.

It's the ravenclaw girl James potter was with at hogsmead; Jeanette Rose. But she looks angry. Like vein popping out of the head angry.

"You are such a slut! You do realise your only 14 right? And your coming down from the boys dorms? Wow, didn't think you were like that Lils but I was right about you and James wasn't i?"

My head spins and I'm totally confused. "How did you even get in here?" Oh well done that sounds really clever!

"Ha! Your not even denying it are you? I thought maybe if he knew he liked you then he could get over you so easily because he hates you. You won't let him go though will you? You want him wrapped around your little finger!"

I feel like everything's out of place but I'm starting to put the pieces together. "Potter doesn't like me. I was up there because Remus was helping me with work that all!" I lie. "I don't want Potter anywhere near me and I definitely wasn't in the dorm just to see him!"

"You can't lie to me now Lily Evans. I don't even get what all the boys see in you!" She screams at me and all I can do is stare at her dumb founded. "You strut around like your amazing with your so called 'perfect hair'. Well this is what I think of it."

She mutters a spell and cuts her wand across the air. I hear sizzling around me and then very dull thuds as something falls to the ground. When I look down my hair is what's on the ground.

Everyone else in the room starts shouting at the ravenclaw but she simply walks out. They all look at me with sad eyes and crowd around me but my eyes fill with tears and I turn around making my way to the dorms. Only to be cut off her by the marauders.

I glare at Potter and he looks around the room. The others seem to have seen me and Sirius and Remus look like they want to come to me but I don't even try to look at them. A faint smile is on Potters lips as he looks around and it seems they had come down right after she left.

Finally his eyes fall on mine and then my hair and his eyes widen. I take a step towards him.

"If you got her to do this then it's such a sick joke. Who does this Potter. You know what? I'm not even surprised and I'm not even really sure what I have ever done to you. If you were trying to make me hate you then mission complete because I don't hate anyone more than you. Please Potter just leave me alone!"

I shove past all of the marauders and don't even share a glance with the two I like and leave Potter there gob smacked. I stomp up the stairs and nearly tear open the door, knowing the people I need right now.

I close the door with a slam and turn not face my three amazing dorm mates who sit down playing exploding snap around some sweets. My stash is there too so I know there waiting for me and I can see Marlene looks better.

"Hey, Lily want to come play?" Mary asks and when I don't answer she looks up at me and falls silent. The other two look at her then me and follow the example.

"What the hell has happened to you?" Alice demands of me and of course I tell them all about the common room but obviously not Sirius. I tell the lie I told that girl.

When I'm done they all gasp and then Marlene pull me to the dresser and sit me down. Mary and Alice follow.

"I'm going to fix this!" Marlene announces and fiddles with the charred edges of my hair she them puts a cover over the mirror like she doesn't want me to know till she's finished. "Do you want me to find a spell to make it longer?" Marlene questions.

"No. I want them all to see what they've done. Just try and make it look pretty so I can show them who's boss." She nods understandingly and Mary and Alice pull up chairs next to me, talking to me while Marlene works.

Alice passes me a chocolate frog and I bite into it. Some how my mind starts to clear with each bite, my Geary beat slows and I'm no longer dizzy.

This comes with consequences and mine seem to be that I suddenly get what just happened and I scream out loud; "that birth just cut my hair off!"

The girls giggle and continue with there sentences looking a tiny bit worried about my outburst. They are cut off though when Marlene exclaims in a sing song voice that she's finished.

She takes the cover off and Alice, Mary and I all gasp even though they'd seen the work in process. Marlene though, just smiles like she knows and I don't blame her.

My straight hair now falls just above my shoulder and is layered and feathered. It seems to bounce with energy but still stay down and is not annoying. I smile at my reflection, loving the new hair. I turn round a hug Marlene then pull the others on to.

I love my hair Potter! Suck on that!

* * *

**I quite like this one and hope you do too.  
R&R  
Follow: Xxparamorex**


	21. Year 4: go out with me Evans!

**Ok here is the next one.  
R&R  
Disclaimer: I'm not JKR so only plot and OC are mine.**

* * *

(James' P.O.V)

I sit on gryffindors assigned table in the great hall and put my chin in my hand and to the table with the other hand these past few days all I can think about is that class the one where I actually realised what's been going on with me lately and yes ill admit it, why I always targeted Evans in pranks.

So I like Evans. Good for her, she probably like me too so It doesn't really matter at all. It explains everything. Why I hate seeing her with any other guy no matter if they just look at her or spend time with her like Sev but I'm pretty sure he like her more than she thinks he does. It's why I pored that drink over Amos and why I was so pleased that they don't sound like there going to last.

I make up my mind and stand up quickly, making the marauders around me jump, surprised and look at me with a question on the tip of there tongues. I shake my head and walk down the table until I get to Alice, Marlene, Mary and Evans and I sit between Mary and Marlene. Which means I'm across from Alice and Evans. All of the girls glare at me but I look at Evans head on.

She doesn't seem to realise it but her hair actually does look nice. Yeah I will miss her long hair but she some how looks beautiful anyway. As she always does.

"What do you want Potter?" I don't let the venom in her voice deter me and I smile instead.

"Go out with me Evans." I basically tell her.

My smile slips when her eyes narrow. "Are you kidding me? Did you forget that I have a boyfriend you complete berk?!" She screams at me and I flinch back but make my smile turn into a grin,

"Yes Evans I do know. But I'm do much better than him." I watch her as she stands up and storms out of the hall and even though I follow her out a few minutes later with a grin on my face, when I'm out the hall my stomach slips and falls though and I know it means more to me than I think.

* * *

(Lily's P.O.V)

"Evans go out with me!"

"No way."

...

"You know, when I said, "Accio hottie," I didn't expect it to work!"

"Potter please stop embarrassing yourself."

I walk straight past him I mean all he ever does is ask me out now. Every time I see him he asks, either that or he hits on me. I don't know what's got into him but I know he doesn't really like me it's just another way to get at me.

...

Today Potters decided to send a bouquet of flowers to me and I refuse to except them and somehow because I didn't pick them up he's charmed them to follow me around and while I go around to each class it's programmed to speak every ten minutes with a cheesy pick up line. I can tell Amos is getting annoyed as each one he hears seems to get a bit cruder and they all come out in Potter voice.

"Did you slip some Firewhiskey into my drink, or are you just getting hotter?"

"Did you use Relashio? 'Cause there's sparks between us."

"Did you survive Avada Kedavra? 'Cause you're drop dead gorgeous."

Then there's the worst one.

"You know, the Sorting Hat placed me in Gryffindor. I think it's because like Godric Gryffindor himself, I too have an impressive sword." That one made Amos do a spit take with his drink but even I have to admit he's brave.

Unfortunately Potter walks past as it says it and bends to me and whispers in my ear. "I saw you smile a little bit, the offers still on the table."

I bite on my lip to stop the laughter and Potter starts to walk away but I shout after him. "Really Potter that's not what Jeanette told me about you." This time I do laugh and Amos laughs with me.

...

"Evans! Evans wait up!" I actually turn and stop, surprising my self but he does sound panicked.

When I turn round though I see the humour in his eyes and I know I've been stupid.

He takes his hands in mine and I try to pull them out but he holds the, in a secure grip.

"Wait I just wanted to tell you that all those idiot wizards who treat you like a muggle are so wrong I mean its obvious your not."

He looks sincere so I stop tugging on my hands and stand still. "Really? Why?"

"Because your ass is magical!"

And he runs off before I can slap him.

...

Potter and Remus walk up to me and I debate the possibility of being able to survive if I jump off the astronomy tower. But by the time I think it might be a good Idea they are both by me.

"Evans?"

"Yes Potter?" I regret it as soon as I say it.

"I wanted some advise."

"Ok.. Stop asking me out."

He smirks and annoyingly stokes a hand through his hair. "Actually no I'm over you." I watch Remus stare at him wide eyed and I feel myself not wanting to sigh or roll my eyes in so long.

"Then what?"

"Well I was kissing Mary the other day and..." He's cut off by Remus slapping him on the back of the head and I slap him at the front.

Only later do I realise he was trying to make me jealous.

...

I walk to my next class, my book bag banging agains my leg. Amos has been perfect everything he does and says is amazing and charming. Except when he's being jealous of...

"Boo!"

Talking of the devil. Potter jumps up in front of me and stops me in my tracks.

"Hey Evans!" He looks around and when he looks back he's smirking. "Really? This is the place we meet? Outside a broom cupboard? Seriously Evans if you wanted to snog me all you had to do was ask."

A smile sweetly and an idea comes to mind. "How about I ask now?"

He looks so startled that I nearly burst out with laughter but instead I but my lip and he looks almost scared but then grins. "I told you, you would give in in the end Evans."

Potter opens the door and walks in and as quickly as I can I slam the door so he's inside and I'm out. I lock the door with magic knowing that it will take a bit for him to realise he can use magic to open it to and I run away.

...

"Evans?"

"Yes?"

"Are you tired because you've been running through my mind all day."

"Yes I'm tired but only because I've been running away from you." Woo! I pride my self as Potter walks past and Amos kisses me lightly.

...

They don't make me laugh anymore, the stupid chat up lines and being asked out every minute of the day. Every time it see him now anger bubbles and the only response I ever give him is no. Even before he says any thing to him I simply say no.

And honestly? I'm tired.

* * *

(James' P.O.V)

I snicker as I charm the parchment back to Sirius. I do love me some transfiguration but I have to admit he's a lot funnier most of the time. He reads it and from across the room I can see him holding his stomach and trying not to laugh.

I see McGonnagle walk towards him and try and send him a warning glance but he doesn't see it. She picks up the parchment and Sirius suddenly sobers.

"What is this black?"

"Oh come on surely were past the formalities Minnie, call me Sirius."

"Not in a million years Black."

"Hey, you know who we sound like?"

"Enlighten me."

"James and Lily."

I grin as Lily blushes and tries to hide her face in the hair she has left and it does not work and I'm glad of it. She looks cute like that.

I take my gaze from her and look back at the teacher and my best mate. Minnie flaps the parchment in front of Sirius' face.

"Black I ask again. What is this?"

"A piece of parchment miss." I swear she grinds her teeth together.

"How about I read it to the class."

"I don't think you should it's very personal."

That was the wrong thing to say, I send him daggers because it's personal about me not him. All the class start chanting for her too read it out and then I see Snivellus raise his hand.

"Yes Severus?"

Sirius doesn't let him talk. "Why does he get a first name and I don't? You've betrayed me Minnie!" He puts a hand over his heart.

Minnie doesn't even turn round. "Because unlike you Severus is mature enough not to take it the wrong way."

"Oh you wound me."

Her voice is sharper now and Snape looks irritable. "Yes Severus?" Minnie asks again.

"Why don't you get them to read it out. Them meaning Black and Potter. I believe he was equally at fault."

Minnie actually smile at him. "Yes that is a good Idea. Would you two like to come to the front?"

We don't let it bother us of course and Sirius and I walk up to the front with "my pleasure" directed at Minerva.

We sit down on the chairs in front and behind her desk and at the same time put our feet to rest on the table.

"You can start now." Minnie says annoyed.

We nod in unison then Sirius starts, being the one who sent it first.

"Oi Potter." He stage whispers like we're whispering in class.

"Evans?" I join in.

"No, your amazing friend Sirius. I'm disgraced you don't know my hand writing." He starts to look cocky and I smirk at him.

"Oh it's you. Great. You are right though her writing is much more elegant!" I scoff.

"Well that's just rude. Speaking of Evans."

"We weren't really speaking of her but go on."

"Do you actually like her mate? I mean it is obvious but I'd like to hear it from the horses mouth. Or see it, either one."

"I am not a horse."

"You look and smell like one. Stop avoiding the question."

"Yes." I whisper again.

"Yes what?"

"Yes I like her."

"Ooooohhhh James and Lily sitting in a tree."

"Fuck off mate."

"What do you think of Remus." I watch said Remus look sharply up at us suspiciously.

"Are you turning gay on me?"

"I didn't mean that. I meant him in general. He's a good lad we need to corrupt him." Remus' eyes widen.

"Yeah going back to the gay thing."

"Let me rephrase that. He's too good and we need to change that. And your the one that has fantasies about him not me." I see Remus visibly let out a relieved sigh and shake his head.

"I agree he needs a talking too. He has his nose in a book to much. But I do not have fantasies about him." He narrows his eyes at me.

"Oh yeah there all about Evans I forgot."

"And how would you know?"

"You talk in your sleep mate." I do blush and it a real one. Everyone in the class snickers.

"And here we are back at Evans. You planned this didn't you?"

"Yes, yes I did. And you fell into my trap. Mwahahaha. When are you going to admit your undying love for her?"

"I don't really get the chance, she always hits me before I can say anything."

"Oh I do like some unrequited love."

"Wow man, where did you learn that word? It's big for you."

"I know I'm proud of myself. When are you going to do it then?"

"Do what."

"Tell her your a love sick puppy's and get down on one knee."

"Well I'm not proposing to her. I don't know she'll bitch slap me if I tell her and I don't think I can take another one. It will me seven in total this week and it's only Wednesday."

We look up and smile at Mcgonagall. "Are you finished?"

Sirius is the one to speak. "Yeah mostly but the rest is very R rated and effencive."

"Yeah things like guys who are complete asses like snivellus over there. Then some stuff about some of the very nice looking girls in this class and our 14 year old thoughts about them but we though to edit it out." We both wink at a few girls who giggle profusely.

"Wait James you left something out. All that stuff about Evans that James wanted to get out of his head and of course he confided in me. Of you want to know any of the juicy gossip of who fancies who and what's what then you need to know that we have been very generous and were going to ask Remus to put the parchment in one of the library books. He's got to do it because I'm not going in there. And you guys have got to find it."

"That's enough boys!" Minnie snaps. "20 points off of gryffindor each." Then she turns to the rest of the class. "Class dismissed!"

* * *

I can't see Evans reaction to the hole thing but I grab my bag and pull my friends along with me to follow her. She goes to the great hall for lunch and I walk towards her, when she sees me she puts her knife and fork down

"What do you want now Potter?"

I grin at her and swipe a hand through my hair nod get down on one knee.

"I love you Lily Evans." I cry out and people around me laugh. Of course I don't really love her. Not yet. How can I? I'm a 14 year old boy and I hardly know her anyway I'm not going to pretend I know what love is.

She looks me straight in the eyes. "Are you kidding me?! Do you not think you've embarrassed me enough today. With everything you said in class? Do you really think that's the kind of thing that makes a girl like you?"

"Why won't you just say yes?" I ask getting angry, merlin knows why since I have actually gone to far today.

"You want to know why I will never say yes to you?"

I nod vigorously.

"Your an ass hat. You don't know what liking someone is. You don't know what that feels like because you've never been able to feel it. I'm not like all your other bimbos I'm not going to crowd around you and try and be with you because I know what your really like! Everything you do annoys the heck out of me and everything that comes out of your mouth makes me the butt of the joke. You teased me all of last year and now suddenly you say you like me? News flash Potter you don't you either think you do and your kidding yourself. Or it's just another prank again in which cas I want out. I hate you so much and I can't ever imagine myself with you so what the point. And I won't forget everything you do. You stroke a hand through your hair and grin to know end because you think its cool. You swagger around every where and hex people who go bye you in the corridor even if they haven't done anything. I hate you James Potter and I don't want to be with you because I can think of all these reasons and so many more and I don't know what is good about you. You need to get something straight. I have a boy friend and you are not going to get in the middle of it!"

Every word that comes out of her mouth wounds me and I get up slowly from my kneeling stance and walk out of the hall. I hardly can tell that the boys follow Ina jog behind me.

* * *

**This one kind of made me sad at the end but I enjoyed writing the asking out parts. Those were fun.  
R&R  
Follow: Xxparamorex**


	22. Year 4: -sorry

**I have been looking forward to this chapter. Hopefully you are going to like it.  
R&R  
Disclaimer:I'm not JKR so this isn't mine.**

* * *

(Lily's P.O.V)

I haven't seen or heard from Sev since I've been with Amos except for him speaking up and along with potter and black - yes I haven't talked to him either - being the cause of my embarrassment in transfiguration he hasn't tried to communicate with me what so ever.

What am I supposed to do about it all when I don't even see what I've done wrong?

"Lily?"

Marlene's voice makes me prick my head up and the girls stare at me worry clear on there faces. I haven't been with it for a while and non of them know what to do.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"Incoming. Sorry."

I look up and see all of the marauders coming towards me. Yes I do feel bead about everything I said to Potter, well most of it any way. But he did deserve it with how many times he's asked me out. Then he says he loves me which I know he doesn't mean. He doesn't even fancy me it's really all just to annoy me.

I stand up and push past all the boys giving a tiny smile to Remus since he hasn't done anything, he could of helped though. He could of stopped them.

"Lils where are you going?" This time it's Alice and I make my face relaxed from its hard demeanor.

"I'm going to see Severus." It comes out before I can stop it but when I say it I know its true and that's where I need to be. I make it to the door and don't wait for an answer before I slip out.

I make my way down to the great hall knowing that he will still be there for breakfast and when I get there is see I'm right.

I walk up to Sev ignoring his nearly as arrogant as Potter friends and talk to him directly.

"Sev I need to talk to you."

He turns round but doesn't get up. "About?"

"Well I'd rather not say here."

"Fine." He gets up and walks out the hall without saying any more and I know that's my que to follow him but it doesn't fail to make me mad.

He finally stops inside an empty class room and turns around to look at me.

"No one is around now what do you want Lily."

Here the venom in his voice and it makes me take a step back like I've been scolded. "What's have I done Sev that's making you so angry."

"What have you done? Every time I tell you that I hate the people you spend time with you spend more time with them. Do you not have any respect for me Lily? Any at all? And now your going out with one of the idiots!"

"Do you have a vendetta against every other house than yours? What's wrong with my friend Sev and that doesn't contain any of the marauders. I say no him every time he asks me out does that not mean anything to you? Because of Potter my hair was cut off. Because of him I've had detentions. Then there's Amos, he's my boy friend I'm aloud to spend time with him that's how relationships work. I hate your friends too Sev remember that? There the ones that are wanna be death eaters not my friends. So what Sev is your problem."

Through out my speech he seemed to be preparing for something and his face gets more red by the second.

"I'm in love with you Lily!" My mouth falls open but he seems happy with finally saying it and let's everything out. "I'm on love with you! Do you know what it feels like to see that git wrap his arms around you and get to kiss you or to watch you on a date with him. Then there is Potter who constantly asks you on a date and even though you always says no it still hurts that someday I know he will get you to say yes. I'm even jealous of your friends because there around you so much more than me. I miss you all the time and I can't stop loving you no matter how hard I try. What hurts the most though is that I don't think your ever going to love me the way I love you no matter how hard I try."

I don't say a word to stunned to speak and he watches me. Since when did this happen? People have warned me that this would happen but I truly believed they were wrong and he only wanted me as a friend. I've never considered the possibility I've never though of him that way.

"Lily please say something." His high mood is deflated and now he just look resigned but his words replace the confusion in me with anger.

"What do you want me to say Sev? No guy at this school seems to understand that I have a boyfriend."

"Oh please like that's going to last long!"

"Are you kidding me!" I try to control my voice. "I can't do this not now."

"Lily please just think about it for me."

"I can't." I try to reason. "It's to much at the moment."

I try to walk out the door but he grabs my arm before I go and he spins me back around and kisses me. I'm so shocked that I don't do anything. He seems shocked at him self but he kisses me any way.

It's not like one of Amos' kisses that are so careful and sweet. No he's trying to hard and it rough and honestly? Probably the worst kiss I've ever had but maybe that's because I'm not kissing him back.

That's what brings me to my senses and I start to pull away but he has a hold on me and instead I push on his chest and hit him but still he has a hold on me that I can't break.

The door opens to the class as I debate the idea of punching him and he quickly breaks away but to late because they have already seen it. In the door way stands a whole class of year 5 charms students. Including a very befuddled Amos.

"What the hell Lily!" He screams at me.

"Amos I swear I tried to stop him."

He pinches the bridge of his nose and looks frustrated. "Please Lily I need to think just go to class and we will talk about it later."

I walk out feeling guilty for something I haven't even done. Not spearing a glance for Severus.

* * *

(James' P.O.V)

"Remus I'm bored."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Humour me?"

"No. We are in defence agains the dark arts it though this was your favourite subject. How are you bored?"

"It's the teacher. He's the most boring one we've had so far. What happened to the last one again?"

"You sent a hinkypunk after him and it led him to the dark forest. No one has heard from him since."

"Well if he had taught us better and told us all the dangers then I wouldn't have done it."

"No I'm pretty sure you would have."

"Will you two stop bickering. Have you seen Evans? She's not in class?"

I've been staring at the door waiting for her to walk in for the last ten minutes and at first I could ignore the teacher but when them two start arguing it's something that you always want to stop.

"Merlin's just call her Lily when there's no one but us around. She not here to scold you." I start to tell Sirius off but when I look at him I can see both Remus and Sirius looking around frantically, obviously worried. And that's when Evans walks in.

I smile when I first see her but then I realise she's hiding her face with hair. I know she's not crying though, she never cries that's just not Evans. I start to frown as she sits in the row in front of me.

Her friends including my cousin seem to notice her strange behaviour too and I look at Sirius, Remus and Peter who seem to be listening in.

Alice is the first to speak to her.

"Lils what's wrong."

"Nothing." She murmurs back.

"Lily move your hair away." That's Mary.

"No. I...I don't want to."

"Please Lily we want to help you."

Thank merlin for Mary. Lily nods and pull her hand away allowing her hair to fall back down to its short hair style.

Doing this reveals bruised, swelled lips and honestly I hate it.

"My little Lily cut class to kiss Amos. I'm so proud." Marlene betrays me.

"No it wasn't Amos." All of us gasp but we marauders do it quietly, afraid of being catched.

"Who was it then? Lily please don't tell me your cheating on him. He's friends with Frank you know." Alice looks distraught.

"No I'm not cheating. Just don't interrupt me please and I'll tell you all." In unison we all nod which is stupid of us boys since she's not even looking.

"I went to see Sev and he's angry at me because he... He loves me. He hates you lot and Amos and the marauders because your all around me all the time. He hates seeing Amos kissing me and he has a real problem with Potter in particular. He seems to think I like him secretly or something. Any way he's getting way to jealous and I told him I couldn't do it right now and he grabbed me before I got out and kissed me. He wouldn't let me go and he only did when the door opened and Amos and his class walked in. I've never been so humiliated."

She puts her head in her hands and her elbows on the table. Her friends look at each other worriedly over her head.

"Lils we are so sorry!" Marlene cries.

"No you shouldn't be it's my own fault everyone told me I was leading him on and I wouldn't believe it because I'm so damn stubborn."

Mary shakes her head. "You wanted to remain his friend. You didn't want to loose him and there's nothing wrong in that. What he did, he has no right to do."

I zone out and my head spins not able to listen to another word.

"James?" Sirius sound worried and I look at him and all the marauders are staring back at me. "Are you ok?"

"No Sirius I'm not ok. How dare he do that to her?"

I don't answer as he tries to speak again and instead I grab hold of my bag and wait for the bell to ring. When it does, finally, I jump up and run out of class but not before I hear Remus and Evans speak to each other.

"What's up with him?" Evans asks.

"Uh Lily I don't know how to tell you this but he may have gone after Snape."

I focus on running instead of there voices but I know I'm being followed and I hear echoes of shouting voices.

I run down the steps and I'm down them before they can move and when I reach the bottom floor I stand outside his classroom waiting for them to be let out.

The door opens and snivellus saunters out with his friends in tow looking like nothing has happened. An image of Evans comes to mind, of her covering her beautiful face and then the sight of her swollen lips and all I can think of is that he caused them that idiot.

"Snape!" I call knowing its irrational but not caring one bit.

He turns and is instantly angry when he sees me. "What do you want Potter?" He spits out.

"Who do you think you are doing that to Evans? She's not yours."

"She's not your either."

"Do you think I don't know that? I'm still not the one who kissed her against her will."

"Potter get over it. You can never have her and it's your fault she doesn't want to."

"Do you even regret it?"

"No. She's nothing to me. Do you think voldermort would want me with someone like her?" His friends pat him on the back but I can see the guilt behind his eyes. He does hate was he's done that's undeniable.

Still. Even though I know its a show for his awful friends it doesn't take away how horrible it is. How disgusting what he did to Evans was.

My wands out before he can do anything.

"Glacier!" I shout and he's frozen to the spot in a stance to take his wand out. I know it will only be a moment before the ice cracks so I retaliate quickly. "Petrificus Totalus."

Snivellus falls to the ground and that seems to slip Avery and Mulciber his two friends of choice for today. They send spells at me and I defend them. There's no way I can beat them all alone though so I nearly shout in joy when Remus Sirius and Peter come round the corner winds raised and instantly sending spells at the two boys surprising them.

I walk over too snivellus and stand over him waiting for him to get out of the spell and when he starts to move I choose a spell and let it fall from my lips.

"Potter! Stop!" A voice that is one so familiar to me now stops me in my tracks and I swear inwardly. I should of known Evans would be just behind the boys.

She marches up to me and I notice her lips have turned lighter now. Not really swelled any more. It's still obvious she's been kissed and roughly I might add.

"Why are you defending him? What he's done to you... It's not right."

"It non of your business." But then she must see the hurt in my eyes because her voice softens and she places a hand on my arm. "Please Potter you don't need to get into trouble. I know what he's done." I nod my head and almost in audibly she whispers a soft "thank you."

I notice that Snape has come out of the body bind and he jumps up ready to attack. Evans steps in between his wand and me. "No Sev." She tells him. "If you hurt him you hurt me. Again." Snape lowers his wand and puts it back in his cloak.

"Lily have you thought about it?"

I see rage flash in her eyes but she seems to sub side it. "No I haven't and that because I haven't really had time. We will talk soon Sev but I don't like you right now and you need to understand that. I need to talk to Amos too now because of you. Your not getting an answer until I'm ready this time."

He bows his head and Evans turns away. She walks down the hall leaving us all but turns round just before she goes. "I need to think. Thank you to any one who has helped. Oh and Potter. Never fight my battles."

I can't stop the small quirk of my lips as I watch her walk away from me.

* * *

(Sirius' P.O.V)

I slip away from the group while they all go there separate ways and manage to make it with out them noticing.

I'm worried about Lily and I wanted to kill him my self so much but right now it's not about her. She may need to be alone but I need to talk to her.

I soon find her sitting alone on one of the benches in the corridors and I sit beside her. She looks up at me and frowns shaking her head.

"What are you doing here Sirius?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Yeah well I don't want to talk about it. And if I did then right now I definitely wouldn't choose you." She stands up and starts to walk away.

"I don't want to talk about that." She freezes but doesn't turn around. "It's about Remus."

She instantly turns then. "Is he ok?" She asks frantically.

"Yes."

"Then it's not important is it?"

"Lily please. It's about his furry little problem." Her tiny smile erasures me that I'm on the right path.

"James, Peter and I have been talking and we don't want him out there by himself."

She nods. "So?"

"We want to be animagi."

Lily scoffs. "Yer right. That wouldn't be for Remus that would be for your own amusement especially Potters."

I shake my head. "No it wouldn't be. We just don't want him to go through it alone and this would stop him. It's just we don't know how to do it and with Remus not knowing about it yet we don't know what to do. Your our only hope at finding out. Please Lily I'm not asking for me I'm asking for Remus."

I watch her contemplate it. It's not something I've only just been thinking about James Peter and I have had the idea since we asked him if he was a werewolf. I remember the day so clearly that we first thought of it.

***** Flash back *****

"Man I can't believe that McGonnagle knows how to turn into a cat. That's my kind of woman. What did she call her self?"

"An animagi. It's cool right. Being able to be an animal. Be free." James answered me.

"What would you guys be?" Pete asked.

"We don't get to choose do we? It's you inner animal. Your inner self. Speaking of that mean Minnie's a cat at heart. A predator." We all laughed so hard at that. "If I got to choose though I'd be a monkey. I just think it would be fun. You can do so much. And I like bananas so I'd be ok with the food."

James shook his head at me and grinned. "Alright. I'd want to be a lion maybe? A leader. Pete?" That suited James a lot he likes to be at the top and strong.

"I want to be maybe a bat. You can fly and your agile. It would be fun."

"What do you think Remus would be. Still a were wolf or not?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. Do you think Remus has any animal friends when he's out in the woods?" James answers.

"Maybe but I think he would tell us."

"Don't you think it would be great if we could be there with him?" Peter pondered.

"One day we will become animagi yeah? When were older?" I conclude.

***** end of flash back *****

"I'm not sure if it's such a good idea Sirius." Lily finally answers me.

"Ok Lily I get it I do. You don't think we're responsible enough and maybe we're not. We hate seeing more and more scars covering Remus every time he comes back from a full moon and only recently I've though of it as more of a possibility. It could help him. We want to be there for him and I want you help if you'll be there for us."

She looks me in the eye and then nods and I have a silent party in my head. "Fine but no word of it to the other marauders until I've had a look at what I can do. I'm not doing this for you Sirius just Remus."

"Thank you Lily. I'm-"

I'm cut off by her shouting Amos from down the corridor who looks like he's trying not to be caught by her but she runs towards him before I can even tell her I'm sorry or say a goodbye.

"-sorry." I finish under my breath.

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to icecatfire for the follows and favourites.  
Hope you enjoyed this one.  
R&R  
Follow: Xxparamorex**


	23. Year 4: maybe we should

**I think this chapter will be good.  
R&R  
Disclaimer: I'm not JKR so don't rub it In.**

* * *

(Sirius' P.O.V)

I stare down at the letter from my parents that I'd frown on my bed and sit down. At least this time it's not a howler like it is normally. No this time it's to tell me my aunt died a few months ago. I've never liked her but that doesn't change a thing.

Not only that but my brother knew. My younger brother who goes to this school. And he didn't even tell me. James walks across the room when he sees me and picks up the letter off the bed. When he's read it he throws it to Remus who catches it with ease.

James sits beside me and puts and arm around me. "I'm sorry Sirius." He soothes me and I nod my head.

James has always had problems but I've always thought that what's good about him weighs them out. He's an amazing friend and what he doesn't realise is that if he showed that side around Lily more then maybe she would like him.

The door opens wide and I see Remus exit through it with a slam but not before throwing the letter at Peter this time which hits him.

"Where did he go James?" I question looking up at him but he shrugs.

"Who knows its Remus Lupin he's always been a bit cooky."

Peter must have read the letter because he sits on the over side of me.

"Mate maybe you should go to sleep. It might help. Getting some sleep." James suggests

I shrug this time but they both get off the bed and Pete shoves the curtain across so I can get undressed behind it. I go down to my boxers then jump I to bed and lie down. The boys both leave then common room silently making there way to the common room.

I close my eyes and somehow I slip into sleep.

Being chased by classmates and knocked back into a wall. The pain that chorused through me. My first howler at hogwarts. My first detention. Marlene crying on my shoulder. Crying as I watch Lily lye silent. Then falling back to the ground, everyone watches me. My family, sneering and laughing. Death eaters and slytherins shaking there heads at me. A blurry version of my minds imagination of voldermort pointing his wand at my chest. And my friends. All of them, walking away and not looking back at me. All alone.

I jump up in bed and gasp realising it was all only a dream. I'm sweaty but cold all in one and I shiver runs up my spine. I untangle the sheets that have intertwined around me from my feet and look around. The boys are all asleep now and I wonder when Remus got back.

I know I won't be able to get back to sleep so I slip my jeans, jumper and boots from the floor and pull them on. I scramble over to James' bed being careful not to wake him and I bend down to his trunk pulling out the familiar silky feel of the invisibility cloak.

I pull it over me and I'm soon out of the common room. I climb up the stairs and too my favourite astronomy tower the one I've always shared with Lily. I jump on to the roof doing so and only making a small scuffling noise.

I lay back on the slates with my hands behind my head and look at the stars. Some how that always soothes me more than anything else.. Well except Lily she always knows what to say. And at the the moment she hates me because I have such a stupid massive ego. Maybe if I...

What was that? It sounds like feet moving against stone. I sit up but remain still and pull out my wand clinging on too it ready to shoot a spell at what ever is coming. I hear stones falling and I narrow my eyes.

I see red like a fire and then white. I try and see through the dark but just see the same colours over and over again.

"Sirius are you going to help me or not?!" Says an irritated voice and I get up ungracefully.

"Lily!" I shout forgetting that I need to be quiet and going over to help her up and over the roof. She dusts her self off then gives me an aggravated look. "Thanks." She says sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Remus told me you need me." She says shrugging like its very obvious and I should know.

"That must be where he went today." I tell her and she nods slowly. "Lily why's are you here you hate me?"

She raises her eyebrows. "Oh well I can go if you want."

She turns but I put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't go Lily please. Just answer the question."

Lils turns and looks in my eyes and seems to decide to stay. "I never said I hated you Sirius. I'm just not ok with you at the moment. I may be annoyed but I still care about you, you should have known that."

She looks so sincere and I hug her before she can move away after a moment she hugs me back, only slightly but it still gives me a bit of hope.

This time we both lie back on the roof but I turn my head to look at her and see a ghost of a smile on her lips as she looks at the sky.

"How much do you know then?" I question, frowning.

"Remus told me about your aunt. I'm sorry." I nod. "That's not what's really bothering you is it?"

"No but it should be shouldn't it?"

"That depends."

"On what."

"If your aunt is like the rest of your family."

"Yes she's definitely like them. She's almost worse. She hated my guts just like the rest of them."

"Then you have no reason to miss her if she was mean to you and didn't like you. Your still going to grieve. You may not realise it yet but you will. Until then you may be angry. I'm guessing that's what your feeling right?"

I shake my head. "No surprisingly I'm not. I just feel numb and alone and to be truly honest, I'm scared. Everyday I'm away from hogwarts I'm at that house. There all pro voldermort. They believe in him and they laugh about people dying and getting hurt. I hate that. They don't treat me like I'm part of the family it's been months Lily. Months! Since my aunt died and non of them not even my brother told me. I'm not part of that family." I sit up as I tell her but she keeps a nutrual expression on her face.

"So don't treat them like your family. Act like you have to live with them, like it's a hotel and you have no where else to go. Keep in mind that one day, not now, you can leave them and when you do you can let them know about it and never turn back."

Every word she says sends a wash of release down me and I lye back again and cross my arms. I know this is what I needed. I was right she always does know what to say or do.

"Sirius." She says so softly like a whisper. "Never think your alone. We all love you, every one of your friends especially the marauders and me. You think I can't see it but I can you guys are a unit it's all the family you need. It's why I'm here right now. Why Remus came and told me and why I bet that potter and Peter made sure you got in to bed and were ok." She takes a big breath. "It's also why I'm going to try my hardest to make sure I do what I can to get you three to be animagi if your sure it's what you want."

I stare at her in amazement. "I know you said you would before but I really didn't think.."

"That i meant it? I didn't think that I did at the time but I do now. Only if you talk to Remus about it though. He needs to know, it is up to him in the end if he doesn't want you to do it you can not force it on him."

I nod and satisfied she stands up and holds a hand out to me. "Come on then Sirius. It's cold and you can't stay out here all night." I take her hand and she pulls me up but I don't let go and hug her again instead. This time it's a longer hug because she hugs me back. For this moment she's ok with me I know she'll go back to how she was being before after this but she knows I need her now.

"Thank you for every thing Tiger Lily." I whisper and She pushes back and I'm surprised to see her smiling at the nicknames.

"Want to here something funny?" She asks and I quickly nods. She goes on tiptoes and whispers in my ear. "I love the nicknames. All of them."

I chuckle as I help her down off the roof and we accent the steps. She giggles from behind me when i bang into someone and I hear her giggle come to an end.

The person I'd walked in to was Amos.

He looks at Lily. "Really another guy Lily? How many are hanging around you really?" He looks at me properly for the first time and a sarcastic smile forms on his lips. "Oh Potters friend now is it? Back stabbing James are we Sirius?"

"No, I..." I sputter but Lily saves me.

"No actually Amos Sirius and I are doing an astronomy project together. It's the perfect time to do it you know when it's dark and then stars out." She shoots sarcasm straight back at him even if it is a lie. "But what you haven't explained is why you are here." She finishes off.

"I..I." He tries to find an excuse but he obviously is unable too and ducks his head. "I followed you here. I was worried about when you got here I waited at the bottom. I just thought you were getting some work you had forgotten." I nearly scoff knowing the last part is a lie and apparently so does Lily.

"No you were jealous and you thought I was with another guy. Why is every boy I'm around jealous of everyone else?"

"They wouldn't be if you didn't give us an excuse to be!"

"No! You do not get to do this right now. Your supposed to be my boyfriend but you ignored me the last time you saw me and still haven't let me explain and you probably wouldn't believe me any way. We will talk about this later but right now I want to go to sleep. I don't care what your doing." She walks past him with out a second glance and he sends me a glare as I follow her.

* * *

(Remus' P.O.V)

"I'll see you later." I tell Mary pecking her on the cheek. "I just want to go see how Sirius is doing.

She grins at me. "Your such a good friend." She gushes. "Tell him we are all sorry."

I look around at the other girls; Marlene, Alice and Lily and they all nod at me and Lily gives me a tiny wink which I take to mean she went to see Sirius last night.

He needed her, how much he would actually admit that I do not know. "Will do." I simply say before getting up and walking to my dorm. My relationships great at the moment with Mary, she knows how to keep a guy. It hurts me that I can't tell her my secret even though I would love it for her too know everything about me like she almost does.

"The girls say sorry about your aunt mate." I say as I open the door and close it behind me. I don't need to say who the girls are because he already knows. To me were all a group of friends but never really seen together. Hope fully one day we can but that will only happen when James and Lily get over what ever is going on between them.

"Lily doesn't say hi James." I say chuckling but stop as I turn and see them all sitting the way they did when they told me that they knew I was a werewolf, I wonder what news it is this time.

"What is it now?" I question almost tiredly.

"There's nothing wrong if your wondering. We just want a chat." Sirius explains.

"Sit." James basically commands. I do as he says then look around at the group  
They all look guilty but certain even Peter which makes me instantly serious.

"So tell me." I tell them.

"We've been thinking." Peter starts.

"We want to be there on a full moon with you." Sirius winces while he says it.

My eyes widen and emotion fills me. Not with anger but worry. "No! No way are you putting yourselves in danger! Werewolves kill people guys! I'll kill you and I won't be able to live with myself if i do."

"Ahh! You have our point though." James says. "What if we told you we aren't intending to be people as such when we are with you."

A crease forms between my eyes. "I don't understand."

"We want to be animagi Remus." Sirius now looks strongly at me.

"We won't be people we will be animals." Peter has the same look.

"And it might help. Maybe you will stop hurting yourself. We can distract you instead. It will be fun Remus!" James exclaims.

"Fun! You could all die!" I shout.

"Please let us try Remus. We won't do it without your permission but we want too. We hate not being there for you."

Tears well up in my eyes and I curse my self but they don't care like always. They just crowd around me, not letting me be alone.

"You would think of doing this for me? Risking your life just to keep me from hurting my self as a were wolf? Are you sure." I stutter out.

They all nod completely confident. "Believe it or not we have been thinking about this for along time we planned on doing it sometime any way."

"Are you even going to be able to do it. It's really advanced magic? Do you have any idea what you would be doing?" I sigh because obviously they hadn't though about this. But then I see Sirius and he's smirking.

"Actually." He confides. "Evans has agreed to help us." He looks like he's waiting for an explosion but we just look at him in conclusion.

"Well she's ok with Remus isn't she and she wants to help so when I asked and said it was for him she agreed." I try to send him signals to stop but he's already gone and said it. When he finally sees me he puts a hand over his mouth and Peter and James just look angry.

"She knows your a werewolf?" James asks and I nod. "Why does Sirius know and I don't? Why does she even know?"

"She asked James, she's smart enough to know. You should know that and Sirius was around when she asked me. I knew you'd act like this and that's why I didn't tell you." James subsides but looks a bit miffed.

"Come on you two she's agreed to help that's the good thing." Sirius says.

"Why can't we just find the information out our selves?" Peter asks.

"Because she is way smarter than us you both must know that." Sirius says with out hesitation.

I let them argue between each other and sit back smiling at the friends that would risk there lives to save me from getting a scratch.

* * *

(Lily's P.O.V)

"I'm going too." I say after Remus has left.

The girls smile at me kindly and I know its because they don't want me to slip back in to not talking and looking like I wanted to be alone twenty four seven. I'm not going too I hated being that person and blaming everyone.

"Where you going to?" Alice asks more politely than she normally would.

"To the library." I tell them and walk out the door as they all shout byes after me. That's another thing that's different. Usually they would all moan at me and call me boring for going to the library. I roll my eyes knowing that I need to have a talk with them.

When I get to the library I sit at my favourite spot in an old wooden desk and set to work. I pull out ink and parchment and put them on the desk. Then I stand up and search the book cases.

I go to the a's and skim my finger across the row, tapping a tune with my fingers as I go. I pick out each book that has the word animagi and end up with too many books to count so I narrow it down to 20 and take them back to the table with me. Each one has goo facts in but nothing that will help.

An Animagus (pl. Animagi) is a witch or wizard who can morph him- or herself into an animal at will.

Only very powerful and skilled wizards and witches are able to become Animagi. The process of becoming an Animagus is long and arduous, and has the potential to backfire and cause the transformation to go horribly wrong. Many witches and wizards simply feel that their time might better be employed in other ways, as the skill is of limited practical use unless one has a great need of disguise or concealment. Once the initial training is over, an Animagus can change at will, with or without a wand.

Well that was put there to stop witches and wizards from trying to become one I think to myself.

Animagi can only take on the form of one specific animal. This animal form is not chosen by the wizard, but determined by their personality and inner traits. It may also be that the full-bodied Patronus may reveal what a witch or wizard would turn into if they were an Animagus.

So potter will be a wasp. Annoying and knows how to hurt people.

Each Animagus bears an identifying mark on their animal form that is caused by something on their human body. This may be a physical trait like dental structure, or an acquired trait such as glasses.

I sigh and take all the books back knowing that there is only one place the information will be and that is the restricted section.

"Madame Prince?" I smile down at her from behind the desk where she sits.

"Yes miss Evans?" She smiles back. She's always likes me but I guess that's just because I like books.

"Would you mind if I maybe took a look in the restricted section?"

"Why would you want to do that miss Evans. It's not very pleasant in there."

"Please Madame." I beg. "I just want to do some extra research."

Her smile returns. "Then of course you can but please be careful." I nod and grin at her.

The restricted section is scary and I mean kind of like horror movie scary or the ones I've seen before hogwarts when I was younger. Wow I have not acted like a muggle for a long time I haven't even watched tv for four year even when I'm at home.

Again I skim across the books sometimes jumping away when they scream out at me or try to bite me. Finally I find an old book with a simple 'animagus' on the front. I pick it out and open it up coughing gently as the dust comes off the book. I read so much that it doesn't make me have a coughing fit like some, I'm used to it.

When the dust has gone I look down at the page and grin as the words I have been looking for are shown to me. I close it and put it in my bag wanting to read it in a more private place.

I've found what I need.

* * *

I walk out the library my book bag slamming painfully into my waist as the corner of the heavy book sticks into my side. Adjusting the bag I sigh happily as doesn't hurt anymore. When I look up from my back someone watches me from the end of the corridor and comes closer.

That person Is Amos.

He has a slight smile on his lips witch surprises me and I look up at him as he stands extremely close to me.

"You are beautiful. Do you know that." That makes me smile.

"I'm not." I deny it and its true I'm not I'm to pale and bring to be.

"How can you not know it?" Amos twirls a piece of my hair between his fingers and then pushes it behind me ear. He leans down and kisses me. I'm not expecting it and first I don't do anything. Then I let my self go he reacts quickly and kisses me stronger.

A cough comes from the side if the corridor and we both quickly break away to see. This time it's Mcgonagall and I gasp and feel instantly embarrassed. "S..sorry." I stutter.

"It's quite all right miss Evans but please not in the corridor." We both nod quickly and run down the hall way and around a few corners. We stop out of breath and both of us can't stop laughing.

Once we settle down we sit on one of the benches and Amos talks giddily too me but seeing Mcgonagall had brought me back into the real world and that Amos and I are supposed to be fighting. Really, he shouldn't be Abel to come and kiss me and tell me a comment and everything's done with.

"Stop." I interrupt in the middle of his sentence and he looks at me like he's worried.

"What's wrong Lily?" He asks putting an arm around me but I shrug it off.

"No Amos stop pretending."

"I'm not pretending anything." He denies.

"Yes you are. Your mad at me so just admit it. Your only doing this because you've done something wrong too now."

As soon as I say it he sighs and closest is eyes and when he opens them again I see the flash of anger.

"Fine Lily yes I'm mad but I've done one thing wrong. You continuously make mistakes."

"I may make mistakes but non of them were my fault. You followed me and that was wrong Amos!"

"How was non of it your fault?"

"I'm not saying it completely wasn't. I have never lead Potter on and you know that. He's just an ass. With Sev though I never knew I was. He wanted to convince me that he was right for me and he told me he loved me. He thought he way make me want him was to kiss him. I haven't spoken to him since. Sirius is not even a fiend and you know that." I lie.

He nods and subsides a bit. "Fine I get that. I even know that you didn't kiss him back. I'm just nor sure if I can do it anymore. You know that there is too many guys and I'm not sure I know how to handle it."

"And I don't know whether i can handle you being jealous all the time."

"Then maybe it's time..."

"Maybe we should..."

"Or we could just take a break for a while and if either of us want to get back together then we can?"

I like that idea and I nod. He stands up but turns back around and kisses me quickly but I pull him back down and kiss him again before letting him go. He walks down the corridor and I lean back on the wall, confused and a little scared.

After a while I make my self get up and walk towards my common room and as I go I realise it's now dark outside and wonder how long I have been out. As I come from the door people surround me and I soon realise it's my dorm mates.

"Lily are you ok?" They all ask me and lead me towards the seats as the fire place. Potter looks oddly anxious and on edge and as I look at Remus and Sirius they look like they want to jump up and hug me too. Peter looks worried but indifferent.

"Yes actually I think I am." I say truthfully.

"Well what actually happened Lily? You've been gone for hours." Marlene asks.

"I know and I'm sorry. I really did go to the library but then I saw Amos and he um kissed me and McGonnagle saw." The girls start giggling but Potter and the marauders send daggers at me.

"So we've been worried while you've gone off getting in trouble and snogging Amos. Great going Evans." Potter scoffs.

"Like you actually care Potter." I say it but he does look weird but that's Potter isn't it? He just fakes caring. "But no I wasn't he was acting too ok with me after how he's been so annoyed and jealous lately so I asked him. We ended up breaking up."

They all sober up but non of them go back to there worried looks instead they look almost guilty.

"What is it?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"Nothing." Marlene says too quickly.

"Just tell me."

"Lily it's just that we didn't really like him he's so clingy and of course jealous. We just feel bad because we all say we kind of want you two to break up. We are sorry Lily." Alice admits.

I sigh and sit back. "There's another reason I was gone so long." I tell them.

"Yeah? And what's that?" Mary asks and they all look intrigued.

"I stayed where I was after he left and I hate myself because ever since he has I've been confused. I really am ok because I don't think I wanted to be with him towards the end. Everything is too much and I say that all the time so maybe not having a boyfriend for a while. It is kind of scary because I feel a bit alone but that's it I'm not missing him. There always will be a part of me that likes him I guess because he is my first kiss though." I let it all out and it feels so good that I do.

When I'm finished they all smile happily. "Well I'm kind of glad. I thought you were going to kill us!"

"No." I laugh. "I'm not but I do want you to do something for me."

They all nod slightly prompting me. "Stop treating me like I'm a bomb about to go off. Talk to me, I'm ok now I'm not in a mood and I just want you lot to treat me like everything's fine." I then turn to the marauders. "And come on we hate each other remember. Stop worrying about me. And please Potter stop pretending too."

Potter just laughs at me but every one else agrees. We all walk up to the dorms but Alice stops us. "Lily." We all turn and stare at her. "Don't feel guilty about Amos. He wasn't really making a difference in your life except making trouble and yes that may be mean but what was the point of it. Believe me Lily your not feeling any thing you shouldn't." I smile slightly at her.

"Yes but it seems I still have other guys to sort out." I say without looking at Potter and thinking of Sev. It's always going to be complicated but now it's just about what I've got to do about it.

* * *

**This one is dedicated too itreacez24 thank you for the follow it means a lot.  
Every time I get a new follower you will get a shout out.  
Hope this chapter was ok for you all.  
R&R  
Follow: Xxparamorex**


	24. Year 4: you're brothers

**So annoyed because I wrote a really long chapter for this and it got deleted because I have a stupid computer so I'm going to write it all over again.  
It might be confusing at the start but it is all explained so don't worry.  
Lily is italics.  
Sirius is bold  
Disclaimer: I'm not JKR so only the plot and my own characters are mine.  
Hopefully you will enjoy this one please tell me what you think of the chapter. Worried if it is ok or not.**

* * *

(Lily's P.O.V)

1.

I pull my black trench coat tightly around me and make my way across the field too hagrids hut. The wind bites my face and I wince at the pressure.

When I get there I knock on the door quickly hiding my hands in my pockets as soon as I have trying to keep the wind from creeping up my arm.

I jump up and down to stay warm and watch Hagrid peep out his window that's oddly small for his big stature. As he does he smiles when he sees me and quickly puts down whatever he is holding with a clang before he opens the door.

"Lily! Wha' are ya doin' ere?" He asks and I look into his kind face and beard that covers most of it.

"Oh, well I just wanted to ask you something." I reply.

He nods then looks around me. "Do come in then Lily. Ya must be cold out there."

I nod this time and he ushers me inside before closing the door behind me. I sigh as the warmth of the fire touches me, making me warm after the icy cold.

"So what is it you wanted Lily?" Hagrid asks.

"Yes, right. I was just going to ask about your dragon collection."

He suddenly grins and his eyes shine and I feel guilty for what I'm about to say.

"My dragon collection? Do you want to see it?"

"No actually I just wanted to see about one piece of it actually."

"And which bit would that be?"

"Do you have any Asian dragon hair?" I question biting my lip anxiously.

"Of course I have!" He chuckles and turns away to me and too his dresser where he pulls out one of the draws and when he turns back he holds a piece of blood red hair in his hand.

"What did you want to know about it?" He questions.

"Actually Hagrid I'd like to have it." I tell him.

His eyebrows raise and his fist closes over the hair. "Why?"

"I want to use it in a potion I'm practicing." I half lie.

"I'm not sure Lily."

"Please Hagrid." I sigh. "You know I am responsible. I wouldn't ask if I didn't really need it."

He contemplates it then slowly nods. "Fine. But promise me you'll be careful."

I nod. "Thank you Hagrid. I promise." He passes the hair over to me and I run my hand over the silky smoothness.

"Would you like some tea or a rock cake?" Hagrid asks politely.

"No thank you Hagrid I need to go." I say sadly but he opens the door for me and again I zip my coat higher and wave goodbye.

2.

I look around me as I enter the owlry making sure no one is around as I collect my package.

I stroke the owl and fly knuts into the pocket before tearing open the paper and taking out the purple flask like bottle.

I roll it around in my hand then gentle uncork the bottle and let a few billy wing stings fall into my hand and examine them.

Each are silver and shiny and twinkle together as my hands move.

3.

I look under the bed and stretch my arm out as far as I can get it. "Come on kitty, kitty, kitty." I coo at Marlene's kitten - well cat now - called Bree. That's because she's blonde apparently.

The cat went under there when I started chasing it and every time it does come out its only to run somewhere else. I close my eyes in frustration and that's when it takes its chance. It runs under the next bed and I follow getting angry.

"Lily? What are you doing?" I freeze when Marlene's voice comes from behind me and i turn slowly towards her.

"Bree looked bored so I decided to play with her." I lie easily.

Marlene looks sceptical but nods sharply and when I look to the side I see Bree sitting soundly and quietly near me at the sight of her parent.

I go and pick her up, hugging her tightly to me and smiling to show Marlene who smile with out suspicion back at me now.

As Marlene walks away I place the cat down gently but pull a hair out before it's completely out of my arms.

4.

I stumble into the the common room and look around me in confusion as everything's flying every where and gryffindor students run around aimlessly with there hands in the air.

"What is going on!?" I scream at the room and a little first year girl stops in front of me looking taken aback and scared. "Sorry. Do you know what's happened?" I am end my self.

She relaxes and smiles at me. "Yep. A sixth year went into one of the draws no one uses any more and found out its a doxy nest. Everyone's going crazy." She points at the draw as she says it and this time as I narrow my eyes at it I can see the swarm between everyone's panic.

There is Doxy's of every size and my eyes widen at the sight. "Thank you." I tell the girl and she grins then starts panicking again. I shake my head but smile and walk towards the draw and reach my hand down into the nest and feel something cold and hard. I pull it out but as I do the Doxy's fly around me enfolding me and I shout for help.

Light comes from all over the room and I sigh happily when the Doxy's leave me. I look down and see them all lying on the floor. I look at the people who sent the spells and smile at them and thank them.

Many are still panicking so I run up to the dorms to get away from the craziness and send a spell behind me so that the Doxy's freeze. I don't really know why no one else thought of it.

I climb the steps two at a time until I'm at my dorm. I open the door and run to my bed making sure no ones in here I look down at my hand and see the doxy egg still clasped in it.

5.

I pull out the parchment and quill from my back an idea coming to mind and I feel stupid for not thinking of it before.

Dear mom,

Could you send me some of the eagle feathers we found on that hike and dad thought it would be cool to keep?

They are good for potions and I would love if you could send me them.

Say hi to dad and petunia for me even if she does hate me.

See you soon.

Love from Lily  
P.S. I miss you.

* * *

I wipe my brow as smoke roams around me in a cloud. I close my eyes and try to calm myself but I feel so annoyed. When I open them the potion is boiling and I panic quickly knowing that it means that I need to stir it. Four turns clockwise and five anti-clockwise then mix though the middle. I look at the potion book and sigh as it tells me I need to do this until it turns golden.

* * *

6.

I walk into potions wanting to bang my head on the wall because of all the ingredients I see. I'm so fed up of potions for once in my life because of my behind the scenes project.

I stand behind my desk and begin to make my potion. I know its bad, worse even that Peters. Sir comes over expecting something good but when he looks down at my cauldron and shakes his head which makes my eyes role and Sirius promptly grins at me behind his back seeing it.

I don't give back the grin so he comes over to me. "What's wrong grumps?" He asks.

I shake my head at him. "Nothing is wrong Sirius! Get lost!" I tell him and no one looks at us not surprised that I'm arguing with a marauder they all think I hate them all.

He looks taken back but grins at me again. "What's going on with your crazy hair?" He questions, reaching up to tug t my hair but I hit his hand down.

"Please Sirius. Just go." This time he goes, giving me a nod as he does and I hate to shout at him but I'm do annoyed.

I slam my hands down on the desk and shout out when something yucky sticks to them. I pick them up and smile at the which makes the people around me look at me like I'm crazy.

"Ewww!" I amend my self and every one goes back to work looking satisfied that I'm not completely weird.

This time I look down at the floor as I smile at my hands that are now covered with flobberworm mucus.

7.

"Sirius?" I question quietly and anxiously biting my lip.

I basically feel him smirk behind the paper and I'm right as he lowers it. "Oh so you've decided to talk to me again?"

"Yep and I'm sorry about it." I tell him but he shakes his head.

"So you think I'm just going to forgive you?" He asks and I nod which makes him laugh. "What do you want?" Sirius smiles at me and I'm pretty sure he's not mad.

"I need to use your giant purple toad warts!" I say in a rush.

"What did you say to me?! I do not have warts!" He exclaims which makes me smirk.

"No I said, can I use your giant toad warts?"

His head tips to the side. "And how do you know I have them?"

"Well that would be because you tried to use them on me in a prank." This makes him look apologetic.

"Yer sure." He tell me. "There in my trunk."

I start to run up the stairs and he shouts up at me. "You better not be being naughty tiger Lily!"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" I shout back and hear his low laugh behind me.

I enter his dorm and look around, seeing no signs of the rest of the marauders I get out his trunk and look inside.

I have to move smelly socks to the side which makes me cringe but I carry on venting deeper until I find it and when I do I hold the tiny vial up too my eyes.

8.

Another potions class again. But this time I have a plan, one to my advantage and one that will make me coming to this lesson worth while.

I walk my way groggily to the ingredients cabinet and search inside supposedly looking for one of the ingredients we need in this potion that I 'accidentally' dropped on the floor.

As I reach into the cabinet I grab the thing I'd dropped and then tactfully flick my hand to the side grabbing a piece of horse hair.

I stare at in my hand with my back to the class and feel the lovely feeling of beautiful horse hair. It reminds me so much of home when I used to go to my grandmothers farm and ride the horses there.

I feel like crying but instead I take a plastic tube from my robes and place the horse hair in there before quickly wiping my eyes of watery ness and walking back to my potions table.

9.

"I need to go in here." I tell my dorm mates indicating the magic menagerie.

They nod at me but Alice looks concerned. "Do you want us to come in with you?" She asks kindly.

I shake my head at her and smile. "No I'll catch you up at the three broomsticks. Order me a butter beer please."

They all quickly smile and walk away. I stare at there backs for a few seconds loving how trusting they are with me before walking in the shop.

I walk up to the counter and stare at the young boy there who must have only just left hogwarts. "Hey." I say politely.

He looks bored at me. "What do you want?" He say bluntly.

"I.. um.. Wanted some lace wing flies if you don't mind." I stumble a little surprised at his rudeness because normally the owners are lovely. I suppose it must be a little boring though.

He nods and picks up a net. "But you can catch them. I cat be bothered.

"Yer, of course." I say though I'm getting a bit annoyed.

He takes me into the back and points me to a room where the flies are. He quickly ushers me In there and closes the door before they can get out.

I move around the room catching the flies and it is fun.

When I know I have enough I exit the room and he puts them in a jar for me. When I hold them I'm a little proud of myself.

10.

I look up from my book as I here laughter coming from the portrait hole and narrow my eyes at Potter when I see it's the marauders.

He looks my way and smirks. "Seriously Evans if you narrow yours eyes at me any more it's going to burn a hole straight through my shirt."

I lie back nonchalantly, flipping a page of my book. "I'll keep trying then." I say and look up at them to smile sarcastically but when I do I start to laugh getting a good look at them.

"What?" Remus asks and looks down at himself and seems to realise what he looks like.

Each one of them are covered in horrible muck from head to toe. "What happened?"

"Detention happened." Remus replies. "Someone-" he stares straight at Peter who cowers in himself and looks guilty. "Decided that a Ravenclaw girl was more important than making sure no one was around for his friends while they pulled a prank. We ended up getting caught by Slughorn and he gave us detention to clean up the potion desks." He finished looking discusted.

I giggle at them. "Well you all look terrible."

"Yer well you don't look so great yourself!" Potter snaps at me but then he ruffles his hair and smirks. "Go out with me?"

I shake my head and let out a little laugh. Looking up at the boys I smile sweetly. "Oh you do... Know how... To get... A... Girl." I say, fading off as I look at Sirius and jump out my chair.

"Is that a murtlap?" I ask Sirius and he looks down at him self and shrugs.

"Yer I guess it it." He laughs then looks up at me slowly walking towards him. "Evans what are you doing?"

I take the murtlap off his arm and head towards the door ignoring the confused stares from the boys. As I reach the door Potter calls from behind me.

"Giving up so soon Evans?"

"No.. Yes.. Whatever." I say walking out the door and not caring as all of them shout and laugh about my weirdness.

* * *

I make my way to the room of requirement that Sirius showed me nod day when he needed to speak to me and I would not let him take me into another broom cupboard after the Remus incident. I open the door when I know that no one is in the corridor and instantly it's turned in to the place where everything is hidden including the cauldron containing my potion. I stand with the potion watching carefully then adding the next few ingredients.

* * *

11.

Yellow flashes at the corner of my eye and I turn my head to look at it. A feeling in my gut makes me follow it.

Every time is see a flash of yellow it moves again making me frustrated I chase after it down the hallways until it stops for a second I I nearly yell in joy when I'm right about what it is. I leap quickly and swipe it off the wall.

I check quickly, making sure it's not someone's pet then I go back the the room of requirement and drop the newt into the potion.

12.

"Please sir?" I ask looking up at the potions professor hopefully.

"I don't know Lily!" He almost shouts at me.

"Your the one that always tell me to try to make new potions. I just need this one thing."

I've been looking for a salamander blood for ages. I'll look really weird if I ask a class mate for any and there is never any in the potions classroom that I've seen there all locked away for the fifth years. Plus I'm not going to cut a salamander up myself. No that is disgusting. My only hope is the professor.

"Well I think mr Snape has some. Why don't you ask him?"

I shake my head and I knowing look comes to his eyes.

"Are you too still having problems?" He asks. Again I shake my head and it's true, in a way we aren't. We talk now but sometimes he still scares me and I don't completely trust him. I'm not ready to ask him for things I'm just trying to build our friendship up again.

"No we are fine it's just awkward." He looks sceptically at me but then smiles. And passes me the bottle of salamander blood. "Fine just be responsible, some potions are dangerous."

I grin at him and run out the potions class. Sometimes it's good to be the teachers favourite.

13.

My arms linked with Marlene, Alice and Mary we walk by the lake, huddled close to stay warm. We giggle and laugh even through the cold and for once there is no disturbances.

As we walk along the bank my eyes catch something moving at the edge, with a start I remove myself from the girls and they all look worriedly at me.

I plaster a fake but sufficient smile and my lips. "I'm gonna stop here a second. I'll catch up with you in a minute."

They nod knowing this is my favourite place under the old willow tree.

I crouch and manage to snatch the writhing thing out of the water and hold it up.

It tries to move out of my grasp but I pull a bag out before it can and place the tube worm in there.

I push it into my jacket, hating doing it but I know I need too. I stand and run to my friends and link my arms through there's again. Instantly they except me not caring what I was doing. Trusting me.

14.

I open the potion dungeons door to see the first years Slughorn makes me tutor every Thursday night now. That doesn't help it just makes everything harder but I do it anyway.

I help them all making sure they can do certain things. Then I come to one desk, a certain potion they make gives me an idea. I quickly take the unicorn horn, one of the ingredients for there potion off the table and slip it into my pocket.

I turn and a little boy stands in front of me, making me jump.

"Why did you just take that of the table?" He asks.

Oh hell, i think. "I make potions my self." I tell him calmly instead of panicking. "I'm just going to use this in one."

He opens his mouth to disagree but then closes it and nods instead.

I smile sweetly at him a silent party going on in my stomach.

15.

Please don't let me get caught!

Please don't let me get caught!

My head is though the window in to the green house and I turn it from side to side making sure no one is either way especially professor sprout. She can be nasty when she wants to, horrible when it comes to her plants.

Under the window a venomous tantacula plant is in a pretty little flower pot but it turns and whirls horribly trying to catch me.

I never would usually do this and no one would expect it of me. I wonder what my friends would think of it and the marauders. Everyone one of them would be so shocked. And then probably cheer me on. I shake my head but I can't help the small smile that appears on my lips.

I lean down and take the scissors and box out of my pocket. I dodge the plant and then quickly clip one of the leaves off and let it fall into the box. I close it quickly and take my head out the window.

I look down at the now closed box and grin in triumph knowing what this last piece means.

* * *

I let the last few ingredients fall into the potion and then look down at the old brown leather book with real gold chipped lettering and open it to the page I need. I frown as it tells me to stir clockwise until the potion is odd and wonderful or weird to me and not just the colour.

I stir it continuously and when I get so tired it starts to change from golden brown to a yellow colour that shines like the sun, then the smell comes and it's of summer days and the old oak and water. I smile happily un able to stop my self.

I pull out a flask and pour the liquid in and I instantly feel saddened and tired as I did before without the smell and sight gone. I get up feeling annoyed and on edge and manage to drag my self out of the room of requirement.

As I walk out I look down at my watch and gasp in shock at the time. Ignoring my sleepiness I run to the green houses and push my way into our classes green house. Everyone turns my way when I walk in and I know I'm as red as a tomato, silently I wish for the potion.

I happily sit down in the chairs set around the massive table and I'm thankful for the fact that professor sprout must be doing a lecture today as I don't have the energy to actually do work.

I take out parchment and paper and place them on the table, knowing it's not for notes. I could just put my head on the table and fall to sleep using my cropped hair for a curtain but I know I have something else to do.

I write quickly, my handwriting coming out scraggly but readable.

_Everything's ready. We just need to meet up now. _

I don't put any names but I enchant the note to fly into Sirius' head who was already looking worriedly at me.

He opens up the note and then looks at me and I nod confirming that it is actually from me.

**Next full moon? **

I shake my head at the note when he hits it back at me.

_No. You need to practice first. Make sure you can actually do it. _

**Tonight then? **

When I read it I simply shrug and nod at him before putting my head on the table and falling asleep.

* * *

(Remus' P.O.V)

Non of us have talked to each other since Sirius told us after the herbology lesson. They may have though but I know there not talking to me because I will just try and persuade them not too.

I'd say I wouldn't do that but it would be a lie.

I'm scared. Maybe more than them but from what I've read anything can happen and I don't want them to die for me because I need them. They don't deserve to have to die for me it's not right.

I sit on the end of my bed on the floor as usual. I wait for the boys and Lily to come and all I can think is can they do this?

Sirius and James may be able too because they are amazing wizards no matter what they tell people for there 'image'.

To be honest it comes aimlessly with them. They don't have to do work to be able to do anything it always effortless which would annoy but it's just them. Peter on the other hand, I'm not sure if he can, sure we will all help him and he is a good wizard but he doesn't believe in himself one bit.

All of us have excelled in school this year.

In defence against the dark arts we have had an amazing year. But also quite a scary one we've had to learn about the Cruciatus Curse: Crucio, Imperius Curse: Imperio and Killing Curse: Avada Kedavra all witnessed on spider. Then there's a new thing I love which is Hex-deflection. Counter-curses are cool too even though were normally the ones making the curses. The. Agin we get cursed a lot by avenging slytherins so there needed. James likes the Stunning Spell: Stupefy but he used to use that anyway. We've finished the year off with Erklings.

Charms, one of my favourites, we have gotten to try the summoning and banishing spells and I may or may not have banished Sirius from out room. The summoning one though has been fun, it's much easier in the mornings.

History of magic as always has been boring for the most part. Goblin rebellions was especially boring because there's about a thousand of them. They do not like wizards. Giant wars are stupid, the giants don't even know what wnt on or why there was a war in the first place.

Potions is one I can't really get my head around. I can make them great I just don't understand how the ingredients make the potion. Basically it confuses me. Lily's not even enjoyed it for some reason even though I'm pretty sure that has something to do with tonight. I'm surprised she hasn't found joy in it because we've made poison antidotes and girding potion which gives you extra endurance. Which from what I've seen from her nearly always asleep state, she needs.

Herbology has been the worst this year too me but Alice and Frank think that it's amazing. All we have done though us listen to lectures, take un needed notes and to try to collect bobotuber pus safely.

Astronomy as always has been pointless and about stars but even I have to admit I know some cool constellations.

Transfiguration has been quite cool and is a major part of what is going on tonight. The fourth years have all turned a Guinea Fowl in to a Guinea Pig and do Cross-Species Switches. At least the boys, Lily and I have had some training For tonight even if it's not really what we are doing.

Then there is our new subjects, the electives the boys Lily and I all take the same because we all hate anything to do with divination. Peter, Sirius and James all do take muggle studies instead of Arithmancy though.

Arithmancy can be boring even Lily and I admit it sometimes. We are both good at it though and Lily tells me if I went to a muggle school I'd be good at maths because it's quite similar.

Ancient runes is a good subjects even though I'm not sure when I'm going to use it. I now know that Demiguise: the creature's invisibility abilities represents "0" and Unicorn: the creature's single horn represents "1".

Finally there is care of magical creatures and mostly that's where on of us nearly get eaten. Blast-Ended Skrewts was Raised as a project throughout the year. All of them ended up killing each other, with only two remaining by the Third Task, and only one by the end of the year. These were possibly illegally bred mixes of Manticores and Fire crabs. Nifflers we had A practical lesson which involved searching for leprechaun gold. Unicorns all about Adults and foals; the adult lessons were mostly girl-dominant, while the foals allowed the boys to approach so that was ok. All I all it is a bit stupid.

We have learned so much this year but will it be enough?

The door opens retching my thoughts away from worries and I see Peter walk through the door and sit the same as me at the end of his bed on the floor. I smile sheepishly at him but he avoids my gaze and looks down. I sigh inwardly and frown, gritting my teeth.

Sirius walks in next and is soon followed by James, non of is look at each other as we wait for Lily. When she finally does come in she has a smile on her face that slips a little when she sees us.

"Finally!" I say and she gives me a glare but looks happy that she was no the one to break the ice.

"Well I just had the best nap ever that I deserved. I've been slaving away for you lot."

I quickly shut up and she grins, happy that she's won.

Lily goes to sit down but something's on the floor stopping her from sitting. The boys start chuckling as they see her pick up the object that I can't see.

"Ewwww!" She shout and spins around sending the object at my face. The boys are now in hysterics as they look at Lily's distraught face. I look down and feel myself go beet red as I realise she had picked up my underpants.

I quickly throw the pants on my bed and try to stay composed as I sit cross legged. Lily sits down too and the boys start to quieten.

"Ok we have work to do." Lily announces and they suddenly shut up and we all stare at her intently.

"The thing that I have been preparing is a potion for you guys." She pulls her book bag off her shoulder and takes a flask out of it.

"What do we do?" Sirius asks.

"You drink it of course." Lily scoffs.

James shakes his head. "He means what happens when we drink it?"

"You will be scent unconscious and each of you will be in your own kind of world made by your imagination. While your there you will be met by the animal you will be. You have too catch your animal to succeed and do the next thing. Yo have ten minutes and once that's ended you will be sent back and that's it. You can try it again but you will have to wait for me to make another potion."

All of them nod and look worried, anxious and scared. I hate and blame myself for it. Lily, when she sees them nod she takes out three glasses and pours the liquid equally into them.

As soon as I see it all my worries are taken away and when I look at the boys they look transfixed and content. I smile at the glasses loving the way the colour almost matches honey to me, the same as my eyes. It swirls with yellows and golds. The smell takes me away from everything and to me it like chocolate but then oddly there is also the smell of home and the night sky.

Lily passes the glasses to the rest of the marauders and I feel envious of them even though I know what will happen to them.

The boys start to bring the drink to there lips but Lily stops them with her palm out towards them. "Not yet." She tell them. "You need to know more."

They put the glasses on the floor but they keep looking at them uncontrollably.

"Ok." Lils starts. "The potion is called potio ex interiori se captam meaning the potion of inner capture and the only way to catch it is to use your inner self. Nothing else will work. You need to learn what that is while you are there and use it to your advantage even if it is being terrified."

"Is there any thing else you can tell us?" Peter asks.

"I guess so. If your scared of the animal the animal will be scared of you. It is you, remember that, it's why it's been chooses for you. Be careful. One last thing. When you come on of it you can not talk unless you've failed. You need to concentrate on the animal. Keep it close to you. Do not speak to us." She looks at each of them individually and then signals for them to drink.

They look at each other then chug back the potion until they get to the bottom. When they have they all send one last look at us then fall back on to the floor. Eyes closed and unconscious.

There heads hits the floor making me gasp a little bit.

"Guess we should have put pillows down." Lily shrugs beside me then sees the worry in my eyes. "They will be ok. It's ok Remus they want to do this for their selves as much as they want to do it for you. I wouldn't be so confident right now if I didn't believe in them." She puts an arm around me. "Even Potter."

That makes me laugh a little but all I let my self say is, "I hope your right."

All I can do now is wait for my best friends in the whole world to wake up.

* * *

(James' P.O.V)

I feel like my heads on fire as I sit up and everything's dizzy for a moment until I start thinking of the potion and it stops it all brings it all into place.

I wonder idly if it looked, smelled, tasted different to every one else than it did to me. It smelled of summer days and meadows filled with flowers and hay and wheat. It tasted the same but some how it was a good taste even though it shouldn't have been. Then there was the look of it. A bright and proud yellow, beautiful and intense.

All of these thoughts make me have a clear view of my imaginations room. I look around at the floor I sit on and make myself get up when I see white marble with golden veins. The rest of the room is like that, the pillars, walls and ceiling.

In the middle though stands a magnificent golden thrown with white pillows. The only thing that is odd is that there is no doors or windows. That doesn't scare me though because Evans said I would have a room not a palace.

Slowly as I walk towards the throne I think how proud I'd be if I lived here.

Something moves to my right edging out behind a massive pillar. I stop in my tracks and turn quickly trying to spot the disturbance.

I feel stupid when I realise. Of course there's something in here. My animal.

Shock and complete awe over rides the feeling of stupidity when I actually look at what my animal is. A stag stands by the pillar, righteous and standing tall like its royal.

It has long legs and fur the colour of a perfect tan. It's back is strong and has antlers bigger and wider than any stag I have ever seen.

I run at the stag but it runs away easily. I keep this up and my anger builds. I feel like a fire burns inside me.

The stag suddenly turns and looks right at me then scratches the floor with its front legs. Then it runs straight at me, my eyes widen and I run as quick as I can, taking refuge behind a pillar and I'm completely scared.

When I look around the corner the stag looks scared too. What is wrong with it? I think but then Evans words scorch into my mind and I feel like hitting myself.

The animal will feel whatever I feel! I close my eyes, gaining control of whatever anger is inside of me and the sacredness that makes me cower.

Instead I look inside myself to what I really am. I'm proud like a stag, a leader and I'm smart which may make me sound like a complete jerk but it is what I am.

I do all this quick, hoping the stag won't notice the change too quickly and I quickly look around the corner. The stag stands there with its back to me, completely confident that nothing is going to happen.

I run faster than I ever have towards it and just when it starts to turn I pounce on it.

I land on its back and wrap my arms around its neck knowing it can hold me because it's as strong as I am.

As I cling to the stag the room around me shifts and spins like when I got her but backwards. It feels like a black hole and somehow I feel like I fall from the stag and down... Down... Down.

I close my eyes and wait for a forest that doesn't come just an aching pain like I've banged my.

I stay with my eyes closed until someone hit me and I open them quickly to see Evans staring worriedly at me and I wonder how that could be.

I open my mouth to speak and tease her but she shakes her head instantly looking annoyed and I nod my head realising my mistake of nearly talking after getting back.

Wow! I'm back? I made it? Not completely I don't think so I'm pretty sure there's going to be something else to do.

I sit up and cross my legs then close my eyes again and focus on one thing. My stag.

* * *

(Sirius' P.O.V)

A potion smelling of fresh soil and shredded flowers that tastes like it too and it's so good to me that I must be weird! The look of it, neon yellow bright and colourful.

That's the potion that made me spin out of control even though I didn't leave the space I was in.

That's the potion that made me feel like I'm in a tornado.

That's the potion that leaves me lying on the floor now, confused and disorientated.

My eyes flip open and I stare at a murky brown ceiling and walls. How can this be my imagination? I think absently before sitting up and looking around then realising.

Piles of everything covers the hole room looking oddly like I thought my mind would look like.

Everything in here is from my past and present. Old toys that were thrown away and a teddy bear I still keep under my bed that not even the boys know about. I've had it since I was born, a present off one of the few in my horrid family that don't believe that voldermort is the way to go.

The thought of it makes me smile. I love this place of random things and memories I want to stay here if I'm honest but the thought if leaving everything. Failing Remus I would not be able to handle.

And anyway. I wouldn't be able to do it anyway because I only have ten minutes, well, less than that now.

I let my hands run across the isles of things and stop when I see an old green ball on the side. Picking it up I throw it up in tithe air then back in the pile.

As I get deeper into the endless mess that has no way out things begin to get darker. I should have known really that there's only so many good memories for me.

Everything looks darker and the black crest shines at me. Then an old family photograph, every one looking so sickeningly evil. A ripped up picture of my friends, the last one to be ripped before I stuck everything in my room and on the walls. Un moveable.

Angry, I spin around with my arms spread wide and I knock over numerous bad memories.

As I knock over another pile a blur of black jumps out from behind it and lands I front of me easily and gracefully.

I look closer and see a dog, one between looking like a puppy and being fully grown.

I smile at it even though I'm angry but the dog starts to circle me, its long, white glistening, sharp teeth sparkle at me as he bares them.

I circle too, examining the dog, it's hackles are raced And it's paws spread against the floor.

Come one! I think, who are you really!?

I can be cruel and dangerous and scary when I want to be.

I try that tactic and move close to the dog but It doesn't bother it instead it just looks dark and mysterious. That's not me! That's my family.

What else am I? I can be dangerous but that's just when I want it so what am I effortlessly? I'm spontaneous and crazy and energetic.

I smile and run feeling the dog behind me but not as forcefully. It's seems excited.

I run to the green ball I found and I throw it. The dog runs and dives catching it and I hold my arms out.

The dog runs straight at me and flattens me on the floor. It's going to kill me! It's going to bite me! I wait for it to come knowing I can't get away from it but it never comes. Instead it licks me on the face and I laugh gratefully, wrapping my arms around the dog.

The tornado comes again and makes me feel like my head is spinning around out of control. This time though I'm almost ready for it and I let my self go. As soon as I feel the floor beneath me I open my eyes again and stare into a pair of emerald eyes and a pair of honey coloured ones too.

They grin at me and I push them away carefully as they hold at there hands to help me move. I sit up and look to my right seeing James already back, eyes closed and concentrating hard. To my left I see Peter and feel a bit worried when I see he's still lying on the floor un moving and un conscious.

I shake my head though knowing I can't ask about it nor am I supposed to be thinking anything but about about my animal.

I smile before going into the same percission as James, images of the black puppy-dog roaming at the back of my eyelids.

* * *

(Peter's P.O.V)

I feel like my joints are pulled away from each other and I've been captured by the giant squid.

When it stops quickly I move all my joints making sure they are in deed still together then open my eyes.

The potion was so weird to me. It was a murky yellow mixed with brown that swirled and danced. The smell and taste was like cheese and garbage but it felt right. Like i was meant to eat that kind of stuff.

The thought brings a frown in between my eyes as I stand up and look around.

Everything is made of oak, the walls, ceiling and floor with no doors. Boxes and wardrobes fill the room all made of oak too and I walk over to the first box and open it revealing nothing. The box is completely empty.

I open each one at a time moving from wardrobe to box but nothing is in any.

Finally, panicked I go to the last wardrobe in the room at the very back and I make my way towards it, stumbling my way over smaller boxes.

I open this one after taking a deep hopeful breath. The door swings open at my pull and I narrow my eyes at the empty space trying to make something be there.

Something scuttles over my feet and I scream out, jumping up and down. I look down and see a small brown scurrying rat that runs around the boxes. I follow after it trying not to let it out of my sight.

I run and run until my sides hurt and I end up sitting on a box that creaks under my weight. Who am I, i try to think but I have no idea who I am at all. Nothing that can help.

I rest my back on a wardrobe and bang my head back. I'm going to fail! There going to do it and I won't be able too then I'll be made fun of. Tears fill my eyes and I break down into loud tears knowing no one can here me anyway.

"Peter come on! You can do this!" My imagination screams at me sounding like Remus.

"Who are you Peter. It can be a weakness too!" Lily's voice this time.

I sit up straight. "How can Lily be in my thoughts wouldn't it be James or Sirius instead?

"So your saying he only has weaknesses." Remus sound angry.

"No! You know I'm not saying that but you know Pete he won't think weaknesses are an advantage sometimes. Come on Peter remember that!" Lily replies sternly.

I nod even though she can't see me do it. What are my inner weaknesses then? I guess I'm weak and shy and un confident.

A small wisp of an idea echoes around me and I quickly sit down in the middle of the floor. Instead of reflecting madness and disappointment in my self I focus on the fact that I'm shy and not dangerous at all. That I would hurt a fly.

I pull my legs up to my chest looking as defenceless as I can and soon the rat runs across my feet, i smile and put my hand up and it crawls up it then clings on to my top.

I hold the rat into my eyes and then I'm sucked into the giant squids reaches again.

When I get back I open my eyes and nod a thanks at both Lily and Remus who look surprised that it actually worked. I look to my side and see Sirius and James in meditation mode. The sight almost makes me laugh but I hold it in king not to make a sound.

"James! Sirius! Wake up now guys." Remus shouts at them and they slowly open there eyes.

"You still can't talk though!" Lily puts in quickly. "Time for the next stage."

* * *

(Lily's P.O.V)

The boys stand around me looking anxious but proud if themselves and I can't help notice that this is like the first time they have all been quiet.

After a while they look at me expectantly so I step up. "Ok the next stage is the spell." They all start to look so happy and relieved that it makes me feel guilty. Even Remus looks like he has hope.

"It's difficult." I add and their faces drop. "You need to imagine yourself in the animals body. Being the animal but at the same time you need it remember exactly what it looks like."

"What's the spell?" Remus asks speaking for the rest of the marauders.

"The incantation is intrinsecus transformaretur. Meaning transformation from within. That's another thing to remember." I answer.

"So they can talk now?"

"Only when they say the incantation but after they have done it the first time then yes but not before. Are you ready." I ask Potter, Peter and Sirius who all nod. "Go!"

In unison they say the incantation with there's eyes closed and I cross my fingers.

They all morph and move around transforming halfway but not enough to make out what they are. Suddenly they bounce back to there selves, there breath taken away.

"Try again. It's ok." I tell them. "As I talk do as I say."

Each if them look at me in confusion but listen. "Your in your animals body. You are the animal. The animal is you. Let's say you are running through the woods. Feet of paws or I don't know hooves pounding on the leaf laden floor. Browns and yellows and greens swirl around you in a myriad if colours. You can feel the wind on your back and the sun in your eyes. What's the colour of your animal, the smell, the feel. It may be a long shot but does the potion remind you of it? I bet you can remember that with clear clarity. Think of your personality, the same as your animal. What it feels and thinks and knows. Say the incantation." I throw my arms out and see Remus look at me wondrously.

There is a chorus of intrinsecus transformaretur fills the room and this time it's strong and powerful. Instantly this time they morph and it gets clearer and clearer.

"Keep hold of the image you had in your head don't let that go." I shout out helpfully.

Each of them change shape completely and Remus and I stand watching as their animals come apparent to us and they are them.

A stag, a dog and a rat all are in front of us and I can't help but find them all beautiful - well maybe not the rat - but definitely the stag and dog.

"Do you want to know something?" I ask Remus and he nods, mesmerised by the animals. "There's another way to tell who they are."

"How come?" He asks, interested.

"The rat, Peter they both have the small balled spot in the head I point out." The rat stares back at me and I see its little pink legs and brown fur with beady black eyes. Honestly? That one kind of freaks me out.

"Then there's James and his stag has brown rims around the eyes showing his glasses like when McGonnagles a cat." Then there's the things that I don't say because it James but I love the colour if the flour that would glisten if it came in contact of the sun. The awareness of the stag, it's ears pricked and ready. It looks so strong and sturdy and a leader. A smile with my head down.

"Finally you have Sirius who's fur is as black and yes, amazing as his own." Remus chuckles as Sirius the dog - wow that sounds weird - spins around in circle helping in agreement. The dog looks mysterious and dangerous but also cute and furry and funny. I want to stroke its fur but it is Sirius.

Suddenly all three of the animals run at me and Remus, bringing us to the floor. Sirius licks our faces which makes me think one day I could actually pet him. Potter nuzzles our necks which I would have told him off about normally but I guess its instinct. Peter runs over us, biting us in the rat way that means kisses. I giggle and let my self go in the presence of the marauders I realise but I don't really care right now.

Finally they calm down and potter stands like a stag should, tall and mighty. Peter just sits on Remus' shoulder as Sirius runs around in circles.

"You need to come back now." I tell them and Sirius does puppy eyes at me that are hard to resist. "Now." I say but I know its not as strong as I wanted its hard to be mad at animals this cute!

"How do they do it?" Remus questions.

"Oh, that ones easy just take yourself back into your own body an out of the animals." They do it quickly and gracefully the smile at each other.

"We did it!" Sirius shouts then the marauders go into a huddle together including Remus all happy in the achievement

Finally they turn back to me. "Thank you Lily. We mean it. You've done so much..." Remus tells me but I stop him.

"It's fine just use what I've gave you." I tell the rest of the marauders.

"Does anyone else fine it weird when you think of let's say Pete the rat?" Potter asks.

"Yes." Remus replies. "But we can't really do anything about it."

"We could." Peter steps in. "Another name for the animal like a nickname."

I'm surprised at the good Idea but I nod anyway.

"Well let's start with Remus. What are we supposed to call him?" Sirius asks but when he sees Remus' questioning gaze he carries on. "You need one too. I'm fed up of trying to hint on what I want To talk about."

Remus nods and they all start concentrating hard. I know what I need to do and I don't want to do it. I close my eyes and sigh. "Moony. His nickname is moony." I tell the group and Sirius' eyes are so soft and thankful when he looks at me that I'm glad I've done it.

"Yes! I love that!" Potter shout happily. "Peter next."

"Worm tail." Remus instantly says making me laugh. "His tail it seriously looks like a worm." He looks up at Peter. "If you are all right with that?" Peter nods vigorously happy that he's got a nickname at all.

"I think I might have one for Sirius too." Remus contemplates. "I'm thinking padfoot."

"Why?" Potter looks sceptical.

"Well you know the grim?" The rest if the marauders nod. "It's another name for pad foot.

"Well I don't really want to be named after a bad omen." Sirius puts his head down.

"Well that's what most people think but I don't believe it. Personally I think it can be a protector of the werthy." Remus shrugs. "And plus your paws have pads on the bottom like most dogs."

Sirius perks up and grins. "I like that. Padfoot the protector."

Potter rolls his eyes. "Look what you have started Remus. Give me one."

"Well I have no idea." Remus replies.

"What nickname can we give to a doe. Except doey?" Sirius asks a grin curving his mouth.

"I am not a doe! I'm a stag!" James shout at him but Sirius just waves a hand at him.

"Well we could start with thinking about the stags most prominent feature." I suggest.

"Um... His antlers?" Peter questions his answer.

"Another word for it though you can't just call him antler." Sirius interjects.

"Well I don't know another word for it but antlers are like prongs." Remus explains. "Normally it's used for things like a fork but antlers work too."

Sirius nods. "And plus." He ponders. "You do prong around like a doe." He tells potter making me snicker.

"That's prance you idiot." Potter smacks him across the head then realises what else Sirius implied. "I am not a doe!"

He goes to hit him again but Sirius puts a hand up to stop him. "Sorry prongs." He apologises. "I like the nickname, it suits you."

Potter smile down at him and I get up and they all stare at me. "I'm proud of you all by the way." I admit and potter stares at me looking stunned and I laugh. "Yes even you Potter." He doesn't move so I carry on. "Well prongs, padfoot, worm tail and moony I see you after the full moon I guess to see if everything is alright." I walk towards the door and open it.

"Your not coming before hand?" Peter asks.

"No I don't think so. You don't need me so there's no point."

I walk out leaving them there but turn when I hear Remus' voice. "Evans?"

"Yer?"

"Thank you. We couldn't have done it without you. I mean it." He smiles and so do the other marauders and I can't help but smile back.

"It's ok. All your secrets are safe with me. Even if it is illegal." That brings a smirk out from all of them and this time they don't stop me as I walk away.

* * *

(Remus' P.O.V)

I can tell Mary thinks something's wrong with me today. The full moon. I feel like rubbish and I'm scared that I'll kill my best friends but I can't let Mary know about any if it.

I walk over to her with the boys behind me. There going to take me to the doors of the hospital wing but they won't come in because Madame pomphrey doesn't know that they know.

Madame pomphrey is going to take me to the willow tree and make sure I'm settled, secure and ok.

"Hey Mary!" I shout at her from behind her back and she turns, grinning.

I make myself grin back even though I want to lie down. I lean into her and plant a quick kiss on her mouth. "Are you ok?" I ask her.

She nods vigorously. "I'm fine but are you?"

I fake a sarcastic nod. "I don't know why you worry about me. I always look naturally tired its part of my rougedly handsome looks."

That makes her giggle and the boys role there eyes. "You were never meant to hear what I said on the train." She pushes me and I know she's playing and she forgives me. "Where are you going?"

"Oh well we are actually going to go do a prank." I lie to her and feel instantly guilty. It makes the worry go from her eyes though.

"I guess that means you are really ok." She sighs happily then hugs me. "I'll see you later then. Prank some slytherins for me but don't tell Lily I suggested it."

I nod and smile as I walk at the room and as soon as I know she can't see me I instantly droop and feel exhausted. The rest of the marauders catch me.

"You shouldn't have done that Remus. We could have sorted Mary out for you." James tell me.

"No I wanted too. I feel bad enough already."

Sirius pats my shoulder consolingly. "Alright then mate. Let's get you to Pomfrey."

They all juggle me between them easily but I still try to walk and support myself as well as I can.

It doesn't take long to get to the hospital wing and by then I have the energy to walk in by myself.

Before I can go in though Peter pats me on the shoulder to turn me around and I do. The boys stand there. "We will come to the shrieking shack okay? We will meet you there I guess but today we will just stay in the room but if we can control it maybe one day we could go in the woods?." Peter says and I smile at them all.

"Maybe." Is my very unsure reply.

Madame Pomfrey half carries me to the willow after the boys go and I easily slide down the hole but struggle to get back up again. She pushes the secret door up and we enter the shrieking shack.

I basically crawl my way up the stairs before she locks me one of the rooms from the outside.

I look out of a crack in the wall and see the moon outside it's raised and beautiful but so scary to me.

That's when the pain comes.

It courses through me, searing though my veins. Every piece of me burns and I feel like my skin breaks then reforms. Hair grows everywhere and it hurts me. I scream out but can't hear it though the pain.

I can tell that my human self is letting go, letting the beast in and I know that's the most painless way so I let it. Not stopping myself at all, finally the pains eases and everything's clear.

But now I'm a wolf.

My growl cuts across the night air.

* * *

(Peter's P.O.V)

"I don't know why I'm even here. I'm a rat! What use am I going to be." I ask James and Sirius as we walk towards the great willow tree.

Sirius puts an arm over my shoulder. "Pete if your scared I get it..."

I shove his arm off me. "I'm not scared." I growl at him and he looks scared a bit. I feel slightly proud of myself at being able to make a black do that. "I just don't know what use I am."

We stand near the willow now but far enough away that it won't attack us.

"Well to start with the willows not that smart that it will detect a rat so we need you to go under it and press that spot at that button at the bottom of the tree." He points in the direction band I see a small knobbly spot coming out of the tree. "Remus told me about it. The tree like Madame pomphrey because she helps looks after it with professor sprout but for safety she presses it and the tree kind of freezes. I guess it's like a pressure spot."

I nod happy to have a job and get out my wand.

"How come McGonagall can do it without a wand?" James asks and I shrug but Sirius answers.

"Oh I asked Evans about that. She said that basically practice makes perfect."

"Evans huh?" James teases.

"Yeah mate." Sirius looks sheepish and I try to make out why. "Just trying to use up her generosity before it runs out." He punches James playfully on the shoulder but James looks serious all of a sudden.

"It was good wasn't it? The night we were all together. It felt good. She acted like she actually like me that night. Liked us all but when I saw her the next day she acted like non of it happened."

"You really like her don't you?" Sirius asks and Sirius and my foreheads crease in worry.

"I think I always have mate it just took me a while to actually figure it out. I try asking her out but it doesn't work. She doesn't want to know."

"James, she doesn't know you properly she only seen you act like a dick. You need to show her your not that before she can even consider it." I tell him and feel wise. Sirius nods in agreement next to me but James claps his hands seemingly trying to forget the hole things and ushers for me to turn into a rat.

I utter the incantation and feel my self shrink and narrow and know that it worked. I quickly scurry over to the tree without it censoring me as Sirius said and place my front paws on the button, I then press down as hard as my little body will let me and instantly the tree stiffens.

I squeak at the boys to tell them to come and feel them approaching there foot falls making my rat self feel a bit scared. I go down the hole and knowing it will be hard to go up the steps I wait for James and Sirius.

James picks me up and put me in his shirt pocket before opening the secret door and going up the steps. I wrap up in a ball as I hear growls In the room infrint of us but Sirius unlocks the door and opens it. I squeak hysterically as James walks in too and he tells me to shut up.

They quickly close it and turn around. I peek out of the pocket and see Remus the wolf standing there. It's the first time I've ever seen him in his wolf form and it scary. His fangs drip saliva as he opens his mouth to growl at us and his muscles move and coil under his skin.

James puts me down and I hear them turn into there animal forms. Moony looks instantly confused and I have an Idea. Without thinking I start towards the wolf and move around his feet in circles. It looks down and watches me before walking in the opposite direction to see weather I follow. I do and the wolf turns playful and starts to run around. Not trying to step on me but playing a game.

Padfoot and prongs join in and the wolf doesn't care. There is no more growling and instead the wold jumps around with us all.

I love being a rat I find, it's fun. I can get any where I want when I need to with out any one knowing, it's like having another identity I can sink in to when I don't want to be in the real world.

And I'm with my family.

* * *

(Sirius' P.O.V)

It's working! It's actually working!

I run around on four feet which is very weird but also exhilarating. I finally get hOw a dog must feel daily and even though I am still me I still feel like I've got the instincts of a dog in this form.

I run circles around moony and jump over prongs. We have raises and play games, always keeping an Eye out for each other.

It seems we were right though. The wolf only attacks humans and obviously doesn't find us a threat. I'm pretty sure this Is the calmest and least hurt that moony has ever been and I'm proud of him.

He doesn't howl or scratch himself or even get a bit to agressive.

Without thinking I run into moony stupidly and he falls back stepping on me as he falls and I feel a burning pain on my right hind leg. My jaw sets and my teeth grind together agains the pain.

I watch as moony gets up un hurt and starts to turn towards me I guess to attack him for making him fall and as he comes closer my body huddles up again the wall.

Seeing me hurt prongs pounces in front if the wolf and Peter runs around his feet again. He gets distracted quickly and ignores me. I lick my wound and feel the cool soothing of my tongue agains the wound. I lie down on the floor with my paws covering my snout.

There I wait for the moon to go down.

* * *

(James P.O.V)

I know that Pad-foot is hurt but I also know its important for me not so stop running around with moony and worm tail.

Worm tail and I need to keep moony occupied until the moon is down and Remus is back. He'll feel terrible, I know he will but there is nothing I can do about that now.

The wolf didn't mean to hurt pad foot, pad foot knows that. Moony was just messing about, it wasn't like he was in any kind of stance that would mean he meant to cause harm.

Another reason I'm not going to help pad foot right now is because I love it to much. The feeling of being free, a complete animal but still being able to think and have the knowledge of a human is amazing. I hear everything too, my ears are so sensitive to any sound. I can hear every clip and clop of my hooves and every footfall of moonys. I can even here the tiny scuffles of worm tails paws.

It's not just that either. My eyes are amazingly better than they have ever been even with my glasses. When I looked at the animals in my human form they were shapes and fur but now there so much more. I can make out the pieces of hair on there animal bodies.

It's quite scary really, not normal at all, but I prefer it. I'd turn this way for ever if it wasn't for the fact that I wouldn't be able to use magic like this.

I jump over worm tail and circle moony. He turns with me, spinning around but then he goes ridged and a horrible sound comes from his throat. I feel my ears prick up at the distressing sound and I run to the wall of the room and look out of the holes in the wooden boards. The moon is low and half covered by the clouds. I didn't think we'd been out here so long!

I realise what going on and let out a animalistic grunt as I turn. Moony now has his knees on the floor and his hands on either side of hi head covering his ears and acting like he's trying to block the pain out.

I want to help but I know there is nothing I can do, I hate seeing him like this nod I know he will hate the fact that we've all seen what he goes through every single full moon.

I make myself not watch and try to ignore the whining notices of horrible pain as best as I can. I move my focus onto the two other animals in the room.

Worm tail scurries under a cupboard in the corner, to afraid to be brave. Pad foot on the other hand simply licks his back paw that's still bleeding and tries to stop the blood flow not bothered because there's no immediate danger.

I move over towards him and push his snout out the way replacing it with my face and do the job he was doing. It would be weird as a human, of course it is. But as an animal it's instinctual. A way to keep the wound clean without having anything to bandage it up.

The whining suddenly stop and I move away from the wound and towards a panting Remus who crouches in the middle of the room.

I approach carefully and he looks up at me and nods to let me know he's ok and fully back in his human body. That it's completely safe to be near him.

I change myself back to human as well and hold In a sigh as I want to be an animal still.

Instead I walk towards the cupboard and kneel down, coaxing worm tail out from under it. Slowly he does come back and turns back into a very shaky Peter.

Sirius and Remus are now standing together and I suppose that Remus must have helped him up. Pete and I join him and carry Sirius back out of the willow. Across the school grounds and The whole way to the castle we don't speak at all. But as soon as we get inside the doors we all stop dead, not sure where to go.

"Madame pomphrey?" Peter suggests.

"No we can't. She can't know about us, all it will give us is expulsion. I'll be ok. I just need rest that's all." Sirius concludes and even though we all know its the wrong thing we nod anyway because what else can we do?

Remus shakes his head as we walk up the stairs and I send a suspicious look his way.

"This is all my fault!" Remus exclaims. "I should have let any of you do this and it would have never happened."

"No you don't get to say that Remus!" I shout whisper at him but carry on moving."

"Why not James?! It is my fault. You know it is."

"It was no ones fault! It was an accident!" I fight back.

"Accidents don't do this to people."

"Yes they do and worse things have happened. That was just a test run. Now we know what can happen and what to avoid." I watch him open his mouth and wait for the come back.

It doesn't come though because Peter interrupts him. "Remus just shut up for a bit please? Right now we need to help Sirius it's not fair on him."

I look at him astonished and he just shrugs but it works as Remus nods and we reach the common room portrait hole.

As soon as we walk in a screech comes from across the room and we all look to see that the culprit is Lily Evans. She runs over looking flustered and scared. "Is he ok?" She asks us looking like she's see a ghost.

"I am here you know!" Sirius tells her and she ignores it and tells us to place him on the couch.

"What happened?" She asks and Remus goes and sits in an arm chair looking resigned.

"Still here!" Sirius waves his hand in the air but I can see how pale he is.

"Shush you." Evans tell him then looks at me for an answer.

"I guess you could say that we were playing around at the shrieking shack and Sirius was an idiot and went into Remus. The wolf fell and scratched him."

I sigh and watch Evans reaction but she just nods then looks around at us. "Get off your butts then! Come on!" She commands us and Peter, Remus and I stare at her in confusion.

"Accio bandages!" She calls and they come from her dorm and into her palm.

"Are you three still just standing there?" She asks us again snappily.

"What do you want us to do?" Peter questions, getting up.

"At least one of you are awake." She mumbles then passes Peter the bandages. "Hold these for me and when I say too wrap them around his leg okay?" He nods at her and she smiles in response.

"Now you two." She says to us and this time were quick to respond. "you both need to point your wand at the gash and say a spell when I tell you too. Remus, we will be saying spells at the same time." She continues when we nod. "Remus you need to say Episkey. Potter you say Tergeo." I feel a bit confused but I do not question her knowing If I do it may cause some bad circumstances for me.

We stand around Sirius who looks sheepish. "Are you sure you know what your doing?" He asks.

"Of course I do." Evans tells him sharply. "Don't move." She closes her eyes and pulls out her wand. "Potter, go."

I say my spell and instantly Sirius' leg clears of it blood. Evans nods, looking pale her self but beautiful as always. "Ok Remus now us. 1. 2. 3."

They both say there spell and Evans uses one that needs the incantation of Vulnera Sanentur. This time the gash heals right up and I stare it, wide eyed. So does Sirius and then he smiles happily at Evans.

"Peter can you just wrap it up. Just in case?" She asks and he get to work.

"James..." Remus starts again and I shake my head at him.

"No do not start this again. I'm telling you now whatever you have to say it's not going to stop us coming next full moon. Were all best friends Remus we are not going to leave you now."

He stares at me for a second but then turns his head to look at Evans. I sit back in my chair and smile to myself that I've won. When Remus talks to Evans though it makes me look up wanting to know the answer.

"Where did you learn that stuff?" He asks her.

"I've always thought it would be useful to know it so I studied it in the library and Madame Pomfrey gave me some lessons." She tells us.

"Are you going to be a healer then?" Remus continues.

"Nope." She says bluntly.

"Then why...?" I try to get more out of her.

"It's not what I want to be."

"I don't get it."

"You don't have too." She says spitefully and get up walking towards the dorms but turns back when she reaches the first step. "Make sure he rests and take him up to the dorms so there are no questions. If anyone ever asks I do not know any of this stuff okay?" She doesn't wait for an answer though knowing that what's she already done for us puts us in her dept and this would not repay it.

After a couple of steps she quickly come back down and puts her head around the wall. "By the way your not best friends your brothers. A family. You should kno that by now."

She leaves us looking at each other knowing that she's completely right these boys have been my family for a long time.

* * *

**Not sure if anyone actually reads this but I will tell you anyway. Ok I started this by saying the reason why this took so long but I know this has been way longer than it should have but to be honest I have been doing a lot, yes that's not a great excuse but oh well at least this is like way longer than I meant it to be. Thank you to whoever is actually reading. This is dedicated to another follower jtracez24.  
follow: Xxparamorex  
If you would like to know this whole thing was written while listening to The Vamps amazing song can we dance. Tad bit obsessed.**


End file.
